First Love
by Kayasha 14
Summary: A abused girl physically and mentally moves to Forks and only wants to find happiness in a world of sadness.She meets the Cullen's and catches the eye of lone Jasper.She has secrets that she doesn't know about.It will endanger them all and she finds love.
1. Chapter 1

First Love

Prologue

I have never experienced love and I have always been hated the moment I was born. My mother was a fun, loving woman but, when she died having me everyone hated me. They loved her but, when she died they blamed me so no one ever loved me.

There was my older brother but, then my father turned him against me. My brother didn't blame me for my mother's death even though he loved her even more than my father. Then my father told him that I hated my mother and that I hated him. My brother then hated me with all his heart.

Always at school people spread rumors about the girl who supposedly brought along the death of a beloved woman and therefore they hated me. They always called me ugly but, I didn't blame them one bit. My nose was way too big and I had no curves at all. My black hair is so boring and I'm so short no one notices me.

Everywhere I go I am mocked and that isn't even the worst of it. I only wanted one person's approval and I craved that most of all. Sadly it never ever came and I stay in my hole of misery never to emerge again.

My father was the one who hated me most of all. He loved my mother and she was his first true love and only love for that matter. My father wanted only one child which was my brother Drew but, sadly he had me instead. I never wanted to be born and I'm reminded of that all the time.

I was called the bastard child by my father whenever he wanted me to do things and I was so heartbroken that I would do anything he said. My father hated me from the start and when he lost his multiple jobs he would always come home late.

When he got back he was always drunk from the bar he loves so much. I can't blame him because the pain inside of him must be a lot to live with. Any way when he came home from drinking he would always come after me.

He could never think straight with all the beer but, he always knew to come after me. He would never dare hurt his precious Drew so he would come after me. He would always hit me in places you can't really see which I'm pretty surprised at because I thought he wasn't smart enough to do that but, I guess I was wrong.

The pain was always with me never going away but, it just got worse. My brother Drew was a straight A student and he was going to the Ivy League when he graduated from high school a year from now. My father was so proud of him.

Then it turned all wrong. He started mixing in with all the wrong crowds and he started doing terrible things. He came home late and sometimes he never came home at all. On the news the next day it would say a gang broke into a house and we would always see Drew with new things we never saw before.

My brother's grades became worse and worse and soon he was a straight F student and he was always skipping class to hang out with the gang he loves so much. My brother often threatened me not to tell anyone about the things he did and of course I kept quiet.

My life was slowly getting worse and worse and then out of nowhere my dad started to think I was doing the bad stuff around town not Drew. He thought I was making sure that my brother failed school and that I cheated on all my tests.

He said I stole from him and that I was a total disgrace around the family. He made sure I never went out in public because he just simply couldn't be seen with me. My brother didn't want to be near me because he thought I was too ugly.

Then I guess my dad got over my mother's death but, of course not his hatred towards me. My father came back drunk with a wedding ring on his shoulder and we were told that we had a new step mom complete with two perfect girls who were my age.

Except when I met them I knew they were the exact opposite of perfect little angels. They both were perfect looking and they seemed perfectly nice until when I met their identical eyes utter hatred bloomed in them as they glared at me.

They were miniskirts and practically threw themselves at the guys that passed us by. When they saw how ugly I was they sobered up and started leering at me. When they heard what happened to my mother the insults grew even more hateful.

They said I was so ugly that I should wear a paper bag and that I hated every living thing. They hated me with all their hearts and I would have done the same thing except I was so sad and filled with hurt that I couldn't even feel hatred anymore.

They noticed that there were only two rooms in the house and one of them could either stay in the small attic which could only fit a bed or one could sleep with me in my giant room. Of course they threw me out of my room to live in the attic.

When they saw all the disgraceful things I owned they immediately threw them away and the only thing I have to remember my mother by was a beautiful necklace that they stole from me and I couldn't even object.

My father soon lost all his jobs and he thought that we needed a fresh start where he thought no one would call me a disgrace and my step mother had a wonderful idea of moving to the town of Forks where her grandparents lived.

We all had to pack our bags and move to a little cottage in the middle of freaking nowhere surrounded by acres of wood and I was forced to sleep in the attic where water leaks right onto the bed.

My life is so miserable I don't think I can last any longer. I have such sadness within my heart and soul I don't think anything could heal it. I was told a little love could heal any wound big or small but, I don't think all the love in the world could heal me.

Tomorrow is the start at our new high school in the middle of the school year. My two step sisters have already been around town speaking to all the high schoolers and now they have spread terrible rumors about me.

I already knew I would never be accepted at school but, now this is even worse. I am afraid no one here in this little old town will ever like me nether less even possibly love me.

Sadly I was mistaken yet again when I met the beautiful Cullen family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Thank you so much reviewers for well reviewing and you all ROCK!**_

"Come on beast! We need the bathroom like now and it's not like you are going to be even slightly presentable any way so hurry up!" yelled one of my step sisters. I sighed loudly and looked in the mirror. I guess my hair doesn't have to be dry and I could have a cold and no one will care.

My nose seemed bigger than usual and now my step sisters will mock me even more. Well at least they are calling me beast and not the usual names that often included a lot of bad words which I don't really want to say.

I was just about to open the door when a fist slammed into the door and I jumped back a few feet. "Hurry up you freak! Your sisters need the bathroom now!" yelled my father and I cringed at his booming voice.

I hurriedly jerked open the door and my step sisters rushed passed me and I was slammed into a wall. I groaned under my breath and opened my eyes straight into the blood shot eyes of my father. I almost screamed but, was able to hold it in.

"Come on move it or you will miss the bus!" he yelled at me and then he punched me pretty hard on the stomach and I lost all the air in me as I hunched over. "That should teach you a lesson to hurry up now move it!" he yelled and I ran into my room. I will not cry, I will not cry.

Sadly I couldn't obey my rules and one single tear fell from my eye and landed on the floor. I have to be strong and not let them win. "Girls the bus is here!" I heard my evil step mother say and I grabbed my ratty back pack. I ran out of the door right before my sisters.

Then I heard running foot steps behind me and before I could move my step sisters ran into me and I fell to the ground hard. I groaned and lurched to my feet. I opened my eyes wincing and saw that the bus was already gone with my sisters inside.

I screamed aloud and walked up to the bus stop. No more buses would be coming and it's not like my father or step mother will be giving me a ride and I started calculating in my mind. The bus ride to the school would take forty minutes with all the other bus stops and if I had to walk the two miles it would take about an hour and maybe a half too.

I let the tears fall from my eyes as I started walking towards the high school. At least my brother isn't here or life would be much worse. He was working at a tattoo parlor until like nine at night and then he might never come back home until two in the morning to catch a few hours of sleep. I always dreaded when he didn't have work.

I would be so much happier if my brother went to college but, not many colleges would accept people like him and then he would be back for summer and the sun lasts longer so there would be more pain filled hours.

I have been walking for about thirty minutes and I glanced at my watch to show that I had ten more minutes or I would be pretty late. Now I will have to run and I really can't run. I started to run any way and I tripped on a little rock coming down hard on my knees. I slowly got up and looked down. There was a tear on my jeans but, at least I wasn't bleeding.

I walked into the school right when the late bell rang and now I was officially late. A few kids lingered and I found the office with a few people laughing at me. I went up to the front desk where an elderly woman sat. "Hello how may I help you dearie?" she asked looking at me. I guess she didn't know who I was because there wasn't disgust on her face.

"Oh yes I am Leslie Rivers and I'm new here." I whispered feeling pretty shy because now she would recognize my name from all the gossip. I looked into her eyes and saw not a faint trace of disgust or anything like it in her eyes. Strange indeed.

"Oh yes well here's your schedule. I was going to get you an escort but, he was pretty busy getting to class." she said and I bet that guy didn't even want to meet me. "Yes thank you." I said politely and ran out of the office clutching the schedule.

Let's see I have math in first period and I would be happy about that except for the fact it was almost over and that would be a terrible impression. Second was biology, third was gym, forth was English, fifth was lunch, sixth was study hall, and French was seventh. Well this is such a wonderful schedule.

I was just about to ready to look for the math room when the bell rang and all the students ran out pushing past me to their next class room. Well it's time for biology my least favorite subject and hopefully none of my step sisters are in it.

I looked at the numbers on the doors and glanced at the map. I had to get half way across school grounds to get to the science building. Great I'm going to be late once again but, you can't really blame me for being late. For such a small town the campus is huge.

"Hey move it freak!" yelled someone and I was pushed against the wall. I tripped on someone's show which they delightfully put out and I fell to the ground banging my head on a sharp corner of the drinking fountain. Okay that really hurt and once again at least I'm not bleeding.

A few tears leaked from my eyes as I tried to collect my bearings when I felt someone come in front of me. I moved out of the way from the drinking fountain thinking they wanted a drink and opened my eyes. There in front of me was an angel. He had the most gorgeous blond hair that seemed to glow and he was positively beautiful. The only thing sinister about him was the black, black eyes and I instantly grew scared of the way they seemed to stare straight into my soul.

"Hello are you all right?" he asked in a smooth like velvet voice. I nodded my head and stood shakily up. "Do you need any help?" he asked and I shook my head. Sadness overwhelmed me as I heard the late bell ring again and I thought I saw the guy flinch for some reason.

I rushed pass him and managed to go into the class room right when the teacher started to speak. He turned towards me and I quickly averted my gaze from his stone hard eyes. "Hello how nice of you to join us Miss Rivers. Since you just decided to grace us with your presence I want you to take a seat in the back. I trust you won't add your bad behavior to ours like you did in your old home." he said and I sat down inside my seat.

I never did anything bad in the old town and I bet my step sisters spread that rumor. I glanced up and saw that almost every eye in the class room was on me and I flinched. When they noticed that I was looking at them they both looked away.

I heard the whispers start and I felt the tears start behind my eyes but, I would not allow them to flow just yet. "I can't believe that thing is in our class room. I heard that she was in a gang. She is like so ugly and that nose is like huge. She looks like a drowned rat I will never date her. She must be so stuck up not to talk to us. Did you see her sisters? They are so gorgeous I wonder how she's related to them."

Each whisper I heard I flinched and the tears kept building up. I put my hands on my lap and winced as they hit my bruised stomach. I can't believe my father would do it right before school. As soon as I thought that one pair of eyes met mine.

They were huge and golden but, every second they got darker and darker. Okay he must really hate me like everyone else but, he wasn't glancing at me now. Fear consumed me and if my brother saw me like this he would yell at me for being such a weakling.

My father would call me a bastard child again and when I thought that the now black eyes widened just a little bit and I looked down. What is that guy's problem any way? I never did anything to him.

The rumors started to get worse and worse when I went to gym and headed to the changing rooms and I changed in the bathroom. I heard the girls say that I was so stuck up I wouldn't even change with them but, I only changed in here to avoid anyone seeing the bruise which is now a dark purple color.

We all went out of the gym and I saw that the guy I met in the hall way was in this gym class and he was staring at me with his terrible black eyes. I was scared of him and I thought I saw something flash in his eyes before he masked his face completely.

"Okay everyone we are going to play volleyball and I want Stephanie and Melanie to pick the team mates so we can play." said the gym teacher coming up behind me and nearly scaring me to death. Did I mention my sisters are Stephanie and Melanie? Well now I will never be picked.

Of course my step sisters picked the hottest guys which included the guy from the hall way and soon there was only me left. They argued for a good five minutes until I was forced to be on Melanie's team. I would rather have been on neither.

At the end of the game I reached up for the volley ball and just my luck while I was stretching my shirt went up and I quickly pulled it down which resulted in my team to lose the game and the ball hit my head. I looked into the faces of the other team mates to see if they saw the bruise but, all I saw was anger.

Then I looked into the black eyes of the guy and saw surprise and shock in them. Oh no I think he saw the bruise. Well he better not be expecting an answer because I'm definitely not going to give him one. Well now gym is over and I changed back into my regular clothes in the bathroom.

I went into the lunch room carrying my money for food in my hand when out of nowhere someone yanked the money right out of my hand. "Sister dear I need your money now." she said in my ear. "Why do you need it? You have your own." I protested.

"Well I need it for a friend and if you tell anyone this you better watch your back or I will tell everyone here that you are pregnant. You don't want that do you?" she asked and I shook my head vigorously.

I watched filled with sadness and hunger as my sister went to the popular table and she sat in the lap of her probably new boyfriend and gave him the money. Well that liar why does he need the money?

I sighed and sat down at an empty table listening to the rumbles of my stomach as I glanced up. I saw that the guy from the hall way was sitting at a table of seven and he was staring at me again. I bet he saw what happened and now he thinks I'm pathetic. Well I am so there's no point in thinking bad about it.

I looked at the clock and found out we had thirty more minutes of lunch left and I had nothing to do. I should have brought my book and now the only thing to do is listen in on the gossip. I saw my step sister Stephanie point at someone and I looked at where she was pointing. There was a group of people which consisted of seven beautiful people. I listened and heard that they were Edward Cullen the guy from biology, Bella Swan with brown eyes, Emmett Cullen with all the muscles, Alice Cullen the pixie, Rosalie Hale the most beautiful, Dylan Hale with the blondish hair, and Jasper Hale the guy from the hall way.

It seems like they are all a couple except poor Jasper who I think was heartbroken when Alice broke up with him for Dylan. It seems like Stephanie has an eye for him and he had better know what is coming for him.

Stephanie latches on to the first guy she sees and never let's go and none of them object and I bet he won't too. I hope they will be happy together. Why can't he think he hates her and go for me? Okay shut up mind! Why am I thinking about that?

I saw the guy from biology shaking with laughter but, no one talked to him so why is he laughing? As soon as I thought that he sobered up and said something to the group of people. Coal black eyes turned towards me and I averted my gaze to look at the empty table in front of me.

Oh I am so hungry and I will even eat that disgusting school pizza even though it seems like you can choke by its smell. I heard the swishing sound of the doors and a nauseating smell wafted up to me and I looked up.

The guy from the hall way was gone and how did he move that fast? I looked back down and saw a full tray of food in front of me. Okay where the heck did that come from? Well I'm not complaining so let the feast begin!

As I gulped down the terrible food I looked up and saw my sister pointing at me and laughing which soon brought the whole table into laughing at me. Well this is to expected and I don't really care anymore but, I still felt immense sadness fill me and a few tears prickled behind my eyes.

Suddenly I felt a wave of happiness fill me and it was pushing all the sadness away. I don't want to feel happiness! I want to wallow in my sadness because I deserve it! Then as quickly as the happiness came it disappeared and I thought I saw a flash of white out the window.

I sighed and then I heard the bell ring and I rushed towards my study hall. I sat down at an empty table and tried to do my homework so I didn't have to do it after all the cleaning my step mom would want me to do. She made me her own personal slave and I couldn't object to it one bit.

Then suddenly someone sat right in front of me and closed my book. I looked up and stared straight into the face of Stephanie. I cringed inwardly and I saw the hatred in her eyes and there was a hint of envy in them. Why would she be jealous of me?

"Hello Stephanie." I said quietly when I saw everyone in study hall staring at us. "Don't hello Stephanie me. Look we need to talk privately and we need to do it now." she hissed at me glancing at her class mates. "But I have to do my homework. It's not like we can leave in the middle of class." I said looking at the teacher.

"Shut up nerd and follow my lead." she said and raised her hand. The teacher came up to us and asked "what is the problem ladies?" "Um well my sister here is feeling ill and I don't think you want her disgusting puke on the ground. Can I take her to the nurse?" Stephanie asked. I blushed hard as the students laughed.

"Oh yes well hurry up." she said and we ran out of the class room. Instead of heading towards the nurse's office my sister pulled me into a janitor's closet. "Okay what do you want?!" I practically yelled. She slapped a hand over my mouth.

"We don't want anyone out there to know that we are in here. Now I am giving you a warning." she said and I was pretty much convinced to lick her hand but, I don't want to know how much trouble I will get if I did that so I didn't move.

"Look here loser I want you to stay away from my Jasper or you will pay." she hissed at me and my eyes widened in surprise. "What do you mean stay away from him? I'm not interested in him at all." I said though that was possibly a lie. She gripped my arm and I could feel her nails dig into my skin.

"He kept staring at you and I want you to stay far away from him because he is mine." she said and I nodded. "Good well I just want you to remember our little conversation." Stephanie said and I closed my eyes as I felt her fist connect with my eye.

She huffed and walked out of the janitor closet and I opened my eyes. I could barely open my right eye and I could feel it start to swell and it will be a heck of a black eye. I wonder what my excuse will be this time.

I walked out of janitor's closet and ran smack into somebody. I looked down and saw someone who was shorter than me and that is a huge surprise. "Hi I think you know who I am and everyone knows who you are." she said and she seemed like she had a lot of sugar this morning.

"Yeah everyone knows who I am. And all of its bad." I said the last part under my breath and I think she actually heard it. She must have really good hearing. "Yeah well it seems like you don't have a whole lot of friends so do you want to be mine?" she asked and my eyes widened. I can't believe she wants to be my friend. This must be a trick.

"Yeah right. I bet my step sisters put you up to this. Which one was it Stephanie or Melanie? I bet they will hire some guy who will ask me out and then humiliate me in front of the whole school. Well I'm not buying the friend act so good bye." I said and walked back to class.

"It's not a scam." she said back to me but, I just ignored her. "Where did you get the black eye?" she asked. "I uh fell." I said and walked into the study hall. Obviously she could see the lie come out of my mouth but, I hope she won't investigate it.

Finally it was time for French and when I came in the French teacher was really mad and decided to direct her anger at me. "Why are you late?! Sit down and stay quiet!" she yelled at me and I sat down. I thought the purpose of French was to speak not stay quiet. I heard soft chuckling behind me and I saw that one guy with the bronze hair staring at me. I can't really remember his name but, I can barely remember my own. Suddenly the guy started to laugh harder and I stared at him.

"You two! Stop talking Miss Rivers and let the poor boy work quietly in peace. One more time this happens and I'm giving you a detention!" said the teacher and I cringed. I wasn't even talking to him so why do I get the blame? If I get a detention I will be late cleaning the whole house and then I will have to face the wrath of my father.

French ended and I rushed out of the school so I could actually get on the bus. Sadly I was pushed to the ground and by the time I got my senses back I saw that the bus was gone. I sighed and started to walk home. I heard the loud roar of a car and suddenly mud poured all over me and I heard the laughter of high school guys.

I looked down and tried to get some of the mud out of my hair but, it wouldn't get out. Hopefully my evil step sisters will let me wash it all off. I heard another car come along the road and I stepped away from the road and into the grass.

I heard the car stop and I really hope it's not someone bad. "Hey you girl! Why don't you hang out with us?" asked a slurred voice and I think the guy is drunk. Okay what do I do? Well it's not like anyone will care if I die but, I don't want it this way. I started to run but, then a huge hand clamped down on my shoulder and I was forced to turn around.

I saw five guys in front of me and I smelled a lot of beer. "H-Hi I don't really think you have the right girl. I can direct you to my sisters if you w-want." I said and I didn't really care that I was selling out my sisters.

"Oh I think we have all we want right here." he said and right before I could scream the man was suddenly bowled over and someone stood in front of him. He kept punching the guy but, he made sure there wasn't any blood. I couldn't see who the guy was but, I think he was making sure I couldn't see his face.

He turned towards the four remaining conscious guys and one glance at his face and they ran for the hills. The guy turned towards me and said "go now before I do something I will regret." I turned and started to run but, then I said "thank you!

I ran into my house and slammed the door shut. I breathed heavily when I noticed a shadow in front of me. I looked up and saw my step mother in front of me. "You are late young girl. I won't decide your punishment because your father will." she said and I could feel spit fall onto my face.

I heard pounding footsteps and I cowered against the wall as my father appeared coming down the stairs. His blood shot eyes glared at me and he held a beer in his hand. I gulped when he finally came up in front of me. "Hey there I heard you were late." he slurred out and I stared fearfully into his eyes.

"Well I know the perfect punishment for a bastard child for you. I hope you enjoy it." he said and I felt his fist connect with my good eye. I whimpered in pain and that seemed to strengthen his anger. "You- killed- your- mother- so- you- shall- pay!" he yelled and with ever word there was a punch on every inch of my not exposed body.

Then his finale was to spit straight on my face and when he left the room I ran out of the house and into the woods crying. The tears kept on coming when I fell to the ground and crouched there crying. I just want my mom back.

Up in a tree sat Jasper watching the girl Leslie cry on the forest floor. Her sadness filled him and he never experienced so much pain and sadness in anyone before. When he tried to give her happiness for the first time ever someone pushed back.

The branch swayed and he averted his gaze from the girl and looked at Edward who sat beside him. "So that girl is your singer huh? Well it was about time but, you must stay away from her because no offense you aren't the most stable one." he said.

"Yeah I know but, I can't stand to see her in pain. You said in her mind she gets hurt by her father. Well I can't believe he would do that to such a beautiful girl. I just can't stand to see her in pain. And those guys that were there oh I was going to rip them into shreds but, I couldn't do that in front of her." Jasper said and he heard the girl start to talk.

"I just want my mother back. There is no love in my life and I just want to die!" she said and his heart ached for her. Jasper will show her that there is love in her life and no matter what he will help her want to live.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up feeling cold and I couldn't even feel my toes. Oh what happened last night? All I remember is running out into the forest. I must have fallen asleep out here. Man in Florida it was so much warmer but, here it is so freezing.

I opened my eyes and I was staring at a magnificent sight. The forest was literally glowing with the sun shining down upon it but, the icy wind blew around me. I shakily got to my feet and I felt something fall off of me and I looked down. There on the ground was a blue blanket. Where did it even come from?

I picked it up and inhaled deeply. It smelled musty and like the forest. Okay where did it come from? Maybe the fairies of the forest felt sorry for me. That thought made me burst out laughing. Somewhere in the forest I thought I heard the deep rumble of laughter.

Then I glanced at my watch and saw that it was twelve in the morning. Okay how could I sleep so long? I sobered up and started to look around the clearing I was in. There wasn't any hints about where I could go back home. Great I'm lost in this forest forevermore.

Something unexpectedly hit me on the head and I turned around. No one was around but, on the ground I saw a pine cone lying on the ground facing north. Well I have nothing to lose so I guess I can head this way.

Right before I went into the never ending forest I called out "thank you fairies!" and then started to walk listening in on the deep rumbles of laughter. Why does it sound so familiar?

I saw a break in the trees and I burst out of the trees and right in front of me was my house. Oh thank god I found the way out. Well then again why would I want t be back? My body ached as I remembered what happened last night. I should check out the damage so I could cover it up.

I opened the door and I listened for the booming voice of my father or the whining of my step mother. Oh I am so glad that they aren't here because I wonder what the punishment would be. They would probably think I got into anther gang like in the last town. Well I never was so what's the point of telling them?

I walked into the bathroom and sighed as I hopped into the shower and I was finally able to take at least ten minutes in the shower with hot water. It's a dream come true! After using up all the hot water I looked into the mirror to access the damage. Oh stupid dad he didn't make sure no one can see it.

I have colored bruises all over my stomach and my arms and bruises shaped like his fingers so everyone will know someone grappled my arms. I had two black eyes now and it will take a lot of make up to cover it all up. I felt like crap and I most certainly look like it.

My eyes watered when I remembered what my father said as he beat me up. _You murdered you mother, you murdered your mother._ The words circled around my head and I couldn't get them out. If I was never born my mother never would have died. My father and brother would have been so much nicer and we would never have heard of my step mother.

"I wish I was never born." I said aloud and tears fell out of my eyes. I ran out of the bathroom after putting clothes on of course and I fell onto the couch crying. I felt something under me and I pulled it out. I was holding the blue blanket and I remember throwing it on here when I arrived.

I curled up with it and cried while inhaling the scent. Around one in the afternoon I fell asleep for about five minutes when a door slammed loudly and I sat up thinking that it was my father. Oh please don't hurt me for missing school.

Instead the person in front of me was my brother Drew and he seemed pretty angry. At least he is slightly less worse than my father but, only by slightly. Instead of hitting me my brother starts to tell me all these things which make it hurt inside my heart. At least I hope he didn't lose his job at the tattoo parlor or I would be in deep trouble.

"Hey you monster! I thought you were supposed to be in school midget but, here you are crying your poor unwanted tears on your little baby blanket. Well you don't know how bad life is for me because you only care about yourself! I just lost my job and my girlfriend and now I have no money! I have to go crawling back to father dearest like a baby. I'm turning into you and that is my worst nightmare you freak." My brother said and more tears started to form behind my eyes.

"I will show you the face of a baby and a murderer so you may actually learn a lesson this time." My brother said and he picked me up. He shoved me against the wall and when I peeled myself away from it I saw a huge mirror and inside of it was me.

I was the baby and the murderer and I knew my brother was right. I started to cry as my brother grinned evilly behind me. "That's right you just keep crying but, no one will care and no one ever will. And you know I'm right because I'm always right." He said and the tears came down even harder.

"You must never forget it because you will pay. Now come with me and I will take you back to the precious school to teach you this valuable lesson. You're lucky to have a brother like me because I actually care." He said and pushed me into the car.

I didn't tell him that I had only two classes left because it would be pretty pointless. I can't believe he lost his job and I never even knew that he had a girl friend. My brother usually was always right and I wonder what he has planned for me.

The car jerked forward as we parked in the school parking lot and my head hit the dash board. You can add that to my list of injuries. "Now get on out you freak or do you want all your precious classmates to see you being dragged out of the car." My brother said and without any objection I hopped out of the car.

With my brother's hand on my arm he pulled me into the office. I saw in there the guy from yesterday with the blonde hair and I think his name starts with J sitting in a chair and his eyes bore into mine when he glanced up.

I was filled with fear when those eyes met mine and I have a feeling that he wants to kill me. Oh man he is going to see what my brother is going to do. My brother followed my eyes and saw me staring at him.

He pulled me to the side and whispered in my ear "so you like that guy huh? Well now he will never like you ever again after what I do." He said and I gulped silently. I took a seat as far away from the guy as possible when my borther went up to the office lady who was actually nice to me.

He said loudly "I would like a late slip for my sister here. After partying up with all those gangs she had a lot to drink so she spent the most of the night throwing up and then she slept off the hang over. Please excuse her behavior because at least it isn't as worse as before. I mean she did it with every guy in town."

I stared with my mouth hanging open at my brother. I can not believe he just did that because of course none of that stuff happened. I felt the sadness overwhelm me and even more tears started to gather up behind my eyes.

I took a chance to look beside me and instead of gaping at me like the other guy in the office did he was glaring at my brother. Why is he glaring at my brother? Does he possibly know what I did last night crying in the forest? I suddenly felt a wave of happiness fill me again and I saw the guy staring at me.

I pushed away the sadness and I was once again overwhelmed by sadness. The guy's eyes widened ever so slightly and I felt confused. Why is this guy so surprised? It's not like anyone here did anything out of the ordinary.

"Jasper dear I have your schedule fixed and everything." Said the front desk lady and she handed the guy beside me a paper. So his name is Jasper and I knew it started with J. I looked down at his paper and saw that he now had the same exact schedule as me. Maybe he did it for his adopted brother not for me.

Why would anyone want to be in a class with me? I heard a loud clatter and I saw that one student who overheard what my brother said rush out of the classroom and into the student filled halls. He started to shout and point at me. I guess he told everyone what my brother said.

I sighed and put my head on my knees. Now every student has another reason to hate me. Something tapped on my leg and I looked up. The Jasper guy was tapping my leg and stopped when I met his gaze.

"Hello my name is Jasper Hale. What is yours?" he asked in a polite way and I could kind of hear a southern accent in his voice. Why would this guy want to talk to me? "I bet you want my sister's phone number. Well sorry but, I'm not allowed to know." I said and turned away.

"I don't want to know about your sisters. I want to know all about you." He said and I glanced surprised at him. Before I could say anything else to him my brother grabbed my arm roughly and I was pulled up. My shirt hitched up and Jasper saw the big bruises on my stomach. "Where did you get those?" he asked. "Oh I um fell. Well bye and you better ask my sisters for their phone numbers." I said and I was pulled out of the office by my brother.

My brother pulled me into an empty hall way and turned on me. "Well I guess that wasn't much of a lesson for you because you still talked to that guy. I guess I have to teach you another lesson." He said.

I gulped and my brother smiled evilly at me. He pushed me and I hit the wall hard and all the air left my body. "You killed my mother and you hated her so you will pay for what you did to me. Say you are a bastard child now!" he said pushing me. "I-I'm a bastard child." I said crying. "I didn't hear you." My brother said and punched me on the face.

"I'm a bastard child!" I screamed out but, no one seemed to hear. "Say you wish you were never born." He said kicking my leg. "I wish I was never born and I want to die!" I said and pulled away from him and tried to run away.

Sadly my brother was much faster than me because all he did was kick me and I fell down crying even harder. He kept kicking me and I think I heard a rib crack and then finally I heard his retreating footsteps. But the pain wouldn't go away because with each breath it burned so much. I just want to die.

Jasper sat in the office watching his singer leave the room with the guy who seemed to be her brother. He had so much hatred and lust for blood in his feelings that he just wanted to rip his heart out.

He tried again to get happiness inside of her pain filled heart but, she kept pushing back. That sadness is so strong that she must have had sadness ever since she was born. Jasper first came into the office to change his schedule to fit Leslie's and then he heard that terrible announcement her brother made. Jasper knew none of that was true because Edward and he stayed out all night watching her sleep in the frozen forest and I was nice enough to give her a blanket.

He looked at Leslie and saw such sadness in her eyes that it almost broke his heart even if he didn't have one. She had hastily put on some make up and you could see right through it. She had red blood shot eyes which meant she had been crying all night. There was a bruise on her forehead forming and she had a couple of bruises all over complete with two black eyes.

How can she live with such torment? Jasper tried to introduce himself to her but, all she did was push back and she thought that he wanted to hang out with her terrible sisters. Well all he wanted to do was hang out with her not her sisters.

I saw all those bruises on her stomach and cringed on the inside. The poor girl and then her brother tugged her out of the room and I felt actual fear. What is her brother going to do? If he is like his father at all he is going to hurt her pretty bad.

Suddenly Jasper heard a hall way empty and heard a pathetic voice say that she was a bastard child. Wait a second that was Leslie! He heard some more kicks and screaming and I felt immense pain. He could hear the shouts from here even without inhuman hearing but, no one seemed to notice.

Jasper saw her brother leave looking pretty content and he heard the sobs of Leslie and they seemed to get rougher and rougher like she was having trouble breathing. Without second thought he ran out of the office and saw Leslie crumpled on the ground but, he didn't smell any of her delicious blood.

He heard running footsteps and looked up to see Edward running up to him with Alice tailing behind him. "Alice here got a vision showing Leslie crumpled on the ground but, I see we arrived too late." Edward say and I looked down at her.

"You should have heard what her brother said to and about her." Jasper said and replayed the offices scene in his mind and he winced. 'Uh guys I think she needs some help right now." Alice said and Jasper crouched down beside her. "Okay it seems like she has a broken rib or two and a few cracked ones. At least she isn't bleeding." Jasper said and bent to pick her up.

"Be careful Jasper because she has a broken rib pretty close to her lungs and if it so much as grazes it she is a goner." Edward said and Jasper hefted her up. She was pretty light which must mean she doesn't get a whole lot of food at home. "Edward mind me to give her my lunch from now on." He said and Jasper nodded.

"Since Carlisle is at home today and barely any of the staff at the hospital know how to put on a band aid we should bring her to the house." Alice said and he sighed. "But what if she wakes up when we are running towards the house?" he asked. "Well she might think she is dreaming." Edward said but then he winced.

"Well she is definitely not dreaming because it's all nightmares. She's dreaming of all the abuse she got but, most of it was from her father. Man it's pretty gruesome." Edward said and Jasper growled. "I am going to rip that man to shreds if he lays another finger on her." He growled and Edward nodded.

"But not yet because she will be stuck with that horrid step mother of hers and don't forget her step sisters. Yesterday that Stephanie girl flirted with me even after every girl told her it was a lost call because I'm dating Bella." Edward said.

"Yeah today Melanie said that Dylan was just using me to get to her. Okay he knew me way before he knew her and besides no offense to Bella she is a human and a horrible one at that. And that first black eye came from her sister after she warned her to stay away from "her" Jasper." Alice said.

"Remind me to kill her after I kill Leslie's father." Jasper said and Edward had an annoyed expression on his face. "Why am I your new message system?" he asked and Jasper shrugged. "Let's just run." Alice said and five minutes later they were inside their house.

Leslie groaned in pain and Jasper stared at her filled with anguish. "Ah to see your singer filled with pain. Well it feels like a part of you is gone forever when she isn't there but, you have to get used to it."Edward said coming up behind him.

Suddenly Carlisle appeared in front of them straightening his white coat. "Having fun with Esme?" Edward asked. "Yes I was until I was interrupted with a frantic call from Alice and I couldn't even understand her words except for hurt. So what happened to her?" asked Carlisle after they put her on the table with all of medical tools. "Maybe you should leave the room before we operate." He said and Jasper went out of the room.

_I was playing in my room with a doll when I was fall when I heard a banging noise from downstairs. It must be daddy coming back from work! I rushed down the stairs and then tripped on my brother's foot and I fell to the floor. That little detour didn't stop me because I hopped right back up and stayed in front of the door when it hit the wall pretty hard and it hit my toe. I cried out and held it._

"_Hey you kid stop your whining! You are such a baby I should have taught you a lesson the moment you were born." I heard the slurred voice of my daddy say when he stepped in front of the door. He stood in front of me and he stank heavily of beer and I could almost feel the anger radiate off of him. I felt really scared all of a sudden._

"_Daddy what's wrong?" I asked in a small voice. He didn't respond and all he did was grin evilly at me. Suddenly I felt a hard slap on my cheek and I gasped out in pain. "You never speak out of turn you hear me?!" he yelled at me and I nodded. "I didn't hear you." He said and I whimpered out a yes sir._

_Without any warning I felt a fist connect with my eye and I fell to the ground crying. He kept kicking me and I glanced up once out of my swollen eyes to see my brother sitting on the steps grinning and laughing at me. "You are a bastard child and you should never have been born. I want you to die and your mother wanted that too. You were supposed to die but, instead you took your mother's life. You should have died!" He yelled at me and I whimpered._

_I was bleeding and I was getting dizzy from blood loss. Unimaginable pain filled me and my ribs burned with such intensity I thought I would die right there. Instead I just fainted but, the pain just kept coming and coming._

I screamed out loud and I was staring into the face of someone with golden eyes and his eyes seemed to be filled with concern. "Please come down Leslie." He said but, I didn't listen. All I could think about was my dad hitting me. "Please just take away the pain. Daddy I know I was meant to die so why don't you just kill me? His pain is too much all I want to do is die!" I said and burst out crying and I didn't pay attention to the pain in my stomach.

"Don't worry Leslie your dad isn't here. Your safe and he can't get to you here." The guy said but, I kept on crying. Then I realized that he knew about my father. "Oh hah ha my father didn't do anything. I just fell down the stairs. Oh look where am I?" I said quickly changing the subject.

Thankfully he didn't mention my father and he said "oh the um office worker found you and brought you here because you see I wasn't at work and I was the most successful doctor around here. My name is Carlisle Cullen."

If I had a drink in my mouth it would have been sprayed all over the table. "You mean like the Cullen's at my school?" I asked. "Yes the very ones but, by the way I suggest you don't move a lot. You had a broken rib and the way it was broken it will take a while to heal. I suggest you stay at home for a few days." He said.

I would have thankfully agreed to lose some school when I suddenly remembered that my brother would be staying around the house while everyone else wasn't there. I gulped and was instantly filled with fear. I heard someone walk into the room and looked up.

The guy with the curly bronze hair walked into the room. What was his name? I think it was Edwin or Eduardo or something like that. The guy seemed to be fighting laughter when he held out his hand towards me. "My name is Edward Cullen." He said and I shook hands with him.

"Carlisle I think it would be best if she stayed here until she was well again. You know because it would take a lot of um pain to get there." Edward said turning towards his father. Why does it seem like they're having a silent conversation with each other? "Oh yes that is an excellent idea Edward. Do not worry a thing about your parents because I will take care of it. Alice must have some pajamas for you." He said and I was escorted out of the room.

This huge house is amazing. I mean the closet was bigger than my own room and it most certainly had much nicer things than my room. I winced every time I breathed and then I was directed into a huge room. "Oh my." I whispered as I took everything in. There were so many expensive things and I stood in front of a closet the size of a mall.

Alice I think bounced out of the closet and seemed like she wanted to hug me but, instead she shook my hand when she saw my stomach. "Come on Leslie I have some pajama's that would look fabulous on you." She said and then before I knew it I was wearing a blue tank top and short blue shorts. I fingered the shirt and said "is this made of silk?"

She nodded and my eyes started to tear up. "What's wrong?" she asked looking worriedly at my face. "Oh it's uh just that I never wore anything as nice as this.' I said and I let a tear fall. "Oh you poor thing. Well it's time for bed any way and you can take my bed." She said and I stared at the giant bed.

"Where will you sleep?" I asked looking at her. "Oh I am uh sleeping in Dylan's bed this time." She said and ran out of the room before I could question her. I looked at the door and saw someone pass. Then Jasper entered the room with his eyes widened slightly and I tugged self consciously at my shirt.

"Hello Leslie I just wanted to wish you good night." He said and I felt pleased. "Oh yes well your house is so much better than mine. Did you know your sister's closet is as big as a mall?" I said. "Yes well I should know because she drabs me shopping with her almost every weekend. Well good night." Jasper said.

"Yes good night Jasper." I said and as soon as he left I hopped into the bed and snuggled in the covers. I slipped off into sleep where the pain of my life roamed free.

Jasper watched as the love of his life squirmed in Alice's bed. She looked so beautiful in those pajamas and when he looked around her house he found out she didn't even own any clothes over twenty dollars. As she slept she cried out and tears fell off her eyes. All Jasper wanted to do was curl up beside her but, he mustn't.

He kept trying and trying to push happiness inside of her to chase away her sadness but, the sadness was even deeper in her sleep and he didn't even make a dent in her wall. Jasper will do everything I can to help her beat this sadness whatever it takes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_I was walking home from school feeling terrible because I had no friends. I knew that this was a dream but, I couldn't help the sadness seep into my aching heart. My legs were so tired and I couldn't move another step when I finally reached home. Well if you can call it a home for me because it doesn't mean anything to me._

_I walked up to the door but, I didn't hear any sounds from inside. No evil step mother screaming or my father guzzling down beer. I couldn't hear my step sisters whine about not having any money for clothes. Where is everybody?_

_I opened the door and braced myself for yelling and screaming for being late and for the pain from my father's blows but, none of it came. I looked around but, no one was there. I walked into the living room and happened on to an amazing sight. My father and brother were laughing and having a good time. Okay I have no idea what is happening._

_I heard a voice come from the kitchen but, it didn't sound like my step mother or sisters but, it was a woman's voice which sounded oddly familiar. Did my father bring an unknown lady in the house but, then where is my step mother? "I have the food ready boys." Said a motherly voice and my brother and father ran into the kitchen without seeing me at all._

_I carefully walked into the kitchen and saw my brother and father crouching at the kitchen table munching on mouth watering food. They were teasing each other and both had smiles on their faces. Someone was crouching into the refrigerator but, then turned to face me. I gasped at her face and tears sprang from my eyes._

"_Mommy is that you?" I whispered and gazed into her face. She didn't have the big nose that I have and she had perfect black hair. I looked into her gray eyes that were just like mine and gasped again when I saw the emotion in them._

_Instead of love inside of them it was eternal hatred and she glared at me. "You were the one who killed me. I hate you and everyone hates you. You will never find love and you shouldn't even be alive. It would be better for everyone if you just dropped dead. So why don't you just die?!" she yelled at me._

_My heart was smashed and broken into a million pieces as fresh tears rolled off my face. "I think I should help you little girl." She said and my father grabbed me before I could move. They taunted me and I tried to cover my ears but, the words kept on coming. _

_My mother leaned forward and I saw her teeth glisten red as she reached for my neck. She tilted my head up until I met her eyes and said "this will only hurt a lot and you most certainly deserve it." Then she put her fangs against my neck and bit as hard as she could._

_I could feel the blood pour out of me and the life going along with it. Pain filled me and it felt like my whole body was on fire. I screamed so loud it hurt and the pain just kept coming and coming as I heard my father and brother's voices swarm around my head. Why can't I just die?!_

Jasper watched as his singer and love of his life squirmed on the bed and without warning her eyes opened and she screamed so loud my ears hurt. She seemed like she was still asleep with her eyes still open. Her normal gray eyes were turned red just like a vampire's and she kept screaming and screaming.

Edward ran into the room and asked "what happened?" "I don't know because she just started screaming out of nowhere and look at her eyes Edward." Jasper said. "Her dreams or nightmares are strangely realistic and horrifying. She's apparently dreaming about vampires which is strange really." He said.

"Why would she be dreaming about vampires? It's not like she knows they're real or not." Jasper said and looked down at her. She screamed again and started to mumble words. "Mommy is that you? No please don't! I didn't mean to kill you! All I want to do is die!" she said and Jasper squirmed uncomfortably. Tears were streaming off her face and in her emotions were terrible like unbearable pain and sadness and it made it seem like her heart was broken.

"Should we wake her up now?" Jasper asked feeling the pain inside of her. "Oh yeah I think it would be best for the both of you." Edward said and Jasper shook Leslie's shoulder gently. "Wake up Leslie." He said but, she didn't wake up. "No don't touch me you beast! I should not be touched! I am a bastard child and a murderer. Just kill me now and let me die please." She said and her eyes were still blood red.

"How are we going to wake her up?" Edward asked and Jasper shrugged. "Leslie we have some food for you if you want to wake up." Edward said. "No stop biting me! It's burns so much!" Leslie said gripping at her throat. Jasper's throat started to burn and he thought about that delicious blood in his mouth.

"Okay Jasper calm down. This is Leslie and you don't want her to be in any more pain do you?" Edward asked reading his mind. "No one will miss her." The monster inside Jasper said. "You would and the rest of us would." Edward said and Jasper took a few deep breaths until he couldn't feel the burning.

"Okay I'm better but, how are we going to wake her up? Obviously sound can't do it because she would have woken up from all of her screaming. Maybe if we say something to her it will wake her up." Edward suggested. "It's worth a try. Well what does she love?" Jasper asked.

"How would I know? She thinks that nothing loves her so why would she love anything? Wait I know. Hey Leslie Jasper is here." Edward said and Jasper slapped his arm. "Fear- love- fear- I don't know!" Leslie said and then she stopped moving.

My stomach was churning from that dream or nightmare and I thought I remembered hearing someone say something with a J but, I can't remember it now. I opened my eyes and was staring straight into two anxious faces. "What are you guys staring at? Wait why are you guys in here?" I asked pulling on my twisted pajamas.

Uh you were screaming so we wanted to check on you." Said the guy whose name I forgot but, I think it was Edwin. Man I am so terrible with names. "By the way my name is Edward." He said and I looked at him curiously. It seemed like he read my mind when I was wondering about his name. Well I shouldn't dwell on it.

"Yes hello Edward sorry about the screaming. I hope I didn't wake you two up." I said worriedly and I would never forgive myself if I caused them an inconvenience. "Oh no worries we were up any way making um lunch." Jasper said and I wonder why I remember his name and not Edward's.

Edward seemed like he was about to burst out laughing for no apparent reason when I realized just what Jasper said. Once again if I had water in my mouth it would have been sprayed all over Jasper's face. Edward finally burst out laughing and Jasper glared at him. "No offense r anything but, what is your problem?" I asked.

"Oh nothing I was just remembering an old joke." Edward said and I think he was lying. "Oh really then what was it?" I asked. Edward immediately sobered up and he said "I um can't really remember. I have to leave now." Then he ran out of the room.

Jasper looked embarrassed and annoyed at the same time and I couldn't really blame him. "So Jasper your brother is so weird I won't dignify his behavior with a response. So what time is it?" I asked. "It's well two in the afternoon." He said. "Om my god I have to get home." I said lurching to my feet. I wobbled a little bit but, Jasper caught me. I stared into his eyes and I felt immediate fear fill me.

I sat down and Jasper swiftly let go of me and averted his eyes from mine. "So why do your eyes change color?" I asked. He looked pretty shocked and I did too. The only eye color I saw his eyes was black. "Okay please ignore that question because I have no idea why I asked that. I keep thinking about these blood red eyes." I said feeling embarrassed and scared at the same time.

"So then why do your eyes change color?" he asked me and I grew instantly confused. "They don't change color. Where did you get an idea like that?" I asked and he shrugged. "Do you want breakfast or lunch right now?" he asked me.

"Um no thank you. I don't really feel up to eating because of this dream or nightmare though I think I forgot most of it except for the eyes." I said. "Wait you can't remember a thing about your dream?" he asked and I nodded. "Oh well come on downstairs and meet my family." He said and pulled me up.

I walked down the stairs marveling at all of the beauty and then in the kitchen everyone was there and they immediately looked up at us. How did they know that we were coming in here? Do they have someone who can tell the future? When I thought that Edward's head shot up and he stared at me. Of course there isn't a future teller person because that's pure fantasy.

Edward relaxed and I found that very suspicious. Maybe there's a mind reader in this family. Edward didn't move this time so I guess he really can't read my mind. "So Leslie why did your brother do this stuff to you?" the beautiful person asked bluntly and Jasper glared at her while I panicked.

"My brother didn't hurt me at all. He would never um do that. I just fell down the stairs that's all." I lied straight through my teeth. Oh I wonder what my father will do to me when I get back home. "So Leslie do you want to go home now? Your ribs seemed to have healed quite nicely." Asked Carlisle and I nodded thankfully.

"Yes thank you but, you don't have to do that. I can walk back home." I said and without and without any warning they all burst out laughing except for the beautiful person. "So Leslie don't you feel like fear around us and that you don't trust them with your life?" asked the blonde girl. "Um why are you asking?" I asked shying from her glare.

I always expected hatred from all the girls because of all those rumors so why do I feel sad that I don't have her friendship? I've been separated from friends all my life and no one really bothered to know me. "Oh no reason so is the rumor about you being a murderer true?" she asked and pain and shame filled me. "Rosalie how dare you say that to a guest!" said a motherly figure who glared at Rosalie.

She seems to love them very much even though they aren't her own children. Even my own step mother didn't want me and made me clean the house over and over again. Images of me sleeping in the middle of the night and being woken by my step mother and ordered to clean the floor because I missed a spot. Edward seemed saddened by something while Jasper seemed plain old pained.

"Any way you can't walk because it's like ten miles to your house." Carlisle said but, does he really think I'm that weak and tired? Well I probably am so I have no objections even though I walk six miles every day. "Okay do we go now?" I asked and he nodded. I was just about to follow him out when I realized that I still had Alice's pajamas on.

"Oh sorry Alice I didn't realize that I was still wearing your pajamas. I should probably get out of them now." I said heading to the bedroom. "Oh no worries you can keep them. I bet your sisters will be jealous of them because all of their clothes are made of fake silk." She said but, she didn't know how wrong she was. Once my sisters saw me in them they would think I stole them so they would make me take them off. Then because I wore them they would never put them on and they would then burn them.

"Oh no I could never have them because they were probably very expensive." I said because I could never take them. "On no I insist. To a successful doctor's daughter those pajamas didn't even put a dent in our fortune now hurry on out because Carlisle is waiting for you." Alice said and I was pushed out of the room.

As I went towards Carlisle I could hear Edward and Alice arguing though I wonder why. I turned to see a black Mercedes in front of me with Carlisle in the front seat. "This is your car?" I asked feeling pretty shocked. "Yes because being a doctor you can treat yourself to a lot of fancy stuff but, this isn't actually my car. It's Jasper's and he's going to drive you to your house." He said.

Just then Jasper snuck up behind me and tapped my shoulder. I jumped and fear consumed my heart as I remembered fangs leaning down to my throat. "Oh Leslie I didn't shock you too much did I?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Oh no I was just remembering I didn't do my um math homework." I said and climbed into the car before he could ask anymore question. I have never even been in the math classroom because of being so late all the time.

The car started and we zoomed out of the drive way so fast I almost lost all my breath. My ribs ached slightly and I put a hand over them. "All right back there?" asked Jasper. "Oh just perfect except for the fact your going so fast." I said taking in short breaths. "Is there something wrong with fast cars?" he asked. "Oh no not really it just shocked me is all." I said and in just a few minutes we were in my drive way.

"That was fast." I said after climbing out of the car. Wind was blowing all around us but, I felt strangely un affected by it. "Hey isn't this wind really strong?" Jasper asked practically shouting. "Uh sure though it will probably lead to a bad storm." I said and shivered from the thought of thunder. Ever since my dad started drinking I was scared of thunder because it reminded me of his booming voice.

Jasper went beside me and then he seemed very confused. "This is very strange. The wind isn't affecting you at all. In fact there isn't any wind at all near you." He said. "Well it's best to ignore it." I said and went to the door. Before I could open it I heard footsteps and the door was yanked open.

"I told you to stay away from my Jasper s now you will pay." Stephanie said and grabbed at my arm. Then she noticed Jasper standing right next to me and let go of me instantly and started to straighten out her hair. "Oh well hello Jasper what are you doing at my house." She asked while glaring at me.

"Oh it was just driving her back from my place after being treated by my father." Jasper said nervously and I bet he's just waiting to ask her out. Unexplained rage filled me and the wind howled fiercer around us. Okay I really need to calm down but, where did this anger come from? I thought I couldn't feel anger anymore because of all the pain. My mother would have said it was jealously but, I don't have a mother.

Sadness filled me taking away the sadness and tears prickled behind my eyes. Jasper looked at me sideways and he looked shocked and I tried to keep the tears back. "Well come on sister dear we don't want dad to get angry now do we?" Stephanie asked and pulled me into the house.

"Oh by the way Jasper do you want to go out Sunday? I know this perfect restaurant and the house will be totally empty that night." She asked. Wait what about me because where would I be? "Oh I'm sorry but, I will be hiking with my family that weekend." Jasper said and I was surprised. I thought he would jump with joy about going on a date with her.

Stephanie was instantly saddened and after seeing him off she turned on me. "I thought I told you to stay away from him! You are just a skank stealing my boyfriend!" she yelled at me and then she slapped my cheek pretty hard. She has one heck of an arm.

"And where did you get those clothes? I bet you stole them! Wait until daddy hears what you did and he will get even more angry so you better watch out you slut." She said and stalked off. I heard a door slam and cautiously walked into my father's bedroom hoping he was asleep but, sadly with my luck he wasn't.

"You young lady you are in deep trouble now. I hear you stole those fancy clothes so now I have to take care of it." My father's voice was very slurred and he gripped at my shirt. With one fluid moment it was ripped and my father grinned at me. He punched me right on my healing black eye and I staggered back.

My father pushed me into the hall and my head connected into the wall as I fell to my knees. "I bet you enjoyed that huh murderer? Well then you will just love this." My father said and kicked me forward. I passed the wall and flew down the stairs. I landed in a crumpled heap moaning from the pain.

My ribs were burning with a fiery pain and my leg was broken I think. I tried to move but, I couldn't move one inch. Blood filled my mouth as I bit my tongue hard as I saw my father coming down the stairs. "And lookie here. Now the murderer is also a stealer and a dirty little girl. You ruined my stairs with your blood so you shall pay." He said and picked me up.

He slammed open the door and stood outside on the front steps with me in his arms. He tilted my head up to meet his gaze and he said "well Leslie dear daughter I bet its cold isn't it? Well I'll just go inside and lock the door because you are never allowed in here ever again!"

Then with those final words he threw me out in the forest and I landed on my broken leg and I opened my mouth for a scream, but no sound came out. I couldn't speak at all and all I could make was a small croaking sound. Oh Jasper where are you when I need you?

I tried to crawl and I managed a few inches when I fell to the ground all out of breath. Everything burned but, I managed a foot more before I burst upon a clearing and now I can't move any more. The clearing was quite beautiful except for the spot I was spitting blood into. I heard a branch snap and I looked up.

"Hey Jonathan look what we have here. A pathetic little human who is dying a slow and painful death. She seems like a good meal to me doesn't she?" asked one of the two men who entered the clearing and I stared at them. They were both so beautiful but, this time instead of looking just like the Cullen's they had red eyes instead of gold or black.

"Vampires." I whispered though I have no idea why I just said that. No way are these people vampires even though they said I was a good meal. Maybe they were just cannibals and this time they didn't have to chase someone. Then why do they remind me so much of the nightmare that I can't remember?

"Hey this little girl has caught on pretty fast. Usually they don't know who we are until they are almost dead." Said one and the guy named Jonathon stopped him from moving any closer to me. "Hey watch out man. She smells like other vampires so maybe she just escaped from her captors and we shouldn't play with another's prey." He said. "But we have to have a proper meal and the only thing around here were the stupid animals and no way am I eating those." One protested.

I tried to crawl away again but, suddenly an iron grip held my shoulder and I gasped in pain. "Bad move little girl because now you will feel a whole lot of pain." Said the one without a name and then he started to concentrate on something. Without any warning all the strength in my body left me and I couldn't move at all. "There we go all fixed so now we have an easy meal." He said.

Then he tilted up my chin and started to lean into my chin when suddenly my whole dream came back to me. My mother trying to kill me and her being a vampire. Sudden rage filled me and the wind howled around us. "You will never kill me!" I yelled and the wind blew the man away from me and he landed on a tree.

Wind swirled around me as my anger raged on and I lost all sense of what was happening. I ran to a tree and started punching with fists filled with strength. "This is for my dad! All I want to do is die but, I keep ruining it! My mom shall pay and so will my dad. This is what I will do to you!" I yelled and punched at the tree. All the strength and rage and left me and the wind died down.

I fell to my knees and stared at my bloody knuckles and the now fallen tree in front of me. The Jonathon guy was long gone and the other one was knocked out cold. "What have I done? What have I done?!" I yelled to the sky and cried into my hands. "Calm down Leslie everything is all right. Just go to sleep and we will take care of everything." Someone said and I was pushed into someone's cold body. I closed my eyes and listened to the person hum a lullaby as I soon fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jasper paced around the room thinking about where Leslie was. Alice was trying to get a read on her future but, it was fuzzy and the only thing she could make sense was fear. Jasper had a bad feeling that Leslie was in deep trouble. He never should have left her to face her own father.

"Can you see anything now?" he asked impatiently looking at her. She wasn't at all upset about him loving Leslie and out of all the feelings she could have chosen she chose happiness. It made it feel like it was truly over between the two of them because Alice has Dylan while he has Leslie.

"You have to be patient Jasper or you will never learn the truth. Also since you asked I haven't seen anything yet and would it hurt to say please for once? Edward will be here in a minute after checking her family's mind." She said and Jasper almost growled at her but, he never could. "So you can predict his but, not Leslie's?" he asked and before she could answer Edward entered the room.

"Okay can you two please stop fighting? I checked the father's mind and the last thing he did to her was pretty bad. Jasper you may want to sit down for this." Edward said and Jasper used his power to see that he was disgusted and worried. Jasper did as he was told ready to break someone's neck if something bad happened to her.

"Okay first he called her some stuff that should not be said in front of you Jasper. Then after that he slapped her but, that isn't the worst of it. He kicked her down the stairs and when she was bleeding with a probable broken leg he threw her out into the woods and told her that she was never allowed into the house again." Edward said.

"He did what?!" Jasper yelled jumping to his feet and feeling immense anger. "He left her out alone bleeding in that?!" he yelled and pointed outside where thunder was booming and the wind was going faster and faster. "Sadly yes and I couldn't track her scent in the forest because of all the wind and I didn't hear her mind either." Edward said.

"So she could be dead or dying right now? We need to find her right now!" he yelled and Alice nodded enthusiastically "Okay but, remember Jasper she is bleeding so you might lose well control so just watch out." Edward said and they all ran outside. Jasper's frantic mind focused only on Leslie and hoping that she wasn't dead. Oh and that he couldn't live with himself if she died.

"Calm down Jasper if we can't find her we will call those stupid dogs to help us scent her." Alice said looking worriedly at his face. "Is that supposed to make me better because it did the opposite." He said and then he smelled something.

"Guys I smell two nomad vampires heading to the clearing you and Bella usually go to." He said looking at Edward. "We better get them out of our territory before they find Leslie. Come on." Edward said and they started to track the scent. Once they reached the clearing a wonderful scent flooded all of Jasper's senses and his throat burned with such intensity that he couldn't stand it.

He leapt forward and saw two male vampires leaning over a girl crumpled on the ground. Blood flowed from her leg and he looked at her face and saw that it was Leslie. He ran at her and Edward kept restraining him but, he was getting loose. Right before he could leap away from Edward he felt pain and fear fill him and found that it was Leslie whose eyes were clouded over.

What was he doing? This was Leslie the love of his life. She wasn't a meal or prey and she doesn't deserve dying by him. But she's your singer and she deserves to die. No he love her and Jasper will never hurt her. Edward seemed to be reading his mind because he loosened his hold on him.

The nomad vampires didn't see them yet and they were still leaning over Leslie when a new feeling came to Jasper that almost bowled him over. It was such an intense anger that it soon made Jasper lust for blood. But first he has to figure out who exactly is feeling the anger.

He felt around and that the anger was actually coming from Leslie whose eyes were now blood red. I never knew she had that much anger inside of her. I didn't even think that she had anger at all in the first place. The wind was howling and going faster and faster but, no wind was affecting Leslie at all.

Suddenly without warning a huge gust of wind blew towards one of the vampires who was leaning towards her throat and he flew backwards into a tree. He was unconscious before they knew it and Jasper was bewildered. Okay where the heck did that wind come from?

Leslie then looked around the clearing and saw the other vampire was gone but, she still didn't see us hidden in the shadows. Then instead of punching the one vampire who was lying against a tree she started to punch a tree and Jasper saw that she didn't make any dents in the tree. He guessed that she isn't all that strong after all.

She then screamed some words that Jasper didn't really make any sense of and then fell to the ground crying. He started to go near her but, Edward grabbed him. "Stop it Jasper. Her blood is too strong for you and even I am having some trouble." He said but, Jasper brushed off the hand. "I don't even smell her blood but, she needs me." He said and walked up to Leslie.

Edward didn't stop him as he pulled Leslie into his arms. He didn't even smell her blood as he looked into her now glazed over eyes. Jasper started to hum a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him and Leslie smiled. She closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep. He stared at her face when he heard someone clear their throat quietly.

Jasper looked up and saw Edward looking down at him. "I'm sorry to interrupt this loving moment but, we need to go get some help. Alice and I will look for Carlisle while you will hunt that other vampire." Edward said. "No I will not leave her to die! Why can't I stay here with her and maybe the vampire could come back here? What if the vampire wakes up and sees an easy meal lying on the ground? What if she dies? Why can't we bring her to our place?" Jasper asked.

"Okay calm down Jasper and just stop worrying. First that vampire was too scared to come back and he wouldn't even try to get between you and Leslie. And Alice here is already taking care of that other vampire because he is burning to a crisp over there. She won't die because there isn't enough loss of blood to kill her and it isn't that cold." Edward said.

"It's freezing out here but, you just can't feel it because of the whole being dead thing. Did you see that wind? It knocked that vampire all the way into a tree." Jasper said. "I don't think the wind can make her cold at all. Just look at her." He said and Jasper looked down.

The wind was blowing around them but, when it came a few inches towards Leslie it stopped completely and there was a circle of warmth around her. "Where did you think that wind come from? Oh wait I already know because of the mind reading thing. How could you think this storm could do that? I mean really how stupid are you?" Edward asked him.

"Then what are you suggesting huh? That she could control the wind but, she isn't even a vampire. Did you even think about that?" Jasper practically yelled and Leslie stirred in her sleep. "Yes she can control the wind and you can ask Carlisle that as soon as we find him. Now we have to go now." He said and Jasper looked reluctantly at Leslie. "I will be back my love." He whispered in her ear and set her down.

Then he started to run following the nomad's scent. He spent almost an hour searching for him but, the scent was pretty tricky. It seems like this nomad is a very tricky one. He reached the clearing and saw Carlisle, Edward, Alice, and the rest of the family crouched around the tree where Leslie was and they were really worried.

"Okay what happened?" Jasper asked coming up behind them. He looked over Edward's shoulder and saw with a gasp that Leslie was gone without a trace. "She's gone and we can't trace her scent with all the wind." Edward said reading his mind. Carlisle held out his cell phone and said "we have to call the werewolves." Jasper groaned and stared worriedly at where Leslie last was. Where ever did she go?

I woke up in the middle of that one clearing and my brain was pretty fuzzy. I couldn't quite remember what happened and it was just out of reach but, all I could remember was a lullaby being sung to her. Oh man what happened last night and what is with all this pain?

I looked down and saw that my leg was oddly out of shape and I realized with a gulp that it was broken. I was bleeding deeply from a cut on my forehead and the blood kept going into my eye. I groaned and sat up wincing from the pain. I looked around the clearing and saw the remains of a pretty large fire and it smelled like a burned corpse but, that can't be right. My mind must be playing tricks on me.

I tried to get up but, the pain was too intense and I fell to the ground with a huff. My head was burning up and everything was so hot. I had a high fever but, I didn't think one bit about that because I think I was in a delirious phase. "Ha hah ha the wind is so beautiful. Maybe it can help me but, wait why am I talking to myself? Ha hah ha I've gone insane. Hey wind why don't you go and help me up?" I asked.

I couldn't really remember what was happening and I really hate these giddy phases. I couldn't think straight and I couldn't know what was happening. When I asked the last question I felt something shift inside of me and without warning I was standing on my one good foot.

"Ha hah ha I can't believe that just worked. Then wind can you help me walk around? I want to go shopping for something. Maybe a little something for Jasper because you know what? I think I love him even though I am so scared of him. Ha hah ha that doesn't make any sense." I said and I was pushed along by some unknown force.

I started to sing along to that lullaby that kept ringing around my head and I didn't pay any attention to where I was going. Suddenly I walked smack into a tree and I fell flat onto my butt. Laughing I put my hand on a piece of ground covered in leaves about to pull myself up when I heard a snap.

Before I could move my hand away a bear trap snapped right onto my hand but, I couldn't even feel it because of the delirious phase. Thank god for this fever because I would be screaming my head off without it. I moved to sit down beside a tree when I hit my head on the tree trunk and my body curled up into a ball except for my injured hand and I crouched in the roots of the tree.

No one would be able to see me here and that bear had better not be sniffing around here. I looked down at my injured hand and was really glad it didn't touch a bone because the pain was slowly coming back. When is someone going to rescue me?

Without any warning at all the pain rushed through the barrier and I screamed from the intense pain. The wind howled and I saw branches fall from the trees. "Oh god help me!" I yelled and tears sprang to my eyes. I was losing consciousness pretty fast from all the blood loss and I don't think I could last long.

I heard a snuffling sound and I turned my head slightly to see this huge bear thing staring straight at me. "Hello wolf did anyone ever tell you that you look bigger than a regular wolf? Maybe you're pregnant or something but, I don't know nothing. My father he almost killed me a couple of times and calls me a murderer and by the way why am I telling you this stuff? Oh by the way tell Jasper I love him and nowgood bye and I hope the wind helps you." I said and fainted. The wolf ran towards the clearing.

Jasper paced around the clearing gazing worriedly at the forest. He was left here alone to listen to the wolves reports instead of searching for Leslie the love of his life. He could barely stand it if she was out there dead or dying.

When the wolves came they immediately split up to look and Jasper really hopes they find her. He heard a bush rustle and looked up to see Embry walking towards him with an anxious face. "Jasper good news is that I found Leslie alive. The bad news is that she was delirious and her hand was in a bear trap.

And guess what she said to me? She thought I was a pregnant wolf and that her father beat her. Also she said t tell you that she loves you." Embry said. Anger filled Jasper as he glared at him. "You couldn't have brought her with you? I mean you were right there!" he said.

"Well I'm sorry but, I can't really carry anything without opposable thumbs so we have to get Carlisle to go help her." Embry said and with a flash of light Carlisle was in the clearing holding his medicine bag. "I heard my name and came here so Embry lead the way." He said and we ran into the woods.

After running a mile or so Embry slowed down in front of a giant tree and nestled in the roots of the tree was Leslie. I looked around and saw with disgust a giant bear trap snapped on her right hand. Oh man that must hurt a ton. She was crying and thrashing around in pain.

Carlisle knelt down and grabbed her broken leg to well to put this simply to put it back to its regular shape so it wouldn't be broken forever. "Oh and by the way what is up with the girl and the wind? I mean she told me that the wind will help me and when I was running it felt like the wind was helping me run faster." Embry said.

"Be quiet Embry but, it seems like Leslie has a power even though she is a human. Now please be quiet while I fix her leg. Now she may scream a little so cover your ears." Carlisle said and pulled on her leg. She screamed so loud Jasper could hear it even though he had covered his ears. "Man that girl can scream." Embry mumbled and Jasper hit him.

"Why are you still here? Go tell the others that we found her and meet back at the house." Jasper said and Embry saluted and ran away changing into a wolf. Jasper winced at the pain when Embry saluted him because it reminded him of when he was in the war. "Okay Jasper can you break the bear trap but, remember not to breathe." Carlisle said.

"Why does everyone think I can't handle being around her blood? I care about her more than her blood even if it smells good. So please stop saying that." Jasper said and knelt down beside Leslie. He couldn't even smell the blood as he snapped the trap open and braced himself for her scream. Instead of screaming she smiled slightly and mumbled the word "Jasper"

Jasper couldn't help but, smile when she said his name and felt her feelings. She was feeling fear and love. Why does she always feel that combination whenever his name was mentioned? Is she just scared of him or is she scared of the love for Jasper? Oh he is so confused right now.

"Jasper if you're done staring into space we need to get her back to the house. You there and tell the others that Leslie will live if they just clear out of the house. I'll bring her back there and don't worry she will heal." Carlisle said snapping Jasper back into reality. Jasper nodded and started to run.

He reached the house and smelled dog instantly and he crinkled his nose. It seemed like the whole pack was there and it was so loud. When he opened the door everyone became instantly quiet as they stared at him. Jasper cleared his throat and stared at their anxious faces and he sent some calmness to them.

"Okay everyone Carlisle said that Leslie will live and she will heal though slowly. From what I saw she had a deep cut on her forehead, a fever, a broken leg, and a hand stuck in a bear trap. Carlisle wants you all to leave so he can fix Leslie." Jasper said and right then Carlisle burst into the room carrying Leslie.

"Sorry about this everyone but, we have a sudden change of plans. Leslie here can't be treated at a hospital because her fever has turned into phenomena. I suggest you all leave." Carlisle said and Jasper's breathing hitched. She can't be that sick, she can't. He couldn't live with himself if she gets hurt.

"Jasper she was hurt her whole life and it wasn't like you could have been with her then. But you can be with her now and you have to think happy thoughts because you're bringing everyone done and they think that she's going to die even though they never knew her. Look at Embry, he isn't even laughing about being called pregnant." Edward said putting a hand on Jasper's shoulder.

He looked around and saw solemn faces all around and they all stared at Leslie with pain filled eyes. "Do you even know her? Do you know her favorite color? Do you even know who she is and why?" Edward asked. "No I don't know a thing about her but, look at it now. I love her and I plan to know everything about her." Jasper said looking into her face.

"Yeah well lighten everyone else up and we're good to go." He said and Jasper tried to change everyone's feeling and the faces seemed to lighten up but, only a little bit. "Okay let's move out and come by the hospital any time to check on her and please Jasper keep your feelings to yourself." Carlisle said and Edward and Jasper jumped into the car where Leslie lay in the back seat.

"So Edward do you know why Leslie feels fear around me?" Jasper asked as they sped along. "I think it's because she can feel the vampire on us and scared that we can kill her. And maybe because she never experienced you know love before so it scares her." Edward said and Jasper sighed.

"How do I get her to love me without any fear?" Jasper asked. "Well I think you just have to show her some love and she will loosen up." He said and they arrived at the hospital. Carlisle picked up Leslie and immediately put her in the emergency room where Jasper and Edward waited outside.

Two hours later Carlisle moved Leslie into one of the hospitals and Jasper moved to a seat beside her bed. She wouldn't be waking up for a few hours but, already Jasper could feel her slowly waking up. Then her feelings grew erratic so he knew that he was having a nightmare.

_I was in a forest standing there in the wind shivering slightly. I was walking towards where I think there was a cliff and I looked down. I was wearing a silvery white dress that I would never wear. It would show all the bruises but, my skin showed none of them. I wasn't wearing any shoes which showed a lack of planning on my behalf._

_I suddenly burst into a small clearing right beside a cliff's edge and it was so beautiful with the full moon shining down upon me. On the ground was a perfect picnic and sitting on the blanket was the perfect man, Jasper. "Hello Jasper." I said in a whispery voice. "Ah the beautiful Leslie has arrived. How has my love been doing?" he asked and I blushed. _

"_I am doing well thank you Jasper." I said and shivered slightly. Why am I even wearing a dress and why did Jasper call me his love? "Oh Leslie my dear you seem cold. Though I'm not much for the warm department I will try." Jasper said and stood up. He grabbed my hand and helped me sit down._

_He turned my head slightly so I could meet his eyes and they were turning darker and darker. "You know I loved you since I first met you and let me show you my love." He said and then he kissed me lightly on the lips. It turned rougher and rougher and soon he was gripping my arm so hard I thought it would break. _

_He turned my head upwards and he pulled closer to my neck. Why does this feel familiar like déjà vu? "This will hurt ever so slightly my dear." He said and leaned in even closer. "Jasper please don't hurt me! Let go of me!" I said trying to break from his grip but I couldn't. I then felt a kiss on my neck and before I could understand it he bit deep into my neck._

_A fiery pain filled me and I gasped. I screamed so hard I could barely hear my own thoughts and I fell to my side still screaming. Jasper got up and wiped his mouth clean of my blood. He grinned down evilly and left me there to die. I started to lose all my breath and with my last thought I knew instantly that I would hate Jasper forevermore._

I gasped and sat up wherever I was. I opened my eyes to a flood of life and I gasped again. I looked around and saw Jasper staring intently at me and I almost screamed again but, I covered my mouth. "Are you all right Leslie? I think you were having one of those nightmares again." Jasper asked.

"W-What are you?" I whispered barely standing to look at him. "What do you mean? I am an ordinary human. Why can you remember what happened back in the clearing?" he asked me. "No but, I know you aren't human. You are a blood sucking vampire and all he wants to do is kill me." I said.

Jasper sighed and looked hurt and I suddenly felt hurt too. "Yes I admit it I am a vampire but, I don't-"I cut him off when tears fell off my face. "Oh calm down Leslie it will be all right." Jasper said and I felt a wave of calmness go towards me but, I pushed it back. "Will you stop that? I won't listen to you and I just want you to do one thing. Leave now and never come back." I said.

Jasper looked shock and he tried to say something but I pointed to the door. He sighed dejectedly and walked over there. "And remember Leslie even though you hate me now I just want to say that I love you and I always will. I will never leave and you can make sure of that." He said and left the room where I sat stunned. Jasper loves me?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jasper ran out into the woods feeling like his heart was broken once again. When he felt the pain and fear inside of Leslie he almost lost it. Jasper couldn't figure out how she found out that he was a vampire because she couldn't remember what had happened last night. Unless she was lying but, her feelings were too wrong for that.

Why couldn't she just understand? He isn't a true blood sucker but, she wouldn't listen one bit. If she did then maybe she would have learned that he would never hurt her. He had finally told her that he loved her and he left too quickly to listen in on her feelings but, he regretted it instantly.

Oh I hope she won't do anything stupid or it would have been his entire fault. "Why couldn't she understand?!" he yelled out loud and punched a tree which from his strength fell over but, he didn't care one bit. Why couldn't she understand? He tried to explain but, she was too stubborn for her own good.

"Hey Jasper you better calm down or you will kill some more innocent trees." Edward said and Jasper turned to see him sitting up in a tree. "How would you know if the trees are innocent huh? They could've hurt someone just like I hurt Leslie." Jasper said. "Look Jasper you have to calm down because your making me want to break something and that isn't good for me. So what happened to make you yell at the sky?" Edward asked.

"Well at the hospital Leslie woke up from what I think was a nightmare and then she accused me of being a vampire. I tried to send her some calm feelings but, she pushed me away and accused me of doing that too." Jasper said. "Well you did do both things." Edward said and Jasper smacked him on the arm.

"Any way after that she told me never to come back but, I told her that I loved her." Jasper finished and at the end his voice cracked a little. "Well you finally got the guts to do that at least. But you have to let her calm down on her own. Then she will listen to you." He said calmly.

"Yeah but, what if she never listens? Remember that she said never to come near her again and then I can't tell her can I? Now forever she will think I'm a monster who just wants to kill her. Wait Edward can you tell her our story?" Jasper asked. "Fine but, you better pay me for this." Edward said. "You won't feel sad all the time especially when your kissing Bella." Jasper said and Edward left mumbling to himself.

I can't believe Jasper told me that he loved me. I don't love him or at least I don't think I do. Is love the warm fuzzy feeling inside? I never experienced it before but, maybe it's just the after effects of the medicine. But Jasper is a blood sucking vampire and all he wants to do is suck my blood. That's what he must love not me. He doesn't even know me.

Fear filled me as I thought about the dream from last night and the fiery pain. He will kill me tonight because I know but, I wonder what happened last night. I looked down and saw thick bandages on my right hand and my leg had a cast on it. Jasper must have lost control and tried to kill me.

I tried to remember what happened last night but, all I could think of was teeth leaning down towards me and red eyes. But Jasper doesn't have red eyes, he has black eyes and sometimes when I'm not around gold eyes. I could also remember the wind but, I don't know why. What happened last night?

The door burst open and I tried to scream but, it got stuck in my throat. Jasper has come early to kill me. Oh god I'm going to die tonight. Well then again I always wanted to die so this might be good. "You don't honestly want to die. And by the way I'm Edward not Jasper." Said a voice and I looked up to see Edward standing over me.

"How did you know that? Are you going to kill me like Jasper was going to do?" I asked hating the tremor in my voice. "No I would never kill you because Jasper would kill me." Edward said and grinned which I didn't return. "Yeah because you stole his meal." I muttered but, of course Edward heard it.

I looked into his eyes and saw that they were slightly darker than the usual gold and then I got the answer. "Wait you're a vampire too? Your whole family are vampires? Oh god I'm going to die." I said and a few tears slipped out of my eyes. "No you aren't going to die. We would never kill or hurt you." Edward said and I scoffed.

"Yeah right because look at what Jasper did to me. Does this look like he didn't hurt me?" I asked. "But Jasper didn't-"I cut him off by saying "did Jasper set this up? That you can make me understand but, I never will. It would probably be all lies any way. Just go now please." I said and my voice cracked at the end.

"Well I did try so I guess I should go now. But remember that Jasper loves you and look at your cast and then you will know." Edward said and shut the door on his way out. What does he mean check my cast? I looked down and saw that there wasn't anything on the cast that looked unusual at all about it. I moved it a little and saw a line of writing on it.

I loved forward a little and turned my leg some more until all of it was revealed. It read in what looked like a southern scrawl _**"Leslie when I saw you broken on the ground a part of me was broken too. I learned from the moment I first met you was that I loved you and I admit that I love you with all my heart and soul. I will never leave you ever again and I hope to teach you love. Remember that I will love you forevermore Love Jasper."**_

Tears built up in my eyes and I decided to let them all out. I thought about all the terrible things that had happened to me my whole life and tried to remember the good things that happened to me. The only thing I could think of was meeting Jasper.

But I hate him and I don't forgive him for hurting me. Why can't I understand? The tears kept coming and they never stopped or slowed one bit. Finally about an hour later I looked at the chair that Jasper had sat in and my tears instantly dried up and were replaced by fear. Until I saw what Jasper had left me.

There where he last was was a slightly ironic large bear with a glowing smile. When I saw it that fuzzy feeling filled me and I burst out crying again. Finally what seemed like hours I used up all my tears I laid back down and tried to fall asleep.

But sleep would never come but, there wasn't anything to do so I feigned sleep. Someone came in and by the muttering of his voice I figured out that it was Carlisle. When I realized that my breathing stopped from fear and then it speed up. Hopefully Carlisle couldn't read the fear on me.

I bet he enjoys sucking out the blood from the dying patients and I hope he doesn't bite me just yet. Then he did something that I would never have suspected a vampire of doing. He picked up the white bear Jasper gave me and placed it down beside me on the bed right before he left.

He acted like the father I never had and that made me cry all over again when I heard a loud thump on my door. If I was asleep right then it would have woken me up and I bolted up in bed. The door creaked slowly open and I held my breath filled with fear.

The door fully opened and in stormed my father and he had murderous rage on his face. Why did any one let him in? I gulped as I looked in his face. I thought Jasper was supposed to be watching me so why isn't he here? "I just got a call from the hospital saying that you were in here. Do you know how much money that is?! I should have killed you when I had the chance! Actually you should have died when I left you in the woods." He yelled at me.

I whimpered and crouched deeper in the bed. "Just look at this. You have gone soft and innocent people paid money for a murderer like you!" my father said and picked up the bear. "Dad don't-"I tried to say but, he lifted his hand threatening to punch me. Then before I could do anything he ripped the bear to shreds and threw the pieces onto the ground.

"Daddy please stop." I said and more tears fell from my eyes as he glared at me. "This will teach you not to kill anyone else." He said and slapped me hard on the cheek. I cried out as my head whipped to the side. My father grinned at me evilly and rage filled me.

My body shook and the wind blew faster and faster. My father's eyes grew wide as he stared into my eyes. "Your eyes are red. Stop this black arts right now!" my father yelled. "You abused me my whole life and you never once said one good thing to me. You said that I murdered my mother and let me tell you that I hate you! I hated you my whole life! You made me never experience love. You were the one who destroyed my life. I will never ever forgive you.

Now father dear leave right now or I will call security on you. And never come back!" I yelled and the wind whipped around outside. My father glared at me and his words slurred as he shook with rage. "You won't hear the end of this! I will kill you finally the next time I meet you. You are not a part of the Rivers family no longer!" my father yelled.

"Fine I'm actually glad about that. Now leave and let me tell you once again that I hate you. Now go back home and pay for the hospital bill." I said waving bye at him. Before he left he spat at me and dragged his nails on my face. He finally left and I sighed in relief.

My face was stinging with pain so I put a hand to my face and winced at the blood that flowed. The door opened and instead of my father standing there it was Carlisle holding a tray of hospital food. He looked at the scratches and placed the tray down beside me. "Where did you get those scratches?" he asked. "I um scratched myself by accident." I said obviously lying.

He picked up one of the pieces of the bear and held it up to my face. "Then what about this bear?" he asked waving it around. "I um was upset about Jasper so I um ripped it to pieces." I said. "We both know that you aren't strong enough to rip it to pieces." He said and I scoffed.

"How would you know about me? You don't know a thing about me and listen to yourself Mr. Vampire." I said and smiled as I looked at his very shocked face. "Yes I know that you guys are vampires and that Jasper wants to kill me. So why don't you just suck the blood out of these scratches right now huh?" I asked leaning towards him.

"Oh it's obvious that you don't know the true history of us so why don't you just listen about my story?" he asked. "Yeah Edward and Jasper already beat you to it but, I will give you the same answer as I gave them. I will not listen and I will never listen because all I need to know is that Jasper will kill me so I don't really care about the past. So when can I get out of this hospital?" I asked.

Carlisle sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose obviously annoyed. "Fine you are allowed out of here tomorrow and until then you can just sit here and sleep if you don't want to talk." He said. "Fine then I guess I will. Don't forget to tell Jasper to kill me when he has the chance to like when I'm in here weak and defenseless." I said.

Carlisle sighed and left the room. I looked down at the food that he brought me and felt instantly disgusted from all the terrible food. But hunger beat the battle and I picked up the stone hard pizza when I realized that a vampire gave it to me.

I bet it's poisoned and they want to drug me so I won't fight back. I placed it away from me and closed my eyes. I finally fell asleep and there were thankfully no dreams or nightmares. I woke up the next day when a nurse came in to see if I was awake.

"Oh good your awake finally. It is time for you to go back home. It seems like your family can't come at this time to pick you up because no one was home. Dr. Cullen's daughter Alice has volunteered to drive you home. Come on and I'll help you into some normal clothes." She said and after being embarrassed I was in jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt.

The nurse didn't question the scratches and we reached the lobby where she gave me some crutches. There sitting in a seat was Alice and she helped me into her car. "You know I'm still not going to listen to any of you s you better not try." I said. "Yeah I wasn't going to try because you're so stubborn. You know that Jasper loves you right?"Alice said.

"Yes I know just look at what is on this cast. I think it's permanent so if I wanted to get it off I don't think I could." I said pointing to the words on it. "Yeah Jasper made sure t use permanent marker along with that bear. Where is it anyway?" she asked. "Oh well my dad ripped it to pieces. Wait I oh never mind." I said leaning against the seat.

"Wait your dad was at the hospital? Did he give you those scratches on your face?" Alice asked but, I kept my mouth shut. "I can't believe I didn't see this." She muttered and I looked out the window. "Hey you just missed the turn to my house." I said pointing.

"You honestly think I will let you go back to that place? I was told you weren't allowed in there anymore so we're going to my house." Alice said. "Where did you hear that because it isn't true?" I said. Alice looked pointedly at me and I said "fine you win."

"Oh is this good because if you're this easy then you can go shopping with me." She said clapping her hands and good thing she had fast reflexes or we would have crashed. "No way am I going shopping. You will not make me go." I said. "When was the last time you went shopping?" she asked. "I can't remember but, I think it was more than five years ago." I said.

She actually gasped and said "then you have no choice but, go shopping with me." She said and I sighed knowing that I lost. We arrived at the house and I made sure not to look Jasper in the eye because then I would be looking at a monster which I am. I don't even like looking at me the murderer in the mirror.

"Come on Les I have some pajama's in the closet which I think you like to call it a mall." Alice said and my eyes started to tear up. She stopped immediately and looked at me just like Jasper was doing. "Why do you look like you are going to cry?" she asked. "Oh it's just that he only nickname I had was monster, beast, freak, murderer, and some worse ones that I don't wish to tell." I said.

"Oh you poor thing well let's get you some clothes and I think you're hungry." She said and right then my stomach growled. In the kitchen Esme prepared me some food but, I didn't want to seem rude by thinking it was poison and not eat it so I ate it. She was a really good cook.

After changing Alice led me to her bed and didn't use it because she was going to use Jasper's and my eyes kept drooping. I was almost asleep when I think Jasper entered the room. "I knew you drugged my food so you can kill me in my sleep. Just remember that I love you Jasper." I said not really knowing what I was saying. I could practically feel his surprise as I fell asleep.

I woke up and discovered that Jasper actually didn't kill me in my sleep. I stumbled down the stairs tripping a couple of times on the stupid cast and Esme once again made me breakfast. "Well I think you should go to school today Leslie. Edward here has your back pack so why don't you finish and go get it." She said.

"Yeah I'm not even going to ask about the stealing vampires as long as they weren't in my room when I was asleep." I mumbled and grabbed my back pack. We arrived actually on time and I was finally there for math class where I ignored Jasper the whole time.

My sister's Stephanie and Melanie were glaring at me the whole time while going to lunch and I sat at an empty table. I left twenty minutes before the bell would ring so I could escape from all the glares. In the bathroom I washed my face and looked at the scratches. They were pretty deep but, already healing.

Without any warning I was pushed back against a bathroom wall and I felt something smelly and big enter my mouth and I was soon gagged. I looked down and saw that they were somebody's dirty gym socks. I looked up and saw that Stephanie and Melanie were holding me down. They grinned evilly at me and I shuddered. "Should I blind her?" Melanie asked but, Stephanie shook her head.

"You stole my man so you will pay. Jasper is my soul mate and once you are out of the way he will be mine. He is just using you to get to me just watch. As soon as they find your body beaten and dead he won't care one bit and will come running to me. And daddy will be so glad that you're dead so you won't be such a burden." Stephanie said.

"Yeah you are a disgrace to the family so I'm doing everyone a favor by killing you and the world would be rid of a murderer. How will all of your drug using friends like that huh?" Melanie. I don't even know anyone who is taking drugs and they were the ones who created all those terrible rumors. I tried to yell but, the gag stopped me.

Melanie punched me as I tried to escape and kicked my broken leg so I screamed into the stupid socks. "You like that huh wait until you feel this." She said and kicked me as hard as she could onto my broken leg. I screamed again as the pain shot through me and I almost fell over but, Stephanie was holding me up. "Hey look at this Stephanie." Melanie said holding up my pant leg.

Oh no I hope they can't see the note Jasper wrote on there. Stephanie got up from looking at it and glared at me with such rage if looks could kill I won't even know what had happened. "Now you have him writing love notes to you?! Oh I bet you faked that and if you didn't I bet you paid him to do it. Where did you get the money huh? From stealing from the banks again?" she asked.

She punched me on the face and Melanie grabbed my head and pushed it hard against the wall until I could see stars. I glanced back behind me and saw blood stuck to the wall. I twisted around and managed to get an arm free so I could pull out the socks when I was punched again.

Then before they could gag me again I yelled out "help me Jasper!" as loud as I could and hoped his super hearing heard that. I was punched so hard that I couldn't hear or see anything and I thankfully fainted so I couldn't feel any of this pain anymore.

Jasper was sitting at his table looking anxiously at Leslie who sat alone while her sisters glared at her. Leslie ignored him the whole day and it made him feel like a monster. When he heard her say all those things about the nicknames and felt the pain it hurt him deeply. "Jasper it's all right. She will come around and finally listen to our story." Edward said reading his mind. "Yeah but, last night she didn't even trust us with the food and she thought we drugged her." Jasper said.

"Yeah well she's pretty stubborn. Okay you may not like this but, I looked around in her back pack when I got it from her house." Edward said and Jasper glared at him. 'I did find out some things like she has nothing besides homework in there. No journals, cell phones, C.D's, and she didn't even have writing like I love Jasper on any of her notebooks. It's like she has no life other than school and the abuse at home." Edward said.

"What do you think it means?" Jasper asked. "I don't know but, we are going to find out." Edward said and Jasper glanced back at Leslie. She wasn't there and he didn't see her anywhere in the lunch room. "Relax Jasper I saw her head to the bathroom." Alice said pointing to the door. "Yeah but, did anyone come in after her?" Jasper asked pointing at where Stephanie and Melanie just were but, not anymore.

Alice shrugged and Jasper continued his worrying. "Jasper I'm sure nothing is going to happen to her while she is going to the bathroom." Edward said. "Yes but, she has been in there for an awfully long time like I think ten minutes." Jasper said gazing at the clock. "Esme's food is known to go right through you." Emmett said joking around but, Rosalie punched him in the stomach.

Jasper couldn't take it any longer so he reached out using his power to read Leslie's emotions. Inside the bathroom there was anger, rage, jealousy, and a whole lot of pain. It was just like Leslie's but, it wasn't the pain inside of you kind but, the one where you're getting hurt kind of pain.

"Uh Jasper I don't think you're going to like it but, I read the minds of Stephanie and Melanie and found out that they are in the bathroom with Leslie and they have her gagged and are beating her up right now." Edward said and Jasper jumped up from his seat and managed to hear Leslie scream "help me Jasper!" No one else could hear it except those with super hearing so Jasper and his family raced to the bathroom.

No one really noticed them as they broke down the bathroom door and stared at the scene in front of them. Leslie was lying on the ground unconscious with dirty gym socks in her mouth and they must be Stephanie's. There was blood on the wall from the back of Leslie's head but, Jasper couldn't even smell it but, it seemed like Dylan definitely could.

He leapt forward but, with Jasper's speed he landed in front of Dylan and held him back. "You will never hurt my Leslie you hear me?" Jasper growled in Dylan's face and Alice held on to Dylan while Jasper turned to face Stephanie and Melanie. They were staring wide eyed at him and they momentarily forgot all about Leslie.

Stephanie was the first to get over her shock so she tried to act flirty and said "well hello there Jasper how are you doing today? Oh this mess of a girl is nothing to get worked up over. So how much did she pay you to go out with her?" Stephanie asked and Jasper had to hold in a growl and made sure that he didn't leap at her.

"Leslie is definitely something to get worked up over. What were you planning to do kill her? Then you guys would have been called murderers not her. And I wasn't paid anything because I was the one who fell for her not the other way around. And let me tell you Stephanie that I will never love you." Jasper said shaking with anger.

Stephanie stood there shocked when Jasper said this and Melanie cake to the rescue by kicking at Leslie again apparently blaming her. You will stop hurting this innocent girl." Said Rosalie who was suddenly gripping Melanie's shoulder. Now all of us were shocked because we thought Rosalie hated her. "Now we won't report this to the police only if you swear that you won't hurt her again. You hear that?" Jasper asked.

The two girls nodded and Rosalie allowed them to run for their lives out of there. Jasper bent to pick her up and Edward said "I think we have t take her to Carlisle again. Good thing he isn't at work today." They rushed out of school and started to run to their house. Jasper looked down at Leslie and thought "when will this pain ever stop?" This time even Edward didn't know the answer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jasper sat in their car looking at Leslie's sleeping face. It was expressionless and it seemed like she was in a deep sleep which thankfully didn't involve any nightmares. The bleeding from the back of her head was slowing down but, it seemed like it would need stitches.

The leg that was broken seemed to hurt a lot because every time she moved ever so slightly she groaned in pain and it hurt to feel her feelings. "Okay we're here and Carlisle has all his medical things ready. And don't worry her injuries aren't even that life threatening so calm down." Edward said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay I will calm down as soon as she is alive and well." Jasper said and picked up Leslie and began to run towards the house. He opened the door and there stood Carlisle in his doctor clothes ready to help Leslie. Carlisle picked up Leslie and placed her on his doctor table. "I think she's waking up." Carlisle said and Leslie opened her eyes.

I looked around the room and saw the two pairs of eyes one golden and one black which was obviously Jasper. The vampires were here to suck my blood! "Don't suck my blood!" I said aloud squirming on what ever I was on. "We aren't going to suck your blood Leslie. We saved you from your step sisters from killing you." Jasper said.

"What are you talking about hah ha hah? My sisters didn't do anything because all I did was fall down some more stairs. Why do you think my love- loving sisters oh forget it? You guys should really keep me away from the stairs." I said. "Yeah but, that never stopped Bella!" said a booming voice which belonged to the big guy who I think has the name that starts with E but, I still cringed because his voice reminded me of my father.

"Emmett stop yelling like that because your scaring Leslie! Jeez and Bella is not that clumsy well then again remember that time she almost fell in the woods and almost landed in a deep hole but, then I caught her." Edward said. "Oh yeah I remember that and let me tell you it was so funny." Alice said. "Hey I am not that clumsy!" yelled Bella and I heard laughter.

This reminded me so much of a family that I never had. I wonder what Drew is doing right now and I hope he hasn't drunk too much. Right then I realized something that Edward knew I was scared of Emmett's voice. It could have been from my breathing sped up but, then I remembered the other times he acted like he read my mind.

Wait one second Edward could read my mind?! "Yeah that's right Leslie and it took you long enough." I heard Edward shout. My heart started beating harder and harder because I realized that he read my private thoughts. I think I'm getting a panic attack as everything crashed down on me.

"Leslie what's wrong? Your feelings are entirely of panic." Said Jasper and then I found out the truth of his words. Jasper could feel my feelings? That's why I felt that wave of calmness because he was sending it. I could barely breathe and it was getting worse. "Edward what's wrong with her?" asked Jasper yelling down the stairs. "I think she's having a panic attack but, I don't really know why." He said.

"Carlisle what do you suggest for someone that is having a panic attack?" Jasper asked. I felt a probing feeling at the back of my mind and I bet its Edward trying to read my mind. Well he isn't reaching into my mind. I imagined a stone wall in my mind and it worked because I couldn't feel the probing anymore. "Jasper she is apparently blocking me from reading her mind." Edward said.

"Well then I guess she is learning something we haven't dared to try yet. Okay Leslie honey I want you to breathe in and out slowly." Jasper said in a soothing voice but, it did the opposite effect. When I heard him call me honey it made me think about that my mother would have called me that if she were alive. If I didn't kill her my whole life would be better. I couldn't breathe at all and I was starting to feel light headed.

Okay what do I do? Okay air gives you oxygen so I should drink in some air but, it's like my throat is closed and I can't even breathe in. Okay I have an idea and I think I should give it a try. In my mind I asked "element of air I ask of you to fill my lungs." I don't know why I'm asking this but, I bet it's from that night where I was attacked by Jasper.

Suddenly without warning clean, fresh air filled my lungs and I breathed slowly in and out. I finally calmed down enough to talk and Jasper asked "are you okay now?" The first words to come out of my mouth were "I can control air." They were pretty stupid but, it was unbelievable that a mere human such as I could control the wind. "Yes it seems like you can. Though if you ever do become a vampire I think your powers will intensify so much that I don't even know what would happen. Your power is already very powerful." Carlisle said.

"Okay then well if you aren't going to suck my blood right now I suggest that you fix me up doc." I said and Carlisle smiled ever so slightly. "If you must know we do have to tell you the truth Leslie. And since you can't move right now we can have the little talk. Why don't you tell us what you already know?" he asked.

"Okay that seems not fair at all but, I will do it. I know that Edward can read minds, Jasper can control emotions, um most of you can control your thirst of blood long enough to find a victim I think, and Jasper tried to kill me and that's how all this happened." I said. Jasper groaned feeling pretty annoyed and he gripped my arm a little too hard.

"Do you honestly think that I could lose control so easily? Well let me tell you something Leslie is that I never once lost my control around you. You are my singer which means your blood sings to me every time I am near you but, that never stopped me. I can't even smell your blood right now even when it's right in front of me. I was always the one with the least control and Dylan is a newer vampire than me but, he still had the most control. Except this time I was finally in more control because he tried to kill you but, I stopped him.

I was always told that I had the least control and that I should stay away from the humans but, when I'm around you I don't feel the pain of being excluded. You make me feel whole and I never felt that around anyone before. And you have to just understand that we don't drink human blood. We drink animal blood and that's why we don't leap out at random people. I admit that I wanted to kill you the first time I saw you and all I wanted from you was your blood. Nothing more and nothing less.

But then I felt the pain you kept hidden deep within your heart and I could feel how much suffering you felt whenever you were with your family. When you felt pain I felt pain and I couldn't live with you acting like that anymore. So I tried to learn more about you and I actually found out that I loved you truly. I couldn't believe that I could actually fall in love with a human but, it happened even though I don't know a thing about you. I was the one who gave you that blanket when you slept in the middle of the forest and I was the one who saved you that one night when all this happened.

You see you were thrown out of your house by your father and don't act like you know nothing about it because Edward read their minds. So while you stumbled into a clearing two nomad vampires that drank human blood came towards you. I saw all of it happen and then you used the wind to push one vampire away and your eyes glowed a brilliant red like theirs. By then I ran to help you and you were unconscious and I was forced to go chase after the other vampire who I never found. By then when I came back you had disappeared and we had to call in the werewolves which we never do.

They found you with your hand stuck in a trap and that was when I knew that I had to admit my love for you while you were in the hospital. I just want you to know that I will always love you and that I will make sure no one would hurt you but, I see I failed that part." Jasper said and finally finished his speech.

"Oh well um can the rest of your family leave so we can talk? And can you make sure that they are far away not to hear us even with their super hearing?" I asked feeling nervous. "It's already done." He said and I glanced up to see Carlisle gone. "Okay so I guess I have to tell you my tale but, first I want to know something. You don't drink human blood and you think my blood is unappealing to you?" I asked.

"I thought that I already explained that. Well yes I don't drink human blood because of Carlisle and he made sure all of us drank animal blood from then on. And let me tell you something that your blood is so appealing to me and it's even better than Bella's but, I'm so used to it now that it doesn't even bother me." Jasper said.

"Well since that's cleared up I guess I have to tell you my story but, no interrupting at all. So the moment I was born I never once experienced love. My mother died giving birth to me and I know that she would never love me. My father hated me because he lost the very one he loved the most so he hated me. He wanted to give away the murderer but, the hospital wouldn't let him. My brother might have loved me but, my father soon got my brother against me by saying that I killed his mother. My whole life I was called a monster and a murderer and it didn't help that my brother said I did drugs or that I was a witch.

My father beat me every time I didn't do something right which according to him was everything and my brother always enjoyed watching and soon he was doing it too but, he mostly preferred verbal. Then when grade A brother turned into grade F brother who did drugs and robbed places with his gang I was blamed. My father said that I forced him to take the drugs that I supposedly stashed inside the house so I was beaten even more. I was always covering up my bruises and cuts with long sleeves so everyone thought I cut myself.

And then came the day when my dad came home drunk with a new wedding ring on his finger. I now had a new step mother and sisters that I never once knew about and of course they hated me. They took away my room giving me the very small attic and Stephanie stole the necklace that I always wore because it was the last thing my mother ever owned. My step sisters were even worse than my brother and my step mother made me her own personal slave. I was never allowed to eat more than one meal per day and she even woke me up in the middle of the night to clean the floor.

Then when we moved to Forks I thought I would have a new chance to start my life all over again but, then of course my sisters ruined it all by spreading those terrible rumors about me so I was hated on my first day of school. Then when I saw you guys I was instantly afraid of you because that look you gave me reminded me so much of what my father looked like when he was about to hit me. And then when you looked at me with that strange expression in your eyes that I soon found out was actually love I was sad because no one ever looked at me like that my whole life.

Then I sometimes felt this strange fluttery feeling deep in the pit of my stomach that I had no idea what it was. I never felt it before and I also soon found out that it was love. I thought that I would never experience love but, here I am with you a guy that loves me and I love him. I just never knew that this would happen and I thought that I would always be hated." I said that last sentence and my voice cracked at the end. I then burst out crying on Jasper's shoulder and he started to hum that lullaby.

"Hey where did you learn that lullaby because it has been going through my mind these past few days?" I asked sniffling a bit. "Oh I think I hummed it to you when that vampire guy was in the tree. I learned it from my mom back in the war." Jasper said and I looked up shocked at his face. "What war and how old are you exactly?" I asked. "Well I don't really want to discuss my age right now." He said sheepishly.

"I never knew your life was so terrible and here I was having a semi perfect life with my family when you practically didn't even have one. Hey do you want to plat twenty questions?" Jasper asked randomly. "What are twenty questions? Is it like a board game or something?" I asked truthfully. "Well I'm older than you and even I know what it is. It's when you ask your friend twenty questions about yourself. Didn't any of your friends play the game with you?" Jasper asked.

I fingered my hair and said blushing a bit "I never had any friends before." I felt very embarrassed as Jasper stared at me. "How about we just ignore that for now? So what is your favorite color?" "Um I don't know." I said. "Okay then what is your favorite movie?" he asked. "I never had a T.V before so how could I know?" I asked. "You never had a T.V? Isn't your family rich from your step mother?" Jasper asked. "Well yes we are pretty rich but, being the slave of the family I wasn't allowed to use the T.V and I never had any money at all. I have the same back pack since the start of middle school." I said.

"Man well how about favorite book?" he asked. "Well let's see I wasn't allowed to buy any books because they probably wouldn't let me and because I didn't have any money so I guess I could say my math book because I like math." I said. "What is up with your family without letting you have some decent stuff? What about your clothes? I bet they had to give you some money for that." Jasper said. "Never could buy any clothes at all let me remind you that. I could only wear my sister's old clothes that either didn't fit or were too ruined to wear ever again but, besides that my step mother always gave me money to go to the thrift store to buy clothes under five dollars." I said.

"No offense or anything but, do you even have a life? Isn't there anything you could do that you enjoyed with all your limitations? How could you live without anything to enjoy?" he asked. "Well I just did because I can't really think about something that I truly cared about because I think I don't have any. My whole child hood was a disaster and I can't really remember anything good about it. I do have this journal that I had since I was ten and I stopped it when I arrived here. You can read it to see if I had anything good there." I said.

I pulled out my book bag and opened it up to a secret compartment in the back. "Hey Edward didn't find this before." Jasper said looking into my bag. "Edward had been in my bag? I asked. "Yeah well he was looking for your life somewhere inside your bag but, he didn't find anything." Jasper said and I pulled out a pretty thick journal. "You can read this right now but, I'm kind of tired." I said and rested my head on his shoulder. Within seconds I had fallen asleep and Jasper had opened my journal.

Jasper couldn't believe what a terrible life Leslie had. No one should ever have to go through that before. He opened up Leslie's journal and a strange scent washed over him. He flipped through the pages and found little splotches of red and water stains on most of the pages and after sniffing at then Jasper fund out that they were Leslie's blood and tears. He opened up to the first page and started to read.

_September 17 the first day of intermediate school. I can't believe what happened today because it doesn't even seem believable to me. My terrible brother of mine spread such terrible rumors about me that I once again didn't make any friends. Then after a terrible day at school I got to a terrible day at home. My father actually seemed calm and happy and didn't seem to be in a drinking phase today. He gave me chocolate cookies and warm milk which never happened before. Then behind his back he gave me a huge bear which I instantly loved. Then I saw a terrible gleam in his eyes and he gripped the bear so hard that he ripped off its head and threw it on the ground. Then he slapped me on the face so hard I bit my tongue pretty hard. Then he punched me in the stomach so hard that I actually threw up all that I had eaten. He left me lying on the ground and no one even helped me. I'm writing this before my dad comes in and tells me how much of a disgrace I am. My stomach still hurts and I am so hungry. The only dream that I ever had was to find true love but, I think that will never happen. Daddy is coming up right now so I will come back to you. By abused and hurt girl formerly known as Leslie._

That was so horrible that a father would do that to a little kid. As Jasper looked down at Leslie's face he smiled and kissed her forehead. It seems like her dream has come true even if she doesn't realize it just yet. He flipped through the journal and found one that had writing that seemed rougher than the others and he could practically feel the fear coming off the page. It seemed like the page had more blood on it than usual too.

_December 25__th__ Christmas day and one of the worst days of my thirteen year old life. I was woken up early by the evil step mother and I was told to clean up the wrappers from the Christmas presents. It seemed like I missed Christmas entirely and I of course didn't get any presents. I didn't cry too much as I cleaned up the wrappers and as my step sister Melanie saw me bending down to pick up a stray wrapper she took this terrific opportunity to embarrass me thoroughly. She picked up her new camera that she got today and took a picture of well my butt facing her. She then sent the picture to everyone in town and soon I was the fool of the town and it seemed like I would never stop blushing. Then my brother came home which always seemed to put my father into a good mood but, not today. My brother was at a college today and it seemed like he high tailed it out of the in the first hour. He was then caught by the policed from smoking some weed and he had a lot of illegal drugs in his pockets. When my father heard about this he grew so mad at me even though I didn't do anything. My father grabbed the beer bottle that he had laid down on the table beside me and before I could run away he slammed it onto my head and it broke. I started to see stars and while I was confused my father grabbed me and brought me outside. It was freezing out with the heavy snow falling and me wearing a t-shirt and shorts. My father saw some well yellow snow and forced me to eat it and then he threw me outside. I couldn't move because I was so cold and I then threw up thankfully all that I ate and lay down in the freezing snow. I was thoroughly numb and I had stopped shivering long ago because I was slowly freezing. I was dying and no one would be there to save me. Apparently I woke up in a hospital and found out that somehow I had been brought to the front step of the hospital but, no one knew who brought me there. I will be eternally grateful for whoever did that for me even though I wanted to die._

Well that was pretty cruel of her father to do that to Leslie. He just let her freeze to death in the snow and he didn't care. Reading a little further it seemed like her father was mad at her for the hospital so he beat her again. Jasper wonders whoever saved her and looked up to see Carlisle looking in. "Hey Carlisle can you read this?" Jasper asked and Carlisle took the book.

As he read it Jasper knew that Carlisle was feeling pain and sorrow for Leslie and Jasper gave him some calmness. "This seems kind of familiar. You see when I was travelling around without you guys I had been wandering around a frozen forest looking for some deer when I smelled a delicious scent. It took my whole control not to kill whoever it was and I looked around until I finally found out who it was. It was a small girl freezing to death and she smelled so delightful. Instead of killing her like I wanted to I brought her to a hospital.

I guess I met Leslie before all this had happened. Well this is kind of weird but, I guess our whole lives are strange and weird so I'm kind of okay with this. Can I fix her leg right now so it won't be broken forever?" Carlisle asked. "Go ahead but, please be gentle." Jasper said and Carlisle grinned at Jasper. "I always thought that it would be me telling you that whenever you were around her but, I guess I was wrong. You have much more control than I thought and I'm sorry I doubted you." Carlisle said.

"It's all right Carlisle I understand because I have been around blood for such a long time but, you must understand that you shouldn't doubt me. I even had more control than Dylan did that one time." Jasper said. "Yes but, do you think Leslie is safer without you here because Stephanie and Melanie did this because of you." He said. "She would be worse off if I wasn't here because her step sisters have been doing this to her before they even moved here and we are helping her some." Jasper said and glanced at Leslie's face. He would be there forever to protect her and never ever regret it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I slept for a couple hours until I was rudely woken up by a booming laughter that seemed to be right next to me. I cringed and still half asleep I said "mom I will clean your room but, dad said to stay here. He was having another drink and I think I will get a black eye even if you care to notice." The laughter stopped and I was left with blissful silence until as I was just about to fall asleep again when someone woke me up again.

"Esme has some pancakes ready for you." Said a soothing voice which must have belonged to Jasper. "Why do I get pancakes? The only thing for breakfast that I usually get nothing so is it a special occasion? Or are you just going to feed me it and then punch me so hard that I throw it up?" I asked my voice muffled by a pillow. "Um are you still asleep? Because you usually don't talk like that in your dreams." Jasper asked.

I bolted up and looked around wildly. I saw Jasper sitting beside me and I found myself in an unknown bed and it definitely wasn't Alice's. "Where am I? Also what do you mean by that I talk in my sleep?" I asked looking at him. It seemed like he was having a hard time not laughing and I glared at him. "Sorry it's just your feelings were just so funny." Jasper said. "Well you the little empathy should stop reading my feelings." I said.

Jasper immediately sobered up and I immediately felt saddened that I upset him. "It's just like that Leslie. Your feelings are so intense that I can't ignore them. They always pop up out of nowhere and I usually react to what you're feeling. Any way you are sleeping in my bed since Alice's is temporarily out of use and you do not want to hear about the comments Emmett made." Jasper said.

"That's because you're too chicken to tell us what happened. I guess it's true that people sometimes kiss and don't tell." Emmett yelled up at us and that was followed by booming laughter. So that was what reminded me of my father's voice. "So how did I even get in here?" I asked trying to ignore Emmett's comment. "Oh I just simply carried you." Jasper said. "Oh it seems like we're getting some more information." Emmett said and Jasper made an annoyed sound.

"Any way your feelings are just so intense and they are so worse when you're asleep. I can barely stand it to see you filled with fear reliving your memories of your past." Jasper said. "Yeah well good thing I can't remember my dreams but, sadly memories last forever." I said. "Yeah well I bet Jasper will remember you for the rest of his life." Emmett said and Jasper sighed again. These guys are so funny with the sibling thing.

They are like the family I never had and I never experienced any of this love they share about each other. Emmett reminds me of what my brother might have been like and they brought sad tears to my eyes as I thought about my brother. I hope he isn't dead or something from his drinking or those drugs he takes. Even though I hate him with a fiery passion Drew is still my brother and nothing will ever change that. Jasper groaned and I looked up at him surprised.

"Just like that Leslie. Your feelings jump out at me and they're impossible to ignore. How can I make you stop feeling like that?" asked Jasper. "Oh I know the perfect way to do that." I said feeling pretty angry. I let my mind go blank and I made the wall around me which made me detached from the world all around me. I usually made this wall so I could block out the pain but, I guess I haven't been using it for a while. I stared sightlessly in front of me not paying any attention.

"Leslie can you stop what you're doing? I'm sorry I made you so upset but, know you aren't even feeling anything and well you're scaring me" said Jasper but, I didn't even hear his words over the wall. "I can't even read her mind because it's like she's dead" Edward said from downstairs. I grew tired of my little game so I took down the wall and stared up at Jasper who was staring shocked at me.

"What did you just do?" he asked feeling pretty astonished about what I just did. "Oh it's nothing. I just made a wall around myself and it makes me forget about the pain." I said hoping Jasper would just drop it but, of course he didn't "You think that was nothing? You just made it seem like you were dead and you made me scared for your life and you think that was nothing?" he asked practically shouting.

"Yeah well it is nothing to me because you weren't the one who lived with pain every day of your life. You weren't shunned by any one because of being a murderer and you have felt love but, I never had. My whole life no one loved me and I always made that wall around myself so I wouldn't feel the pain of my suffering. I am actually used to the wall and the pain around me but, I guess you aren't either. But the love around me in this house is something to me because I never experienced something like that.

When I see you staring at me with that expression in your eyes that I never saw directed to me and I felt this strange fluttery feeling in the pit of my stomach every time I saw you. I know now that the feeling in your eyes was actually love and that fluttery feeling inside of me was actually love. I found out that I loved you Jasper and I know right now that even though I'm afraid of you right now the love inside of me dominates and it always will." I said and I barely registered that I practically told him that I loved him.

Thankfully Emmett didn't shout anything up to us as I looked up blushing at Jasper's face. He was shocked and seemed speechless but, he finally got to saying something as the fluttery feeling inside of me continued. "Finally that is what I wanted you to feel. And yes I know that I haven't felt what you have but, I did feel a lot. I was ripped away from my family because of war and I experienced the pain of being killed and being turned into a vampire. I felt the pain of being bitten by countless vampires and the love of the family I have here now. And I feel the love for you and I feel the love from you which makes me feel complete." Jasper said.

I leaned towards him and I saw him roll up his sleeves. "What are you doing Jasper?" I asked looking at his arms. "You will see the pain from the bites." Jasper said and I saw dozens of scars along his arms and I gasped softly. "But I actually have felt the pain of being bitten." I said softly remembering one of the dreams and I didn't exactly expect Jasper to listen to what I said.

"What do you mean by you already felt the pain of being bitten? Were you bitten before?" he asked. "Well I wasn't technically bitten by a vampire in real life but, in my dreams I think I was bitten by vampires even before I knew about you guys. I think it was both my mother and you Jasper and I felt the unbearable burning from the bite. Even when I woke up I could feel the pain running through me even though I couldn't remember the nightmares." I said. "You were bitten by me in one of your dreams?" Jasper asked appalled.

"Well yeah I think so but, I can't exactly remember it all but, I think I experienced the dream the day when I went to the hospital. That's how I actually knew that you were a vampire." I said. "Um well I think we need to change the subject. Why don't you eat some food and let me assure you that we didn't poison it." Jasper said and grinning slightly he helped me up and I went downstairs to eat. There sitting on a plate was a heaping stack of pancakes. "Wow I never had pancakes like these before." I said after eating one.

Actually and this I didn't mention out loud was that I never actually ate a pancake before so this was a nice surprise. "Okay since your done we can watch T.V and you can finally know what it is." Jasper said as soon as I was finished and I was brought into a family room with a huge T.V. "Oh my your T.V is huge! Even my sisters don't have one this big." I said sitting down. Somehow I glanced at the clock and my heart leapt to my throat. "It's six in the morning?! How was I even asleep that long?" I asked.

"You can sleep like the dead while we the undead can't eve sleep at all." Jasper said chuckling. "Oh well am I going to school?" I asked anxious about Stephanie and Melanie. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. I mean if you did go to school I could make sure that they don't get near you and that we can make sure that no one leaves your side." Jasper said. "No it's alright Jasper I think I will do fine." I said and glanced at the T.V. "I do not get this thing at all. None of the jokes make any sense." I said shaking my head.

"Well you have a good eye because everyone still watches it even if it is stupid." Jasper said laughing. The next few hours were spent watching terrible T.V with me leaning my head on Jasper's shoulder and it seemed like he didn't even notice my throat so close to him. Finally it was time for school and when I arrived at school with my hand in Jasper's hand and my back pack on his shoulder everyone stared at me.

Jasper was true to his words and stayed so close to me I don't think I have any personal space left. During lunch Alice spaced out and I saw a glazed look in her eyes. Is she having a seizure or something? Edward laughed at my thoughts and he said "she isn't having a seizure because she is using her power. Alice here can look into the future but it's usually based on someone's feelings." I sighed and played with the wind blowing it into Jasper's face.

"I could learn to like my power." I said just as Alice snapped out of her vision and her face was instantly filled with fear and anxiety. "What is wrong Alice?" Edward asked. "I just saw a vampire running around the school and it seemed like he was searching for someone. Wait a second I think this is the nomad that escaped from that one time at the meadow." Alice said. "So he's searching for Leslie?" asked Jasper and he had a dangerous tone to his voice.

"Yeah I think he is." Alice said and Jasper started shaking. "Jasper calm down." I said putting a hand on his shoulder. Jasper took a deep breath and calmed down. "Okay how are we going to do this?" Jasper asked. "I think we should go out there during classes and Jasper I suggest you stay with Leslie at all costs." Edward said. "Okay I think I should go now but, you two had better not start some action while I am gone." Emmett said and Jasper groaned. He left and the bell rang so loudly that I jumped. "Okay let's get going and hope that the vampire doesn't kill anyone." Jasper said putting an arm around my shoulder.

During study hall I heard phone's going off and laughter filled the room. I think the laughter was directed at me and my cheeks instantly flamed up. "What happened Jasper?" I asked quietly trying to ignore the gazes on me. "Hold on I will find out." Jasper said and went up to a table. It seemed like Jasper scared the guy and soon he returned to the table with a phone in his hand. I looked at what was sent to everyone and I gasped.

It seemed like my sister sent everyone a message and a picture of Jasper with his arm around me. The message said **Leslie the freak paid Jasper to sleep with her. She is a hoar! **Tears pricked behind my eyes but, I couldn't live them the satisfaction of me crying. But sadly I didn't have enough control to even do that so I created the wall and my face went blank. Jasper looked worriedly at me but, I didn't even see it. People were staring at me not really knowing what was happening to me. To them I looked frozen and dead.

I heard whispers all around and I heard someone say "she is such a freak" But I could barely hear it and I soon forgot about it. "Uh Leslie you can snap out of it now. We can take care of this mess and you can even transfer schools." Jasper said but, I could barely hear him over the dull roar in my ears. I tried to pull out of the wall but, I couldn't but, one good thing is that I'm still breathing. The edges of my vision were going black and everything was blurry. The dull roar has turned into a roar so loud it almost burst my eardrums.

Then beneath the roar was a small whispery voice. I never heard something like it before and it was purely beautiful. The voice was harsh and cold when it said "you were the one who murdered me. So now you shall pay. Say good bye to your loved ones." My breathing stopped when I heard the voice as I recognized it from my dreams. "Mom is that you?" I tried to ask but, I couldn't speak. All I heard was a soft chuckling sound as everything went black and I thought I heard a strangled scream.

I realized it was mine and then I didn't remember at all saying them but, I said "Jasper save me!" when all went black and I fainted. Jasper stared at Leslie's motionless body as she stayed inside the wall. He felt like he could rip someone's head off when he saw that message on the phone and now he stared at Leslie's face. He tried to snap her out of it but, she didn't respond to anything he did.

He tried to feel her feelings but, all of them were blank as she stared straight ahead. I looked into her eyes and saw that they were turning red instead of the usual gray color. What is happening to her? He felt a pull and saw a moment of panic enter Leslie's eyes before they went blank again. Jasper thinks that she is stuck in the wall. Suddenly without any warning she let out a strangled scream.

Everyone stared at her and I saw some actual concerned looks on their faces when they noticed her red eyes. Under the scream I heard her say "Jasper save me!" before her eyes closed and she slumped over. The silent room soon erupted into chattering voices as they stared at her. It seemed like no one was going to take her to the nurse so it seems like Jasper has to come to the rescue. Why do these people believe in such terrible lies?

Jasper picked her up and slowly walked out of the room when the teacher finally arrived after smoking for a bit in the teacher's lounge. "What are you doing Mr. Hale carrying miss Rivers?" he asked and Jasper felt disgust in him when he said her name and Jasper instantly grew angry. "She fainted in class so being the only decent student in your class I'm taking her to the nurse." Jasper said trying to keep the angry tone from his voice. "It must be from throwing up in the toilets to look skinny again or maybe from all the drugs she takes. I bet she took some sleeping pills so she could fall asleep in class." The teacher said and Jasper stared at him.

Okay for one fact is that all those things are so wrong. Two is that Jasper can't believe that a teacher actually believes all of these horrible rumors that are not possibly true. "No sure it isn't because I'm sure your smoking wouldn't make you faint during class would it? I bet you would want to stay wide awake so you could pay more attention to Miss Stephanie now wouldn't it?" Jasper asked. He knew the last one was true because he could feel his sick feelings when he just so happened to glance at Stephanie.

Before the teacher could utter another word Leslie opened her eyes and to Jasper's dismay they were still red and empty of all life. She just stared at the teacher so hard Jasper wouldn't be too surprised if he doubled over dead. "I think that I should go now and you Jasper have a good day." The teacher said in a mechanical voice and as Jasper checked his feelings there wasn't any at all. Jasper stood there shocked as he watched the teacher walk away quickly. As soon as the teacher walked into the classroom he started to feel lust for Stephanie.

Now Jasper stood there shocked looking at Leslie thinking about what happened to the teacher. It's obvious that Leslie caused what ever that happened to him but, how? And what kind of power is that any way? "Oh don't act so shocked little boy it's just little ol' me." Said a cold menacing voice. Jasper looked around but, saw that no one was there and he looked down to see Leslie's mouth move but, they weren't hers. "Yes you see I am an enemy you don't want on your bad side. I have had access to Leslie here because of all the pain inside her. Without knowing it when she created that stupid wall around her which gave me access to possess her body." Leslie said and she hopped out of his arms and stood facing him.

Her red eyes glittered with evil as she smiled evilly at Jasper. "My name Clair'e and I am a vampire like you except I absolutely adore human blood unlike you. You should never have been made vampire's if you chose to ignore your nature." She said practically snarling. Jasper looked around and tugged them into a janitor's closet. "Be quiet Leslie or Clair'e or whoever you are. You shouldn't say that out loud or somebody might actually hear you." Jasper said.

"Or what you are going to hurt your poor Leslie? I could shout out in front of all the students here that you are a vampire and you couldn't stop me because you might actually hurt the poor defenseless Leslie. You wouldn't actually hurt me because it isn't my body. So let me clarify about my power so you won't act so confused. But first I must say that it truly isn't a surprise that she would actually fall for you. You are so handsome and you look even better than my mate if I must sadly say for myself. And you are so close to being one of us with your so little control." She said and ran a hand on Jasper's cheek.

Jasper felt the familiar tingling sensation run down his body that he usually got when Leslie got from him when she touched him. Jasper had a desire to kiss her so much but, he reminded himself that it actually wasn't Leslie at all. "I don't feel like drinking Leslie's blood so I think I have more control than you thought." Jasper said. "Yes well what if I scratch myself right here and hold it up to your nose? The smell couldn't exactly go away because you were the one who pulled us into a nice secluded space. No one would be able to see you sucking your precious Leslie's blood now can you? Just ignore your conscience and let the real vampire inside of you take over." She said leaning her throat towards Jasper.

He felt a burning begin at the back of his throat and all he wanted to do was grab her roughly and kiss her on the lips before going down, down, down to her throat and suck the delicious blood from her. No! She is his one true love and he can't lose her like he lost Alice. She is the only one for him and if she dies so will he. "I will never kill her." Jasper snarled at Clair'e. "Oh but, you will when you finally get over your love for her. Now let me begin to tell you how much I would like to kill you right now but, since I'm in such a weak body I can't do it." She said.

She walked around him teasing him while dragging a finger around him while Jasper clenched and unclenched his jaw. "You see I have such a powerful power it was no wonder that the Volturi wanted me to be with them so I happily agreed. You see once again my powers are so complex no one has been able to have them before. I can control someone with just my eyes and it can be very useful if you ask me. I can also enter very weak and pain filled bodies like this one right here and it was very easy to enter hers because well I am going to save this for last. I can also control the wind and other people's dreams. You know when you saw your dear Leslie have red eyes whenever she woke up from her numerous nightmares or when she used the wind? Well I was the one who did all those things for her. I wanted her to be alive so I helped her by giving her the power of wind. And the nightmares I gave her was to just torture her some more than I had already done. I also gave her some hints by showing her some rather gruesome pictures about how you were a vampire and about my very bad secret that I managed to keep from everyone. Do you know who my mate is at all? He is that one vampire that was with his partner in the clearing. Of course he fled because that is the type of coward he already is and I can't believe that he is my mate.

I think I should give you some hints about who I truly am. You see I caused absolute terror and torture to the poor girl Leslie and some say that she hurt me a lot and I know she did. Some even call it a murder and she blames herself for what happened to me and I agree because it is entirely true. Do you know who I am yet?" she asked. Jasper thought deep within his mind and gasped when he found out the answer. "You are-"he said not being able to finish his sentence because Clair'e or Leslie put her hand over his lips to silence him. "Yes it's true that I am Leslie's mother the one who supposedly died but, I actually faked it. And this is also unbelievable is that I was a vampire before I died which makes Leslie here a half vampire and that I want to kill her. I hope you enjoy this information because I'm leaving now." Clair'e said and then Leslie crumpled to the ground as Jasper stood there shocked. Leslie's mother is a vampire and still alive?! Leslie is actually a half vampire?! Okay what is going on?!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_I was in a clearing that was pure black. I couldn't see anything at all and there wasn't any sound. "Hello?" I called out looking around but, all that I heard come back to me was my own echo. I groaned frustrated and paced around the clearing. Where the heck am I? The last thing I remember was being in class and being stuck in the wall._

_I bet I fainted in class and I really hope that no one else heard about it and rumored to everyone else that it was from I don't know drugs or throwing up in the bathroom or something. Well that is my brother except for throwing up or that will be just plain old weird. Also I think I remember hearing a voice right before I fell unconscious and it definitely wasn't Jasper's. It reminded me of a nightmare that I had but, what ever I did I couldn't remember who the person was. It was so frustrating._

"_Oh look who is having a little psychotic rant. Like mother like daughter as those fools like to say but, I believe that they are wrong. I should kill the one who first made that up." Hissed an unknown voice and I gasped. Memories flooded through me as I remembered the dream that I had. "Mommy?" I asked and I cursed my voice when it wavered and cracked. _

"_Oh look the little idiot as finally caught on. Give the little idiot a prize like maybe a lollipop or a nice big old hug and kiss. Oh this is such a happy day for a proud mother." Said the voice. "Oh you shut up!" I said and I was pretty shocked because I never speak out. I felt a stinging pain to my cheek and I put my hand up to feel it and I pulled back my hand and looked in disgust to see blood. I growled and put my hand down._

"_Oh this is just great meeting the ghost of my dead mother. Oh happy days for the abused girl. Do you want to know how your darling son Drew is or maybe your husband because isn't that what ghosts usually want to know? Well I guess I should tell you from the kindness of my heart. After you died let's see dad started drinking and he often tried to get rid of me but, sadly I always came back. He beat me day and night and that isn't even the best part. He actually got over you and is now married to my now evil step mother. He is so over you by now._

_Now little perfect Drew well let's just say that he isn't perfect any more just to let you know. He used to be oh so smart with straight A's but, now after he failed high school and tried to find a college who would actually be dumb enough to let him in but, also he failed to get in. So now he does all kinds of drugs, worked at a tattoo parlor but then he got fired, he is I think dating three or four girls at once, and he is also abusing me physically and mentally so I hope you like how your family turned out because it is all your fault." I said._

"_Oh no it isn't my fault at all. It's yours because all they think about is how you murdered me and they will never know what had really happened. I guess now I have to tell you and I hope you won't be mad at me. You see before you were born when I was about eight month old pregnant with you I was walking home from work and I couldn't really drive because of my swollen stomach. I guess you could say it was both mine and your fault for the horrible accident that followed._

_I went to take a short cut through a back alley and I thought I heard the sound of feet behind me so I whirled around to see that no one was there. I continued walking and occasionally glancing behind me every few seconds when I saw a flash of white in front of me and there he was a vampire with the most gorgeous red eyes. Sadly he was so dumb that he couldn't tell that I was pregnant. He smelled my scent and discovered that I was his singer and soon to be meal. _

_He attacked me before I could move or scream and he sunk his teeth into my neck sucking my blood out. Before he could fully suck all the blood out of me he heard someone walking into the alley so after glancing at me he threw me behind a dumpster and ran off. I soon found out that his name was Vincent and my soon to be mate. So there I lay behind the dumpster slowly dying and the venom flowing through me and the man who entered the alley never saw me. I lay there for a whole week never moving and never having the strength to scream._

_It took a lot of strength to remain conscious during that week but, finally I gave in to the exhaustion and pain and fainted twitching in pain. It took another whole week before I woke up again and then I found out that I was a blood sucking vampire. Of course I was so disgusting with my new ways so I fed on the animals that were near our house and I returned to my family saying that I had visited some family members to excuse my absence. I never knew that they would suspect and they never did._

_The first few weeks that I came back I thought you were dead because I was dead so I was so surprised to see that my stomach was slightly larger than usual and I felt a thumping against me. So I tried to find that one vampire who turned me but, I sadly couldn't. During my search for him I found out that I could control the wind and possess a poor, pained soul just like you. I was sucked into her body and I was so panicked until I was out of her body and back into my own and the wind was blowing so fast. As soon as I calmed down the wind calmed down and when I looked around I saw that one vampire with his new victim._

_I ran at him and right then the smell of her human blood filled all my senses and I couldn't stop the predator inside of me and I sucked all the blood out of her and I didn't feel one bit of disgust. So Vincent told me to fake my death so I could stay with him forever but, the mother in me couldn't let you stay with my stupid mate so I made sure that it seemed like I died when you were born. I made my breathing stop and soon everyone believed that I was dead. It was so easy and simple and I never once thought about what would happen to you._

_But my mate actually had a very rare smart moment and suggested that I watched you to see what kind of trouble you would get in to with your strength. Sadly you never used it to fight back with your father so you never knew about your own strength. So now I have declared the miracle which is you to be a little idiot who would soon be killed by me. I'm as surprised as you are that you actually found love in your pitiful life with that fool of a vampire Jasper. I hope you enjoy life with him because soon he will lose control and kill you. Will make sure of that." Said my mother and it took me a few minutes to process what she just said._

"_You're a vampire? I am a half vampire?" I asked feeling pretty dizzy and sick. "Man it took you that long to get to that? I thought I just explained that and I won't explain it anymore. Good day to you Leslie and I do think we will meet again and I hope you know what I mean. Being the kind mother I am I will give you a caring parting gift and I do hope that you enjoy it." She said and felt a sharp pain on my cheek and I was flung back into a tree where pain laced up and down my spine. I then felt a terrible pain on my broken leg and saw that it was twisted again. I cried out in pain as everything faded around me and I woke up._

I groaned as I opened my eyes and glanced around to see Jasper's worried face. "Man where am I?" I asked rubbing my eyes and I saw that Jasper's face was pained. "What is it Jasper?" I asked right when I felt something warm on my cheek. I touched it and pulled back to see that I was bleeding and that I was in a janitor's closet. "Oh man I am so sorry Jasper. It's just my mom and I am so going to kill her again." I said scrambling to sit up.

"No, no it's all right Leslie. I just have to clear my mind a little bit and ignore the monster inside of me. Okay now I have to think loving thoughts about how if you died because of me I would kill myself. Okay the smell of your blood is gone. So what are you talking about with your mother?" Jasper asked. "Oh it's just that let's see when I fainted from the wall thing she visited my dreams and told me that she was a vampire when I was born and that I was a half vampire. And that she is going to kill me.

And it seems like I have the same ability as my mother to control the wind. How weird is that?" I asked and Jasper seemed confused for a second. "Oh wait a second I think you don't know the complete truth about your mother. You see Clair'e could possess a weak and pained soul and she did that to you when you were in the wall. Also it seemed like she gave you the power of wind so she could go inside you but, sadly you can't actually control the wind." He said.

"Wait one second she possessed my body? And how did you know her name? I don't even know her name." I said. "Um well when you fainted and I was carrying you out into the hall you woke up and instead of grey eyes you had red eyes and she was controlling your body. It also seems like she can influence people because that is what she did. She talked to me about how you are a half vampire and soon in the future I will kill you." Jasper said.

"I know you will never lose control and I will make sure of that." I said and kissed Jasper on the lips. "Mm but, I think you should fix that bleeding on your head even though I thoroughly enjoyed that. I do hope that it will never end." Jasper said and after giving him another quick peck I fumbled around for a towel and pressed it to my cheek. I tried to sit up but, gasped as I felt the pain along my spine. I guess that dream was more real than I thought.

I groaned and shifted a bit and put some weight on my broken leg and immediately regretted it when I winced in pain. "What is it?" Jasper asked coming to my side. "Oh I just think my leg is broken again and I have a much bruised back. What does my face look like?" I asked and Jasper handed me a small mirror and I won't ask about how he got it. My eyes were blood shot but, thankfully gray again and my cheek was badly bruised with a deep scratch on it. "Man I look as bad as I thought. Well I think I should go to Carlisle to explain what had happened and to check on my injuries." I said and Jasper helped me up.

I winced once again when my foot hit the ground and Jasper had to support most of my weight as we exited the school and thankfully there was no one else to laugh at me for the picture. I looked out into the parking and it seemed like the whole rest of the Cullen's had already left to I think look for the nomad vampire who must have been Vincent. "Oh I am so going to kill that stupid Vincent." I muttered under my breath as we entered the car. "Who is Vincent? You're other secret boyfriend?" Jasper asked teasing me.

"No Vincent is my mother's stupid mate and he was the one who convinced her to pretend she was dead and to spend eternity with him. But it seemed like she wasn't all that happy with the arrangements." I said as we sped along. "Well I guess you should kill him. So why did you never know your mother's name?" Jasper asked me. "Oh it's pretty stupid but, my dad thought that since I killed my mother I shouldn't know a thing about her but, I did see a picture of her once and saw that she was much more beautiful than me." I said.

"Oh I wouldn't say that because no one is even remotely close to being as beautiful as you." Jasper said and grasped my hand to give it a squeeze. "Even when I'm like this?" I asked pointing to my bruises. "Oh yes definitely like that." Jasper said and I smiled a bit. "Jasper put both hands on the wheel." I said and Jasper shook his shoulders in silent laughter. "Why would I?" Jasper asked right when I saw a white flash in the middle of the road.

"Watch out Jasper!" I yelled and Jasper finally put his attention on the road and swerved the car and soon the white flash was gone and Jasper was in the right lane again and I exhaled loudly filled with fear. "Look it's all right Leslie. How did you know that I should pay attention to the road? I don't really want another psychic in the family after Alice." Jasper said. But I was still shaking with fear to acknowledge his terrible joke because I noticed something that even Jasper didn't see. That white flash had legs and arms and she had black hair just like mine and Jasper didn't notice but, I saw the evil grin on her lips. That white flash was my mother and I feared for all our lives.

We arrived at the house and Jasper was worried about my scared mood but, I didn't say anything about it when we saw that all of the Cullen's were in the living room waiting for us but, I don't know how they knew we would be coming. "Alice saw us having a discussion even though she didn't know what it was about." Edward said reading my mind and I scowled at him before my thoughts returned to the flash of white which was my mother. "Wait a second your mother is alive?" Edward asked reading my mind.

Jasper glared at him and he said "we will explain it to you as soon as Carlisle fixes Leslie up again." Carlisle went up to me as I sat down heavily on a chair. "Okay what happened this time? I mean are you a danger magnet?" Carlisle muttered the last under his breath but, I did hear it. "You have no idea about how much danger I can get into." I said and it seemed like his eyes widened. "How did you hear that?" he asked. "What was I not supposed to hear it?" I asked confused. "Well it was quiet enough that only someone with really good hearing to hear it." Edward said. "Oh well the answer is in the tale." I said cryptically and Carlisle chuckled.

He prodded my leg and fixed up my scratches. "Okay let's see what your list of injuries is. You have a deep cut on your cheek and a bad bruise coming on. Also it seemed like your leg is broken but, it will heal nicely in due time. So now what is your story?" he asked. "Okay fine but, I'm going to give you the short version. I pulled up my wall for reasons I don't want to talk about but, I was soon stuck. I tried to get out but, soon I fainted and I was in a weird dream. I soon found out that my mother isn't dead but, she is actually alive and is a vampire. But this is the strange part so brace yourselves and don't interrupt. My mother was a vampire during her pregnancy with me and I was born a half vampire." I heard a couple gasps but, thankfully no one interrupted me.

"So she found out about her powers which are really weird. It seems like she can control the wind like me but, not really like me. You see she can possess weak, and pain filled souls which is mine. Also she was pretending that I could control the wind when I really can't. Her mate is the one nomad that Alice saw and his name is Vincent and one tip is that he is really stupid. So any way my mother possessed my body and she can also influence people. So she told Jasper about me and then she told him that he was going to kill me and it would be his entire fault." I said finishing my half of the tale.

Then Jasper explained what had happened and finally we were taking questions and I answered Emmett's question first. "So are you like super strong or something?" he asked. "Well let's see I never even used my strength because my whole life was the prey and never the hunter. And I don't think that will ever change." I said. Esme asked "do you feel a thirst for blood?" I answered "why would I even check? But I think I don't because I would have known." A few pointless questions later Carlisle wanted to test my blood and strength and such.

One blood test later I sat on a couch with Jasper's arm around me as Carlisle looked through the results. "Well this is really strange. Her blood showed from the first test a small amount of vampire blood inside her. The second test that took place an hour later had just slightly more vampire blood in it. It doesn't make any sense though I do have a theory. I think that when you get older you get more and more vampire blood in you. So when will you reach your seventeenth birthday?" Carlisle asked and I blushed furiously. "Oh well you see I you know skipped a grade and I'm actually fifth teen." I said still blushing. "Oh it looks like you have a younger woman on your hands. Better make sure she gets home by her bed time." Emmett said and I think if Jasper was a human he would have blushed.

"Oh well that is quite enough of that talk Emmett. Any way then Leslie when is your sixteenth birthday then?" Carlisle asked. "Um well what day is it?" I asked. "The second of October." "Um well my birthday is on the fifth." I said looking away from Jasper's disbelieving gaze. "Your birthday is in three days? Why wasn't I told of this?" he asked. "Well I um you never told me your birthday." I countered. "Okay enough of this. But then again it means I get to plan your sweet sixteen!" Alice said bouncing up and down.

"Alice who would you invite and who would even come?" I asked. Alice sat down dejected. "Okay I have another question for you Leslie. Can you put on the wall?" Carlisle asked. Before I could answer Jasper shot up and started to object. "No I will not let her go into any more danger from her mother. I will not allow you endanger her life." He said. "Jasper I think I should do it." I said quietly. Jasper stared at me like I was crazy. "Well we might learn some more about my mother and you can always restrain me if I do something wrong." I said. Jasper slowly nodded and I let my mind go blank as I put on the wall.

My vision soon turned black and the dull roar filled my ears. Jasper watched me and caught me as I fell to the ground when I fainted and when my mother entered my body. Instead of going into that one black clearing I was actually having an out of body experience and watching my mother possess my body. Jasper watched as Leslie shot her head up and opened her eyes slowly so Jasper could see that they were red.

"Well hello there I hope you are in a terrible mood because now you know your love is an abomination. I hope you two want to kill her. I would do it too but, I want to see her new loved ones turn against her." Clair'e said. "Hello Leslie's mother I want to ask you some questions about your ability." Carlisle said. "Oh well hello there sir. Well like they say father like son because I can tell where Jasper here get's his looks and let me just say that they are divine." Clair'e said and ran a finger under Carlisle's chin. "Um well thank you Clair'e but, I think you should answer some questions." He said.

"Oh but, questions are just so boring. May I ask a question for Jasper dear?" Clair'e asked crossing Leslie's legs and Jasper really wanted to kiss her but, he had to fight himself by saying it isn't Leslie in front of me. "You Jasper I want you to suck my blood. Doesn't it smell just divine? I am your singer after all so why don't you drink from me like you're supposed to?" Clair'e asked and as Jasper pondered her words they seemed so right. He should do what he was supposed to do to his singer. It didn't cross his mind once that Clair'e might actually be using her mind control on him.

Clair'e moved her head so her neck was facing Jasper and he felt wind blow the smell of Leslie's blood over throw all of his senses. He just wanted to suck her blood! He moved towards her but, Carlisle blocked his way. "You don't want to do that Jasper. That is Leslie and you don't want to kill her. If you do you will kill yourself." He said. Clair'e turned her attention to Carlisle. "Why don't you let Jasper do what he wants to do? It is a free country now isn't it?" she asked and soon Carlisle was under her spell and he moved out of the way.

Suddenly the rest of the Cullen's were coming down the stairs to stop what was to come but, before they could stop her Clair'e took them under her control and Jasper turned back to Leslie's neck lusting over her blood. I watched this all and tried to scream at them but, I couldn't speak or move at all. My thoughts turned to love so that maybe Jasper could feel my feelings and he would soon lose the spell.

Jasper felt this immense love fill him but, he didn't know where it was coming from. The rest of his family was under Clair'e's spell and Jasper put his teeth on Leslie's neck when he saw a flicker at the edge of his vision. He turned ever so slightly and saw an almost invisible figure there wavering. He could feel that the love was coming from it and Jasper could finally see that it was Leslie's figure right there and when he realized that he snapped out of the mind control and Leslie's almost invisible figure let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Well Clair'e I think you over stayed your welcome. Please tell your mate that we would be so glad to meet him." Jasper said. Clair'e stared shocked at him as he walked away from her and sat down. The shock snapped the rest of the Cullen's out of her control and they rushed at her. "Watch out you might injure your precious Leslie. I will be back let me warn you when Leslie makes just a tiny slip and I will be there. Fare well my fool's of vampires. I hope you die a gruesome death because of me." Clair'e said before Leslie's body slumped over and the red exited her eyes.

Right before I entered my own body I heard a voice right beside my ear and I knew that it was my mother. "I will never forget this little intrusion. I do hope you enjoy pain." She said and I felt a stinging pain on my cheek before she was gone and I was back in my own body. I slowly sat up and touched my cheek slightly and found out the cut that she made before was open again. "I will never do that wall ever again." I said shaking my head and I thought I heard my mother's mocking laughter in my ear as Jasper helped bandage my cheek again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Okay I am really starting to hate all this super natural stuff and maybe all of this pain but, I am used to it. "My leg hurts." I groaned as Jasper helped me into the car. "Yeah well it will get better." Jasper said. "When it will finally heal." I said and leaned back heavily on the car seat. "Then get out of trouble some time soon." Jasper said and I glared at him. He held up his hands innocently and he paid some attention to the road.

"You better pay more attention to the road or I will be dead before we go to school. Then again when I hear their mocking laughs I think I will die from embarrassment. Today will be so terrible but, at least I hopefully won't see my mother." I said. "Don't worry about that school thing because Edward here made something up about Melanie and Stephanie but, it could actually be true. We got a picture of them sharing a guy who was about thirty. Do they have someone that old?" Jasper asked. "Sadly no because they think people who are over twenty five should die because they are like too ugly for their perfection you know?" I asked.

"Well I don't know but, I will say that I do know if you never talk like that again." Jasper said and I nodded. We pulled in and walked into the school to see that most of the students were laughing at my step sisters though some were still laughing at me. We were called to an assembly and I sat beside Jasper with his arm around my shoulders. The medicine for my leg was starting to wear off and it was starting to ache badly.

"Why are we having an assembly any way? This is so boring." I said. "Edward said that we are getting a new biology teacher because the old one has gone on a prolonged vacation that his family says that he didn't even plan it. We think it's suspicious that he might actually be missing so we will be looking around for him." Jasper said right when the principal stepped up to tell us what had happened. "Students first we need to set some things straight that happened these past two days. The students here were given inappropriate messages about three students. Stephanie, Melanie, and Leslie Rivers should be apologized to immediately by whoever made the pictures." He said.

"Well I'm not really a Rivers anymore because I was told by my own father that I wasn't allowed back." I muttered to Jasper and he shook with silent laughter and rage at the same time though I don't truly know how he could do that. "Okay now that we have that done with let me introduce you to Vincent Wargrave who is to be the new biology teacher. I do hope you welcome him." Said the principal and Jasper and I stiffened when we heard that name. It can't be who I really think it is.

A figure went to stand beside the principal and I gasped so loudly a few students turned to look at me but, I didn't notice any of them. The only thing I paid attention t was the new teacher and I saw that he was that one vampire who was my mother's mate. He seemed like he was trying to stand as far away from the principal as possible because if he moved any closer he might lose control and kill him but, all he did was stare at his throat.

It also seemed like all the girls at the school seemed to be eyeing him too and seemed to like what they saw. "Oh man what is he doing here?" I asked Jasper. "I don't know but, he may be planning to kill every person at this school or he is doing your mother's dirty work and is spying on him. I think he is the cause of the teacher's disappearance." Jasper said. "If he is as dumb as Clair'e said he is then why is he teaching school?" I asked and Jasper shrugged.

We were soon dismissed and I was hating and anticipating the biology class when I finally meet my mother's mate. "Leslie calm down your making me scared of this guy and I can't be scared if I'm protecting you. And besides you might get another panic attack." Jasper said putting a hand on my shoulder and tried to stop my bouncing. He sent a wave of calmness to me but, my fear kept it away. "What is with you and you're over bearing emotions? Your fear is so strong." Jasper said and pushed my food towards me.

I shook my head and Jasper sighed. "You have to eat sometime Leslie. You can't just go on without food or you will die." Jasper said. "With Esme's cooking I bet I will gain twenty pounds from one meal. And besides I'm used to hunger and starvation." I said. He rose in eye brow and asked "how long were you forced to not eat?" I looked down and said "three days all because I forgot to clean the floor." I said and before he could ask any more questions the bell rang and I hurriedly ran to the class room.

I came in right before the late bell sounded and Jasper came in behind me. Vincent glanced up and stared at me and I think he recognized me. "Hello Miss Rivers do you have a late slip?" he asked me and I could hear the sneer in his voice. "Why would I need a late slip? I got in here right before the bell sounded." I said confused. "I think my ears are a little better than yours are." He said chuckling at his little joke. "Don't you think Jasper's is pretty good too?" I asked and Vincent sighed. "Stop this distracting manner! I will write you a detention slip as soon as you sit down in your um." He said pointing at the desk.

"The desk?" I asked and he nodded. I sat down besides Jasper and sighed as Vincent handed me a pink detention slip. Low enough that only a vampire could hear I said "we will kill you you know that right? Also did you know my mom or your mate knows that you are a stupid little vampire and she doesn't even want to be your mate." Vincent glared at me and I could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. "Stop talking Miss Rivers!" he yelled at me but, all I did was look up innocently at him. "What do you mean sir? I wasn't talking at all and I'm sure everyone in this room could justify my answer." I said.

"Leslie please step out of the room now so I can talk to you?" the teacher asked and I shrugged though I felt really scared. I looked at Jasper and he scratched his ear slightly showing that he was going to be listening. I walked out and Vincent shut the door. "So what are you going to do Vincent? Suck my blood like what you did to my last teacher? Or are you just going to give me detention slips again and again? I'm sure my mom would be very angry at you for killing her daughter." I said. "Oh I will make sure you keep getting those slip things and I won't um kill you now though. Your mother told me not to and I will never disobey her orders." He said.

"So you are the girl of the relationship? I mean I never knew my own mother was a man." I said. I thought I could hear Jasper's laughter from here which means that my hearing is getting better! Vincent glared at me and my happy feeling vanished completely as I gulped because I don't think it's wise to make a vampire angry. Suddenly all the feeling left my body and I fell to the ground not feeling the pain of my leg. I looked up to see Vincent glaring at me. "You see your mother isn't the only one with a power. I can paralyze people and it can be very useful. So turn on the wall now!" he yelled at me. So he is really doing my mom's dirty work.

I couldn't really speak because my mouth and tongue was numb so all I could do was move my head slightly so to a vampire it looked like I was shaking my head. "Wrong choice because it seems like I will have to take you to your mother now. I do hope you will enjoy her um something company." He said. "May I suggest that you mean her terrible company?" asked a voice behind me and I looked to see Jasper standing there. Before he could rush at Vincent he just simply waved his hand ever so slightly and Jasper crumpled to the ground. Vincent grinned at me and picked me up.

"I hope you have motion um sickness because you will feel that a lot." Vincent said and he started to rum with his vampire super speed. Sadly I wasn't used to it because all those times I was carried by Jasper I was unconscious so when Vincent stopped in front of a huge, old house and let me go I was so dizzy that I couldn't move. He gripped me hard on the arm and flung open the door. One good thing is that the paralyze thing he put on me was gone which hopefully meant that it was gone from Jasper too. Bad thing is that heavy rain had started which sadly meant that my scent was washing away. Now it will be really hard to find me.

Vincent threw me into a room and I winced as my broken leg hit the ground with a painful thump. He pulled me up again and placed me in a chair and suddenly he had some rope in his hands and he tied me up so tight that I could barely breathe. He pulled some duct tape out of his pocket and gagged me with it. "Dear Leslie I must tell you that your mother wants you to suffer so you will be left in here for a few days until your mother finally graces you with her presence. You won't be getting any food and the only way to go to the bathroom here is in your pants. Also it will be very cold in here." He said and opened a window behind me.

Instantly freezing cold rain blew on me and I gasped from the cold. Vincent finally satisfied left the room and I looked around. It was almost empty all except for a rather large wardrobe and it seemed like I would be stuck in here for a while. I should have eaten lunch because I am really hungry. I shifted slightly and tried to move my arms slightly but, they were asleep and nothing would wake them up. When is Jasper coming here? Two days passed without anyone coming in here and I was really hungry. Also I really had to go to the bathroom but, I won't do it without in a bathroom. Jasper where are you? I need you here to save me.

Jasper paced around the Cullen's living room and shook his head worriedly. After Leslie was kidnapped by that idiot Vincent two days ago Jasper couldn't do anything. Vincent never came back from taking Leslie and he hoped he wasn't hurting her. The rain washed away any clues to where they were gone and the school's files didn't say where Vincent lived. Jasper would die if something happened to Leslie and it happened right under his nose. It was his entire fault for her kidnapping.

"Jasper calm down it wasn't your fault. It was Vincent's for kidnapping her and the vampire that turned him. We will find Leslie at whatever the costs and just sit down. Your making me feel terrible about what had happened." Edward said to Jasper watching him. "I will not stop searching for her until she is found. I'm going to look again." Jasper said and before Edward could say anything to stop him he ran out of the room. He ran around the whole time and each time he passed by an old, abandoned building. It always seemed suspicious to him but, he didn't have time to look in. Jasper couldn't believe that Leslie was gone and right then he smelled the smell of human blood along with the scent of Vincent.

He followed the scent suspiciously and saw that coming into an alley was a young girl and it seemed like she was oblivious to the world all around her. She was bleeding from a cut on her forehead and the blood was running into her eyes but, she never brushed it away. All she did was walk deeper and deeper into the alley. Suddenly Jasper heard a voice and the girl's head snapped up and she felt awe and lust. "Hello my dear come closer so I can smell you." Said Vincent and the girl didn't pay any attention to his weird choice of words. The girl took one more step and she suddenly crumpled to the ground where strong arms caught her.

Vincent sniffed the cut deeply and smiled evilly. "Oh you smell divine that I can't wait one more second. I do hope you enjoy this little girl." He said and kissed her neck. He opened his mouth and was just about to sink his teeth into her neck when Jasper decided to take action. "Stop right now Vincent." Jasper said walking away from the shadows and faced Vincent. "Oh I don't think I should dear Jasper. She just smells so wonderful and I haven't been feeding for a while because I have been watching you're um singer. So now my mate is watching her. Come smell this young girl's blood. It won't hurt to slip at least once." Vincent said and tilted the girl's neck to him.

"I'm not sorry Vincent, but I don't think I should do that because you are going to die very soon. But before you die I want to know one thing and one thing only. Where is Leslie?" Jasper asked. "Oh you will never know the um answer because you will have to catch me um first so bye." He said and dropped the girl and started to run as fast as he could. Vincent's speed could actually rival Edward's. Jasper had to give Vincent a head start so he could catch the girl and lay her gently to the ground. Then Jasper gave in to the chase and started to run as fast as he could.

After running for a couple miles he could see Vincent by now without having to follow his scent and Jasper was steadily catching up. Vincent did make one mistake because he spooked a deer which made him shocked and he faltered. That was all Jasper needed to catch him and Jasper tackled Vincent to the ground. "Now where is Leslie?" Jasper asked dangerously. All Vincent did was grin weakly and Jasper ripped off his arm which made Vincent scream in pain. But once again he didn't say another word so Jasper was forced to rip off another leg and an arm. "I will ask one more time where is Leslie?" Jasper asked and Vincent finally answered.

"She is in the old abandoned house right next to your precious border. You better hurry because my wife is alone with your precious Leslie and she hasn't fed in days. My wife is going to enter Leslie's body because of that wall thing and is going to possess her body forever. You will never have your Leslie ever again and you certainly can't have my mate. I was sent as a distraction so it is probably too late. Good luck doing the impossible." Vincent said. Jasper dropped Vincent and shot up to his feet. He didn't have enough time to burn Vincent s he just had to leave him here. He was probably too weak to move until the rest of his family came. Jasper started to run back to Forks hoping with all his heart that it wasn't too late.

I sat in the chair no longer shivering from the cold because I was numb all over. The nights were the worse when the temperature dropped and when the rain started. I was sitting still thinking about a plan when I heard a door slam and I looked up. Instead of seeing Vincent standing there it was my mother and she grinned evilly at me and I gulped. She walked slowly up to me and with lightning speed she slapped me hard. My head whipped back but, I thankfully didn't start bleeding.

"Hello there young daughter I hope you are enjoying your new living arrangements because I know your precious Jasper is. He has been searching endlessly for you and let me just say that he is starving. My mate is my distraction from finding you and right now it may be too late because he is probably dead by now." She said and I gasped. Jasper might be dead?! "Yes well things can't go like you expect them to so you better expect something or it just won't make any sense. Any way dear daughter I am not here to make small talk. I want you to open up your wall so I can enter you. And this time you won't interrupt my plans because I will stay inside your body forever more.

Sure you can enter someone else's body but, I'm sure it won't be entirely comfortable for you living in somebody's body which might actually be more ugly than you are though I'm sure that no one is as ugly as you. Now just open up the wall or you will be in a world of pain." She said to me. I gasped softly when I heard it. "I will never do it." I hissed at her. "Oh I think I will persuade you to do it for me. Open up your shield Leslie. It won't hurt one little bit." She said to me and she made her voice soft and hypnotizing. I swayed a bit in my chair but, I soon regained control and sat up straight.

"I'm sorry mother dearest but, your persuasion thing doesn't work on me. I hope that you have a back up plan because I'm sure you're so smart to have one." I said grinning at her. "Oh well thank you because I do have a back up plan thank you for noticing. You see I am going to put you in a world of pain my dear and I hope you will enjoy it." She said. "Oh I will because I just love pain. That's why I made my father hit me all those times so I could feel the pain. I think I will actually enjoy this." I said sarcastically. "I'm glad we understand each other." She said and slapped me even harder. Blood filled my mouth and I spat on the ground.

My mother stared at where I spat with hunger and I noticed that she seemed a little hungry probably because she wanted to eat me. "I'm sorry but, I can't turn you into a vampire right now because then I can't use your body." My mother said and slammed her foot down on my broken leg. I gasped in pain and didn't scream or my cover would have been blown. It seems like my mother isn't as smart as she thought because she failed to notice that the duct tape covering my mouth was gone though I can't tell you why though. It is all part of a secret plan.

She was just about to hit my leg again when I screamed "no!" My mother seemed surprised about this because her foot wavered over my leg. "Please mom don't hurt me any more. I will do as you say because I don't think this foot can take any more of this. Just enter my body as I open up the wall. Why don't you close your eyes so you can concentrate better?" I suggested and without any objection my mother closed her eyes.

I shifted my arms a bit and I felt some feeling in my arms as I braced my feet and sprang at her. The rope fell away from me and landed on the ground when I slammed into my mother. She was so surprised that she lost balance and fell to the ground where I pinned her down. She struggled but, I said "don't fight back" and like magic she stopped squirming and just lay there. "How are you doing this to me?" she gasped out over the shock. I grinned at her question and said "like mother like daughter as they always say."

I leaned a bit back and acted like I was pondering something over and made her wait for the answer she was dreading for. "Okay mother dearest I will tell you how this chain of events started. You know these two days that I was stuck here I was starting to lose hope that Jasper or anyone else would actually care to save me. Then the one part of my mind which is the rational part told me that Jasper loved me and that he would never give up hope. So determination filled me and I was going to break out of here to find him. So I started to think about your delightful powers and started to think about that saying which I now love and hate. Like mother and daughter I pondered over. So I decided to test it out to see if it was actually true.

I tried out the wind power and it was quite easy to do because of the open window and the wind blowing at me. I used it to twirl around me and it answered my call. Then I decided to test its strength and told it to slice through the rope and to take off the duct tape which you stupidly didn't notice was off of me. The wind did what I said and I was finally free. Then I tried out the voice persuasion thing on Vincent and it was fairly easy because he is so stupid like you said. He let me go to the bathroom and eat some food before I went back to my jail cell. Then I tried to use my super strength from being a half vampire and I actually could bend some metal. After that I made a plan.

I couldn't very well use the spirit possession that you do because I am not that cruel so I couldn't include that to my plan. I was going to convince Vincent to open the door where I was going to kill him after I asked him where you were but, right when I was thinking through the details there you came through the door. So I had to think of a new fast plan and thankfully it worked out just fine. So now I am afraid that I will kill you and for all the pain you caused me I will make sure it's slow and painful. So let's do it now." I said grasping her arm ready to break it off when a door slammed open.

Instead of Vincent standing there like I thought it was Jasper grasping the door handle and he was staring at me. It must have been a strange sight to see me pinning down my own mother and gripping her arm. "Oh well hello Jasper how are you doing?" I asked and relief flooded through me and my arms relaxed ever so slightly. That was all it took and my mother pushed me against a wall and leapt right out a window and started to run. It seemed like she was even faster than Edward which seemed pretty impossible.

I slowly got off the wall and saw that I left an imprint there before I turned towards Jasper who was standing in shock staring at me. "How did you do that? Pinning her down and getting out of the ropes?" Jasper asked me. "Um I will answer you soon but, I need to know what happened to Vincent." I said. "Oh he is um turned into pieces but, sadly still alive. So what happened?" he persuaded. "Jasper calm down and I will explain what happened as soon as we reach the house. So let's just go now but, I will give you a hint. Ponder over this little saying which I hope you heard about. Like mother like daughter and that is all I'm going to say." I said. "But-"he objected and I sighed. "You will not question me until we reach the house." I said using my persuasion voice and Jasper immediately shut up. We exited the house heading to the Cullen house to explain what happened.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So will you tell me now what happened back there?" Jasper asked me once again as we were exiting the car. I groaned because he has been asking that question the whole ride to his house. "No you have to wait until everyone else is back here." I said slamming the car door. "But don't I get any special treatment for finding you? Wait a second did you just dent the car door?" Jasper asked me.

I looked down at the car and saw that I left a small hand shaped dent on the car. Great now I will have to watch my super strength. "All will be revealed in my astonishing tale. And any way I should be getting the special treatment because I was starved for two days and that certainly meant no bathroom breaks at all." I said. "But I did defeat Vincent. And can you just give me a straight answer for once darling?" he asked me.

Instead of giving in like he wanted me to do I just glared at him as my anger rose a little bit. "Hey Leslie watch out! Your eyes just turned red. It must be your mother trying to get inside of you again!" jasper said looking into my eyes. I sighed and rolled my now red eyes. "Once again all will be revealed in my astonishing tale and you better wait until I tell it." I said and I opened the door. Only Esme was still at home and it seemed like Alice or Edward didn't get the memo that I was safe and sound and now they are searching for me.

"Oh Leslie you are all right!" Esme yelled and rushed at me pulling me into a huge bear hug while I stood there stock still because of being so shocked. Okay this is just like one of those motherly moments I see that mothers give to their child's but, its finally happening to me. I still couldn't move and it seemed like Jasper felt my discomfort so he carefully peeled me off of Esme and walked me into the kitchen.

"So Esme can I have some food? I have been starved for two days and I am really hungry right now." I said pointing to my growling stomach. "Oh of course dear I will have some food here as quickly as little Edward I can't believe you were tortured like that! It must have been very nerve racking." Esme said. I shrugged and while she was getting some food ready I rushed into the bathroom and once finally relieved I went back into the kitchen and slurped down all the soup Esme gave me.

"Esme we are back! Sadly we couldn't find a scent trail of Leslie yet but, we did find Vincent's scent and followed it to see that he was just picking up his pieces after being torn apart by Jasper and we killed him quickly." Carlisle said as the rest of the Cullen family walked into the kitchen and stood there shocked looking at me eating my soup. "What you never seen a girl have some soup in your house? Then again you never did because you can't eat." I said and went back to my food.

"Where the heck were you Leslie? We have been looking for you for two days and we find you in the kitchen eating safe and sound. What happened with your mother and the kidnapping and stuff?" asked Rosalie probably disappointed that we wasted her precious time. I glanced side ways at Jasper and he did the same and at the same time we said "all will be revealed in my astonishing tale." "Hey did you guys rehearse that or what?" Emmett asked. "Or what because Jasper here kept asking me questions. So now I will tell you all my tale and I do hope you listen well." I said and took a deep breath.

"So I was taken by Vincent to this really old house and I was tied up and gagged in a room all alone. I couldn't have any food and they didn't even let me go to the bathroom! Also they left a window open right above me so the wind and rain could fall on me. While I was trapped I started to think about that saying like mother like daughter and I decided to see if it was true or not. So I tried to see if I could control the wind like my mother can and it actually worked so I tried out her other powers. I made Vincent let me out of the room and before I could try that taking over the body thing my mother finally made an appearance so Vincent could hunt.

My mother told me that Jasper here was probably dead and as you can see he obviously isn't at all. She also told me it would be too late for anyone to find and save me before she took over my body for good. She tried to torture me which reminds me Carlisle I need you to look at my leg again. Any way I distracted my mother and finally used my half vampire half human strength against her and leapt upon her. She hit the wall and I proceeded to rip off her limbs one by one when Jasper made a very bad entrance and while I was distracted my mother ran away and now here we are." I said.

"So you truly are a half vampire. Well we need to run a few more tests to well test your strength and other powers. Do you by any chance know what today is?" Carlisle asked me. Alice seemed like she was going to burst from excitement and I was too tired to figure it out. "Is it Christmas or what?" I asked in an annoyed voice. Before Carlisle could calmly answer Alice burst out saying 'today is your sixteenth birthday!" I couldn't exactly figure out what her rushed words were but, then I finally got them. "So today is the fifth? No wonder my powers worked so well today. So what has you so excited about Alice?" I asked.

She seemed like she deflated from disappointment but, then she popped right back up and said "I'm going to plan your birthday party silly. Unless you don't want me to." Alice said and it looked like she was going to burst out crying even though I don't think vampires can cry. "Sure you can but, um it's already five pm so I don't think there is enough time for a party." I said. "But I can have it ready in two hours. We already got your presents so all I need to do is put up the invitations and invite some people." She said. "Didn't you remember that there isn't anyone to invite?" I asked.

"Well who cares? While I fix the house up you can go to sleep." Alice said and before I could object or even finish my soup I was wheeled up stairs and into Jaspers room. I sat down on his bed and looked around. "Why do you even have a bed if you can't sleep?" I asked him. "It's for appearances and apparently because right now you beat my record of zero times of using that bed. So go to sleep and when you wake up you have to put on some of these clothes Alice got you or she will kill me." Jasper said.

"Aren't you already dead?" I asked and he just shrugged. I got under the covers and fell into a deep sleep. Jasper watched Leslie sleep and smiled softly until he started to think about what had happened to her. She has all these strange new powers and what would the Volturi do if they found out? They would either kill her and make her one of their guards though Jasper doesn't think that would work. Leslie's scent was still very mouth watering but, maybe it was because she was his singer. "It isn't just you!" Edward called out and Jasper gave a silent thank you.

He looked down at the clothes Alice had gotten her and smiled again. He couldn't wait to see Leslie in them and he hoped she would like the too. He looked back at Leslie and saw that she was squirming and gasping in breath. "Mommy please stop! No don't hit me! Jasper please help me, save me before I die!" she cried and Jasper winced when he heard his name. He sat down beside her and stroked her hair softly and then he slowly brought some calmness onto her. Instead of rejecting it like she usually does Leslie used the calmness and she stopped squirming as much. "No please I can't help it! All he is doing is to help me! No don't make it go away please!" Leslie cried and then Jasper's power over her evaporated and her emotions pulled on him.

They were so strong and full f pain that he could barely stand it. He shook her lightly for a second and when she didn't respond he shook her roughly which accidently brought her off the bed and she hit the ground with a soft thump. She sat up and looked at him with red eyes slowly going back to gray. "What happened and why am I on the floor?" she asked. "Oh um you were having one of those nightmares and you fell off the bed." Jasper said and she nodded. Leslie got up and straightened her clothes before looking at the clock.

"Hey it's already seven pm which means the party is supposed to start soon." I said almost jumping up and down and that is really strange for me. "Yes but, before you go storming down the stairs you need to change into those clothes and you aren't allowed to change them." Jasper said and grumbling I picked them up and headed into the bathroom. In there I locked the door and finally looked at the clothes. There was a tight spaghetti strap shirt and I think a mini skirt which didn't seem all that appropriate to wear in October. "You will wear them whether you like them or not!" yelled Alice and it seemed like Edward read my mind and told her.

Sighing I slipped them on and looked in the mirror. Well I guess I look okay except for (after putting on a mind block from Edward) my stupid big nose and that what ever I put on I look ugly in. I sighed and exited the bathroom after brushing my hair and saw Jasper standing there. He was staring at me in shock and I think his mouth was slightly gaping open. "Hey Jasper are you all right?" I asked and nothing changed his state. I walked up to him and waved my hand over his face and that seemed to finally snap him out of that frozen state.

"Wow darling you look wonderful." Jasper said and I had to repress a groan. I already know that I look ugly so I don't need to hear his pathetic sympathy. Oh crap I forgot to put on a mind block from Edward! Edward you had better not tell Jasper what I just thought. I snapped my attention back to Jasper as he was gesturing to the stairs. "Ladies first." He said and I stepped forward. "Then why aren't you going first Jasper?" yelled Emmett and I heard his booming laughter. Jasper groaned and this time I followed him down the stairs.

And once again this time I was shocked beyond belief. The whole place was basically sparkling with wonderful decorations and I almost fainted on the spot. Always on my birthday no one ever remembered and I had to clean still. On those rare moments when they actually remembered I got an extra beating because it was my special day. How did that little pixie do all this in two hours? "Oh it's one of her many gifts." Edward said but, I could see that his eyes were a little pained by my thoughts. I smiled at him and the pain lessened some.

And then I saw the huge birthday cake on the table and my mouth hung open. "Okay how in the world am I going to eat all of that? None of you can eat it and this is made for a football team." I said and chuckling Carlisle came up beside me. "Jasper is actually going to brave it out and actually eat a few bites of the cake." "Yeah even if I have to stay in the bathroom all night." Jasper said and I hugged him. "So what do we do at parties?" I asked and immediately in front of me was Alice's shocked face and I had to step back to get actual breathing room.

"You never went to a birthday party ever in your life?" she asked her eyes widened. "Oh sure I went to a couple of parties but, I was never invited. My parents wanted to save some money on caterers for my step sisters birthdays so they made me serve all the food at their parties. I never experienced much of the party because I was too busy feeding cocktail weenies to a team of hungry football players." I said. "Well it will be my new missions to make sure this is your best birthday party ever!" Alice said and bouncing she sat down on a couch with Dylan's arm around her.

"So then what do we do first?" I asked sitting down beside Jasper. "I vote on playing spin on the bottle! I can't wait until it lands on you Leslie so you better pucker up." Emmett said and Rosalie slapped his arm and he finally shut up. "I think we will do the presents first and then possibly spin the bottle but, if anyone lands on you I will punch them." Jasper said and he pulled off a blanket on this suspicious looking pile on the ground. Once again my mouth hung open as I stared shocked at what lay in front of me.

There on the ground was a huge pile of silver wrapped presents and I never experienced all of this ever before and even my step sisters didn't get this much stuff on their birthdays. And it's a whole lot better for me because everyone here is rich. "This is heaven to me." I said looking at them. "The mall is my heaven." Alice said and everyone laughed at that. "Here you open Carlisle's and Esme's present first." Jasper said pulling a small box towards me. Hesitantly I pulled off the paper and stared at what lay in it. It was a beautiful necklace that had a strange symbol on it. Carlisle must have noticed the confused look on my face because he said "the symbol is the Cullen family sign." He said and still shocked I hugged them.

I got another necklace and a C.D from Edward and he said it had some of his piano music on it and from Bella I was told that it was simply amazing. The last present of all was from Jasper and I could barely stand waiting for it. I pulled off the wrapping paper trying to make sure I wasn't too eager and stared at the present. It was a silver and gold bracelet with a symbol which looked like the wind and a silver heart. Also there was a silver ring with an opal stone which was absolutely breath taking. "There is some engraving on the inside." Jasper said and I looked on the back.

There on the back it read _I will love you for eternity Jasper and Leslie forever._ My eyes started to tear up and I hugged Jasper with all of my might. He was surprised at first but, then he hugged me back. After that I kissed him and then when I heard a throat clear I embarrassed moved away from Jasper. I looked at Alice and saw that her eyes were glazed and it seemed like she was having a vision. Her eyes cleared and she stared at me worriedly.

"Run Leslie you have to hide!" Alice said and I looked at her confused. "Your father is coming back and he is really drunk and angry." She said. "Why is he coming for me?" I asked still confused but, also angry. "He heard about what happened in school from your step sisters and of course most of it wasn't true except for the part about you dating Jasper and he wants to teach you a lesson. Your sisters told him where we live and I have no idea where they got our address but, he is coming right now." She said and I jumped up. "Oh where am I going to hide? He will destroy your house by trying to find me. He might even set the house on fire just like last time." I said.

"Wait what about just like last time?" Jasper asked. "Oh once I was at a gas station and went to the bathroom because I was still getting used to having a new step mother so I kind of cried in the bathroom for a while and my father finally noticed that I was missing. He had drunk an awful lot that morning so when he couldn't find me he went ballistic. He eventually found out I was in the bathroom and when he banged on the door I locked it because I was scared. He then used his lighter to set fire to the whole gas station but, thankfully no one was killed and the only one who got hurt was me. I was burned on my side but, that was all." I said.

"Did you get a scar?" Jasper asked. "Oh yeah it looks pretty gruesome though." I said frowning. "As bad as these?" he asked and showed me his arm and I gasped out loud. All over his arms were white crescent mooned scars. "Um well I think mine is a little worse than yours." I said and lifted my shirt a little to reveal my scar. It was black and green and the skin surrounding it looked terrible like a never ending bruise. "Oh man that looks terrible. Why can't we just kill your father? He deserves it that little scum bag." Jasper said and I could almost feel the anger and hatred rolling off of him.

"Cam down Jasper this is my battle and I need to deal with him alone." I said putting a hand on his shoulder. "But he is a grown man and you are just you." He said. "Well can a regular human accidently dent the car without paying any attention? Is there anyone else that is a half vampire? I can do this but, you just have to trust me. After I take care of my father I will come back to the house and it will be fine." I said and Jasper nodded.

"Wait a second you dented my Porsche?" Edward asked and we all laughed until there was a loud knocking on the door. "You better come out now you freak! Or I will break down this door and drag you out now!" my father yelled and I gulped. One last kiss from Jasper I turned from them and opened the door. There stood my father huffing and puffing but, at least he didn't blow the house down. He was really drunk and swayed on his feet.

"You come here girl. You are in deep trouble you monster. I heard that you were the newest skank at the school and I can see that it's right. Did you know that you look like a hoar in those clothes? Just like your mother I guess. Well you better come on now." My father said and I winced at his words. I looked behind me and saw that Edward and Emmett were forcing Jasper to sit down instead of leaping out at my father. I smiled weakly at them before I entered the car with my father. He drove terribly and we almost crashed about five times.

Half way to my house he pulled out to the side of the road and pushed me out to the ground. I landed on my knees and I scraped my hands on the hard gravel. My father picked me up and threw me out into the trees and my head hit a tree pretty hard. I was kicked on my back and I groaned from the pain and I looked up at my father. He slapped me hard on the face and I saw his eyes glint from something shiny. I looked down and I saw that I was still wearing one of the necklaces from the party and I wonder what my father would do to them.

He saw it and grinned evilly at me. "So you stole some jewelry too did you? Well you're never going to see them again your freak." He said and gripped at my necklace. He ripped it off my neck and I gasped from pain. He ripped it into two and ground it to the ground and fresh tears fell out of my eyes. He then saw the ring Jasper gave me and I won't let him destroy it. It is the only thing that reminded me how much Jasper loved me.

He grabbed my hand and nearly dislocated it and I gasped from pain. Okay enough is enough and he is going to finally learn his lesson. I kicked at him with my one good leg and I actually hit him on the face. As he gripped it I leapt away from him and as I stared at him I let out a feral growl. The wind howled around me and I decided to use it against my father. I made the wind pin my father against a tree and for the first time ever there was fear in his eyes because of me. I grinned at him and I saw my red eyes glint off of his own.

"This is for hitting me and this is for almost killing me. This is for forgetting me and this is for all those terrible things you made me go through. You made me want to never be born and this time it's your turn. You will live in a world of pain if you even survive this." I kept punching him and I heard a couple of ribs crack and break. Blood ran off the corner of his mouth and I felt this dull ache at the back of my throat. As I stared at his blood all I wanted to do was suck him dry and finally let him feel the pain he caused me all these years.

Wait I can't and won't suck any blood. Even if it's my evil father that I want to kill. I will never drink any blood. As I thought these things the dull ache at the back of my throat lessened enough that I could barely feel it. I got off of my father and left him unconscious in the woods to possibly reach his probable doom. I walked to the Cullen house and it seemed like they were really worried about me. Don't they trust me at all?

As soon as I stepped through the door I was bombarded by hugs and questions. "Okay one at a time but, then again I won't be able to understand you even then. Let me explain please." I had to practically yell for them to actually listen to me and I sat down. "Okay my father was driving pretty bad from being drunk and all and half way to our house he pulled the car over and threw me into the woods. After being hit a couple of times he noticed the necklace that I had on and before I could fight back he grabbed it and shattered it into a million pieces before grounding it into the dirt. He was just about to break my ring when I finally had enough.

I kicked my dad in the face and while he stood there stunned I leapt away from him and then I pinned him against the tree with the wind. I hit him a couple of times and broke quite a few ribs when I finally paid attention to the blood around his mouth. As I looked at it I felt a dull ache at the back of my throat. Oh I actually wanted to drink his blood." I said lowering my head into my hands. Jasper patted me on the back and gathered me into his arms. The doorbell rang and Carlisle groaned. "What can it be now?" he asked and walked slowly to the door. Before he could open it someone broke it down and there stood two people with blood red eyes. "Hello we are part of the Volturi and we were told to bring a Miss Leslie back to Volterri (I don't know if I spelled that right) so we can question and possibly kill her." Said one and everyone gasped. Oh great this is just too great.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Sorry it took so long. My laptop broke. I'm so sorry reviewers!)

I stared at the two vampires standing in front of me. Why the heck would they want me? I don't even know what the Volturi are so I'm not a threat or at least I don't think I am. Since they had red eyes they must be human eaters just like my mother and I don't think I should scratch myself in front of them. They sniffed the air and suddenly both pairs of eyes were staring at me hungrily.

"Um I'm not however you think I am because I have no idea who you are. So any way where did you get those red eye contacts? I totally want them for Halloween and I just can't wait for it because I'm going to an awesome party and Alice here was helping me plan an outfit even though I can't dance because of this stupid broken leg. I mean I fell down the stairs and got this and I am just a clumsy fool aren't I?" I asked playing the dumb part as a plain old teenage girl.

One stormed up t me and gripped my chin in an iron grip. "Don't play the dumb act little girl. We know that you know that we are vampires and that we are a part of the Volturi guard." He said. "Fine I knew the first one but, I never heard of the Volturi before and I don't think I want to anymore." I said. "Oh I will tell you sooner or later but, where did you get those bruises girl? And why do you smell like beer under your delicious scent?" he asked. "That is actually very personal." I said.

"Oh I'm sure but, once Aro touches you we will soon all know what had happened so you should tell us before that happens." He said. "It was an accident Demetri I accidently lost control and hurt her but, I didn't kill her." Jasper said trying to take the blame. "Oh yeah then where did the beer come from? You can't drink it and she seems under age to me so where did it come from?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask my father? He's out bleeding and dying in the forest and I couldn't care less if he died." I said. "Then you had a fight with your father while he was drunk and he hit you. Then if we were to see your father wouldn't you care if we bit him and killed him?" he asked. "Okay my father tormented me my whole life and it wasn't a little fight. I don't care if you drink from him because I personally want him to feel pain as long as you guys don't turn him into a vampire or I will die for sure." I said.

"Well maybe we will turn him into a vampire." Demetri said thoughtfully. "Oh I don't think you could even control your thirst if you go a foot near him. I bet you can barely control your thirst right now can you?" I asked looking at him. "Oh I have a lot of control and I even have more than your little boyfriend over there." He said looking at Jasper. "Well I can't guarantee your safety because it seems like I can't control my thirst." I said and immediately regretted it. I just revealed my secret!

Both of them looked shocked at what I said and they looked pretty confused. "I guess I have to tell you the truth now don't I? Let's see I am a half vampire and I have a lot more powers than you have. I can control the wind, take over a weak and poor soul just like my mother, and I can influence people." I said. "What do you mean by just like your mother?" he asked. "Oh yeah my mother here was turned into a vampire while she was pregnant with me and I still lived. Also you might want to catch her because she wants to kill me and she has a lot of control." I said.

"You are a half vampire? I don't believe you because you are just a little lying human." He said laughing. "Fine then I guess I just have to influence you. Let go of me and walk towards the door." I said in a low voice and almost instantly he walked away from me. "I think I proved my point so why don't you tell me why you are here?" I asked. "Um well we were told by Aro that we needed to find you and bring you back to Italy. There we would question you and if you proved to be a threat we would kill you or make you into a vampire." He said.

"I don't really think you could make me into a vampire because I am already a half vampire. Would a bite do nothing or could it make me into a full vampire or maybe even a vampire and a half?" I said my voice sarcastic. "Yeah well now we could make you a guard in Volterra and I bet you would just love that drinking the blood of humans." He said. "Yeah well I don't think the human part of me would like that very much and I'm not as strong as you oh awesome vampires and I have a broken leg." I said pointing to it.

"Oh I think we can fix that." He said and snapped his fingers to his partner and he walked up to me. He started to close his eyes and it seemed like he was concentrating very hard. "You see my partner Alexander can heal anyone as long as the injury is not life threatening." He said. "Um well my leg has been broken a ton of times and it will probably continue." I said and then something shifted inside of me and the guy Alexander opened his eyes.

I moved my leg a little and I didn't feel any pain at all. "Wow thanks Alex I give you permission to drink from my father if you want to drink his alcoholic blood." I said and he narrowed his eyes. "Never call me Alex." He said and with lightning speed he grabbed my wrist painfully. "Oh you are in for it now." Emmett said and at the same time Jasper and I reacted. I used the wind to push him away from me and Jasper ran at him pinning him to the wall. Well I guess we dealed with that quite nicely.

"Let go of me." Alexander growled and Jasper growled back at him. "Okay guys can you please calm down?" I asked and suddenly a wave of exhaustion hit me full force and I lost all sense of balance and fell forward with my eyes closed. Jasper saw me fall to the ground and letting go of Alexander he rushed towards me and caught me before I fell to the ground. "What happened?" I asked trying to fight back sleep. "I think using your powers so much weakened you so you better fall asleep." Carlisle said and I let sleep consume me right before I felt Jasper press his lips to my forehead.

Jasper gently laid Leslie on a couch and turned back to Demetri and Alexander. "So what do we do now?" he asked and Demetri opened his mouth and right before he could speak Edward growled pretty loudly. "You are not doing that you fool." He said. "Edward that isn't fair so let him say it." Carlisle said and Edward slowly nodded. "If you give us your permission we will take Leslie back to Volterra with us. We do not need you to come with us while we all decide her fate." He said.

"Oh you will never get our permission." Jasper said anger filling him and it seemed like his anger was affecting everyone else in the room except Carlisle. "Calm down please Jasper because I am sure we can agree on something. Demetri what if we come with you to Italy?" Carlisle said. "I don't think everyone will agree to that but, I think you should if we can reach that agreement." Demetri said and they shook hands. Leslie started to move and she opened her mouth to let out an ear splitting scream.

"Don't please don't!" she yelled and opened her eyes which were blood red. She started to thrash around and Jasper felt terrible about watching her do that. "Why is she doing that?" Demetri asked and it seemed like he was trying pretty hard not to cover his ears. "Her mother is controlling her dreams again." Edward said and Leslie screamed again. "Mom please don't do that please! No don't kill me please! I can't live through all this pain." She said and tears started to fall and Jasper felt immense sadness fill him.

"Can you stop that now empath?" asked Alexander and now it seemed like everyone was feeling his sadness. "I can't help her sadness affecting me so can someone please help me wake her up?" Jasper asked and he shook her shoulders lightly but, she didn't do anything. "That won't help at all." Carlisle said and Jasper sighed. "Dad don't leave me out here! It's freezing cold and I'm bleeding. Please don't daddy please!" she cried and Jasper's heart almost broke.

"Will anything wake her up?" Alexander asked. "Maybe we could suggest food." Emmett asked and Rosalie slapped him. Suddenly Leslie opened her eyes and they were gray once again. "Hey why's everyone staring at me like that? I just want some sleep and you guys ruined it." She said groggily and Jasper almost smiled. "Your mother was controlling your dreams again." Edward said and she groaned. "Not again and I can't even remember my dream." She said.

"So did you guys reach an agreement at all?" I asked looking at them. "Well yes and we are going to Italy soon and since your awake why don't we just go now?" Carlisle said. "Well I just have to pack my stuff but, wait I don't even own anything." I said and got up using my now not broken leg to walk around. "Yes let's go right now." Demetri said and everyone climbed into a car and drove to the air port. On the plane I fell asleep for a couple of hours and I thankfully didn't have any more nightmares.

We drove for a while until we reached castle place. I jumped out of the car stretching and when I opened my eyes I was staring directly into a pair of red eyes. I almost screamed but, I somehow managed to not scream but, I think Jasper helped me. I looked at the vampire and saw that she was a small girl but, I don't want to get on her bad side. "Hum you are a weak pitiful human who is terrified of her own shadow. I bet I should teach you a lesson." She said and waved her hand at me.

"Jane don't do that!" Jasper yelled grabbing at her but, she merely jumped away. I felt a dull ache all over me but, it didn't feel that bad and it was actually quite pleasant. "So what are you supposed to be doing um Jane?" I asked looking at her. She stared back at me and anger filled her eyes along with concentration when she flicked her wrist at me even harder. The ache turned into something rather ticklish and I burst out laughing.

"S-Stop that please it's so-"I said and burst out laughing and she glared at me. She put her wrist down and I immediately stopped laughing. "Okay so what were you doing to me?" I asked. "You were supposed to feel immense pain but, you sadly didn't." she said scowling at me. "Well I felt pain all my life so I don't think your little power could do it even more." I said and she leapt on me. I used wind to push her back and I pinned her down. She flicked her wrist at me and I immediately started to laugh and I fell over where she pinned me down. "Okay it seems like your power has some advantages." I said and she got off of me.

"So who was doing that wind trick?" she asked and everyone pointed at me. "But you are a measly human. How can you even do that?" she asked and I shrugged. "It will all be revealed once we go to the meeting." Carlisle said and we walked into the castle placed and we went into a huge room where three people sat on these big chairs. Two were stony faced while one had a huge grin on his face. "Oh look we have visitors." He said and it seemed like he was just about to start clapping his hands.

Instead of doing that he jumped off his chair and with a blink of an eye he was in front of me clutching my hand. His face seemed vacant but, then it was filled with sadness. "Oh you have faced such pain at a young age and no one I have ever met had that much sadness in their lives. But I never did meet a half vampire with such amazing powers before." He said and I looked questionably at Carlisle. "This is Aro and he can see your whole past thoughts with a simple touch." He said.

"Oh so then what is the Volturi any way?" I asked looking back at Aro. He looked shocked at Carlisle. "You never told her who we are? Well then I guess I have to. The Volturi are a powerful coven of vampires that rule the vampire world. The Volturi are made up f vampires with special powers and we would rather like it if you joined us." He said. "No way because I don't think your guards would accept a half vampire like me and I am perfectly happy with my life." I said.

"She's a half vampire? How is that even possible?!" asked one of the guys on the chairs. "Um well let's say that a human was pregnant when she was turned into a vampire and the baby actually lived. Then the mother faked her death so everyone blamed the little girl for her death so she was abused her whole life. Is that a good enough explanation for you?" I asked and he glared at me. "You don't want to be on the bad side of a powerful vampire." He said and I fortunately didn't say anything else.

"One thing Aro is that how did you know that I was living with the Cullen's?" I asked. "Oh it was ever so simple. We just have a human who watches you Cullen's and I will not tell you who it is." He said and Edward gasped. "Why did you choose Stephanie?" he asked and I gasped even louder than he did. "So Stephanie knew that they were vampires? Okay then why didn't she ever admit it to anyone? Once she hears any kind of gossip she tells everyone she knows." I said. "Well she doesn't exactly know because we offered her a high amount of money to watch the Cullen's and she was so happy to oblige because she had I think a crush on everyone of the Cullen's but, mostly your Jasper." Aro said.

"Okay so Stephanie betrayed us so what? All I want to do now is sleep and possibly eat something and I hopefully won't want to eat you so can we get this over with?" I asked and I guess I sounded pretty mean or something but, I didn't care because I was so tired. I feel like I'm going to drop at any second. It seemed like the room had entirely different ideas because most gasped from my harsh words and I glanced around confused. What did I say wrong?

"How dare you say that to us?! You ought to be killed this instant. Well we should do that right now so guards!" said one of the guys on the throne and he snapped his fingers. Instantly a group of vampires headed toward me with vampiric speed. I didn't pay much attention to them because my eyes were already drooping and I just flicked my fingers a little and the next thing I knew I was holding on to a metal bar. I looked around confused and saw that the rest of the people in the room were looking up at something. I then realized that they were looking up at me.

I was holding for dear life on a metal bar on the ceiling and I can't really say how I got up here but, I am so glad I'm not wearing a skirt. "Okay how the heck did I get up here?!" I asked. "Uh I'm not sure." Jasper said and I shifted uncomfortably. "Well get down now so we can kill you!" said one of the guards and I felt an impulse to stick my tongue at him. "If I let go I will die and you won't be able to kill me and I don't think you would like that." I said.

He growled and I am so glad that they can't reach me up here. "Well we can break the metal bar your hanging on and then you would have to fall." He said with a thoughtful face. I sagged in disbelief right before I got a terrific idea and by Edward's face it seemed to be a good idea to him. I sat up shakily not very good balance and without a second thought I jumped off with all of my strength and I could practically hear Jasper's sharp intake of breath.

I started to plummet to the ground before I flicked my wrist ever so slightly and I was suddenly I was floating mid air and it was very fun unless if I just realized I was afraid of heights if it doesn't seem like anything is holding me up. "How are you doing that?" Aro asked breathlessly. "Um I think it's the power of wind." I said and flicked my wrist once more to fall lightly to the ground. "Okay before you kill me don't you want to harness my power and use it for your own good? I mean you don't have to turn me into a full vampire or a vampire and a half to have my awesome power so I don't have to be killed." I said.

"I still think we should kill you because of your ignorance." The guy on the throne said thoughtfully. "Um can't we strike a deal or something?" Carlisle said. "I know of a perfect one. We can help kill your mother if you join our guard." Aro said and I once again felt the urge to stick out my tongue. "Um not thanks because I think we're capable to take down one single vampire." I said and the Cullen's nodded. "Well what if she has a army of new born vampires along with a couple of immortal children." Aro said and most of them gasped except for me because I really didn't know what they were talking about.

"What are we gasping at? What are immortal children and how did you know about any of this?" I asked feeling utterly confused. "Immortal children and children who were turned into vampires and they are almost immortal though none are allowed to live. We know by looking at the news of your location because we need to check if anyone is having a free meal. We noticed that there was numerous reports of disappearances and deaths all around Seattle and some of them were children. When was the last time you looked at the newspapers?" asked one of the guys on the thrones.

Everyone shrugged and Carlisle looked pointedly at everyone in the room. "Then why don't you stop them because they do threaten the vampire world?" he asked and Aro shrugged. "Well we will help you if you Leslie join the guard." He said and I glared at him. If he touched me he wouldn't believe the murderous thoughts I were thinking about him and I would probably be ordered to die. "No way because all we have to do is talk to the other covens around the world and they would most certainly agree with us." Carlisle said and the guys on the throne laughed.

"I don't think half of them could take down a single immortal child. What you need is a powerful coven that half powerful well powers and they are right in front of you. So join the guard or you will all die." Said one of them. I glanced at Jasper and I saw that he looked really worried. I could barely think and I can't decide anything right now because since I used wind I'm even more tired. "Um can we talk about this later? I really need to sleep and think this through." I said and for once they actually agreed with me. "Fine but, you must give us your answer tomorrow at mid night. You had better have your answer by then or you will be forced to join the guard." He said and I nodded.

We were finally allowed to go and the first thing I did once I was escorted to my own room was to jump on to the bed and cry my eyes out and thankfully no one opened my door. Finally my tears ran out and I tried to fall asleep but, I couldn't. My mind was racing so fast that I couldn't really know what I was thinking. I sighed and got up and stood shakily. Exhaustion raked my body but, I still couldn't fall asleep and I didn't have anything to do. I looked around the room and saw that there was a balcony. I walked up to it and opened the glass doors to gasp out loud.

The balcony stood over the whole palace castle thing and it stood over the whole city of Volterra. Bathed in the full moons light it was purely astonishing to look at and I was breathless. I sat down on the ground and tried to think. I looked over the city and stared at a beautiful lake trying to calm down. Suddenly I felt a wave of calmness fill me and I looked beside me to see Jasper standing there.

"Thank you Jasper I needed that." I said and sighed feeling my breathing to slow down slightly. "May I sit down Leslie?" he asked. "Of course Jasper but, you don't have to ask you know." I said as he sat down beside me. "Well I will if I want to be a gentle man." He said and I laughed. "Well of course that's your dream from life." I said and then I started to think about tomorrow and my happiness faded. I rested my head on Jasper's shoulder and it was his turn to sigh. "So what are you going to do?" he asked softly. "I don't know and I don't think I ever will." I said.

"You will as soon as you listen to your heart. You can't just use your brain to decide things because you need to let love and compassion help you or all will fail. Trust your instincts and you will succeed. What are they saying to you right now?" he asked. "They are telling me now that you are a very smart vampire and that I should do this." I said and kissed him. He kissed me slowly back and since I was part vampire I could hold my breath in longer.

I finally stopped the kiss and Jasper hugged me tightly. "Why don't you get some sleep and try not to think about it. I can't tell you what I think or it won't be your choice at all. Just remember what I said and you will be fine." Jasper said and I kissed him again before he disappeared from sight. Sighing again I sat up and walked back into the room to sit down on my bed. Okay I have to listen to my heart and trust my instincts. I closed my eyes and took in deep, soothing breaths and I looked deep within to find the answers.

At first I didn't hear anything at all and I thought that Jasper had lied to me but, then I heard it. I snapped open my eyes and I knew instantly what I would choose. With that in my mind I fell into a deep but, thankfully dream less sleep and I slept for so long that when I woke up it was mid night the next day. Someone woke me up and after having a hurried possibly breakfast I arrived in the room with the thrones to look into the faces of anxious vampires. "What is your answer? Will you join the guard or will you ignore us and go on with your limited life?" he asked and I took a deep breath. Taking one last glance at Jasper who stood beside me I opened my mouth and said "I will join the guard." I said and Jasper gasped.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Alas today is the day when for the first time this year I am sick but, I am gladly here to say that I will write chapter 13 even if it's giving me bad luck. Thank you reviewers for well reviewing!)

Jasper looked so shocked I thought he would faint. It seemed like the Volturi were happy about my decision except for the guards who seemed to not like the idea of having a half human with them. "I do have some terms I would like you to agree with. First you can't take your sweet time destroying the army of vampires and once that is over I can be released from the guard. Secondly if Jasper wishes to he is allowed to well stay here and not be killed and is allowed to drink animal blood and you will not drink from a human in front of him. Third is that when I'm asleep at night no one will sneak up on me and kill me right there. I think that's al and let me here your objections." I said.

It seemed like Jasper was still pained a bit from me being in the guard but, he was slightly more relaxed. "So Jasper do you want to stay with your Leslie?" Aro asked and Jasper immediately nodded and I felt relief and grief for him at the same time. "Well I think you have made your point and we agree with your terms. You will start training very soon after you get ready and have some breakfast. You are all dismissed." Aro said and I almost ran out of the room with Jasper on my tail.

He grabbed my arm roughly but, then he caught himself just in time and let me go quickly. "Why did you choose to be in the guard?" he asked. "Well you told me to listen to my heart and that's what it said. I couldn't live with myself to see you or any of the other Cullen's dead and well the other people that army would kill. Do you know how much that guilt will hurt me?" I asked and I hated myself when my voice quivered at the end. "Yes I do." He said quietly and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you mean by how you know? Well I understand if you don't want to tell me because it's private or anything and I won't beg you to tell me." I said but, actually if he didn't tell me I fully wanted to go down on my knees and ask him and I really do barely have any self control. "Okay I will tell you and by your emotions I can tell that by your anticipation you really wanted to hear it." He said and I laughed. "Well maybe I should learn to hide my emotions from you." I said. "Reading emotions is like mind reading but, totally different. It's like seeing into someone's soul and I would never like it if you hid your emotions from me even if they are of sadness and pain. I just absolutely adore it when you feel love darling." He said and kissed me. I melted into it but, suddenly he turned back.

"You shouldn't love a monster like me. I like to drink blood and even though I ignore it I can feel the dull ache at the back of my throat and the darkest part of me wants to kill you. When you learn of my past I do hope that you will never go near me again." He said but, I didn't turn away. Instead I faced him and said "well like it or not I am part of your world forever more and I do understand about being a monster. I wanted to drink my father's blood and I will never forgive myself for that just like you." I said.

"I am not like you because unlike you I am a full vampire and I lust for blood much more powerfully than you. You have an actual soul inside of you and you can actually have a clean slate of killing people because mine is filled with many innocent people." He said. "Well I did kill someone well at least I think I did and I bet you never had to kill someone of your own blood. You are always the predator with the awesome strength and speed that makes you almost invincible. But I was always the prey and even now with these powers I am still not half as strong as you. I felt the pain of being hurt time and time again but, I never complained. I never told anyone and no one told me anything. I was picked on day and night and I suffered more pain than you ever felt. And I have felt the pain of being bitten by my dreams and it was so real I felt it when I woke up. You will never feel the pain of the poison going through you for multiple times because it only happened once. I will forever be haunted by the pain but, I can forget about the past and look to the future and you should do that. I heard that you must always forgive and you should forgive yourself for what you have done because you learned from it which means it won't happen again." I said finishing my speech.

"Fine I will tell you my story but, I still think you should run away from me screaming. I was fighting as a soldier in the Civil war since I was young and I knew how to fight before I could probably walk. I took so many innocent people's lives that were just fighting for something they believed in unlike me. I didn't want to fight and in fact all I wanted was some peace. But it seems like I never get what I wished for and I kept fighting. All I wanted to do was die but, when I finally did I would still live in the cursed body of a vampire. I joined in yet another war but, this time it was against new born vampires and I killed so many. When you saw those scars on me they were from all the new borns. Even now I can feel their rage and despair and their screams haunt me every day. You will never understand what I felt and still feel." He said.

"No I will never understand what you feel but, you will never know how I truly feel on the inside and you will never feel how truly I love you because it is so strong you can barely bare it." I said. "Oh I do think I can bare it." He said and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back until I was out of breath and then I heard a coughing noise and leaping back from Jasper I turned and saw a vampire guard standing there. I blushed deeply and if Jasper could he would have too. "Hm it seems like your connection to each other have grown even stronger and it's stronger than any other that I have felt." He said and I stood confused. "What?" I asked.

"Oh of course you don't know about me or my powers. Well just like your little friend here I won't tell you my name but, I will tell you my power. I can feel the relationships of people and it can come in handy during a hostage situation though I did think that the relationship between the two of you would have ended right then and there but, it only got stronger. Well you two are late for breakfast even though you can't eat it Jasper. Hurry on and you won't get a demerit." He said and ran off. "What is a demerit for vampires?" I asked. "I don't know but, it might actually involve Demetri because if you mix around the words it spells his name." Jasper said. "How did you know that?" I asked and he shrugged.

I walked into the kitchen and unsurprisingly the vampires weren't eating but, there were a couple of tour groups eating in there. I walked up to the line and saw that Jasper was still standing beside me. "You can sit down you know." I said but, he still didn't move. "You never know what the vampires here will slip into the food here. They sometimes put poison in the food so that the victims won't fight back." He said and I shuddered. A woman in front of us looked down right horrified as she glanced at back at us. "Oh sorry we were just talking about this new horror movie that came out and it is so awesome. You should check it out." I said and without a word she walked away without taking any food. "Well at least she won't be poisoned." I said hopefully and grabbed at a pancake.

"Stop!" Jasper said and smacked my hand away from it. "What's wrong with you Jasper? Oh wait a second there must be poison in it. If only my half vampire senses could pick it up." I said and Jasper nodded as I grabbed a non poisoned filled apple and looked around. It seemed like the Cullen's were also there and also unsurprisingly they were picking at the food they bought not eating it. We sat down and Emmett grinned at us almost knowingly. "So how was the make out fest you two had which made you be late to such an awesome breakfast?" he asked and I hit his arm with my fist. My hand hurt but, not too much so I had nothing to worry about. "Hey I actually felt something like a feather brushing my skin." He said.

"Well at least my futile attempts to finally hurting you are actually paying off and you feel some kind of entertainment." I said and bit into my apple. They looked at me with disgust. "How can you eat that stuff?" Rosalie asked scrunching up her nose. "Unlike you I am actually part human and I can eat this stuff and not the ever so fattening blood they eat around here." I said and Emmett burst out laughing. As soon as I finished my breakfast and chatted with the Cullen's for a bit with Rosalie giving me a death glare a couple of times because of my comment when I was suddenly tugged from my seat. "Hey!" I said and turned to face Demetri. I guess that demerit thing involving his name was actually true.

"No more mingling with your pathetic family because it's time for training." He said and I had to stop a groan coming from my mouth. When I didn't move he tugged me roughly and after one last glance at Jasper I followed Demetri into some long hall way and into a clearing outside with the rest of the guards in it doing flips and such. I stared at them while they stared back at me and some of their eyes looked really hungry. "Okay um no attacking me and um no making me bleed because I don't think any of you can well control your hunger from it." I said. "Why should we take orders from the little Halfling?" asked one guard. "Please?" I asked and I think the girl name Jane nodded. "Guys go easy on her because you don't want to get in trouble with Aro?" she asked and they thankfully shut up.

"So can you fight?" Demetri asked. I stared at him dumbly when I finally said "no I have never fought back except one time with my mother and father but, I think from watching my father hit me I think I know some basic stuff." I said. "Was your father drunk when he hit you?" he asked and then I nodded. I thought he was going to be sad and sympathetic for me but, instead he burst out laughing. "You couldn't even fight back from a drunken fool? Man you are definitely weak but, I will teach you some fighting moves so you can actually fight back. So do what I do." He said and did a ton of stuff and I can't really remember what he just did. When he was done he stared pointedly at me while I stared back stupidly. "Are you blind girl?" he asked shaking his head. "I can't watch fast objects so well." I said.

"Fine then instead of repeating what I do take some action for once in your life. Fight me and try to take me down." He said and I shrugged. I knew I was going to be beaten so what was the point in acting like a weak human that they thought I was. "Am I allowed to use my powers?" I asked looking pretty hopeful. "Yes but, not that seduction voice thing. So not begin if you're not too afraid." He said and I glared at him. I flicked my wrist and instantly I was in the air but, it seemed like this guy is a really good jumper and he jumped up and punched me in the gut pretty hard and let me tell you never fight a vampire. I fell to the ground before I could use the wind to fight back and all the breath left my body. I stood shakily and I'm pretty sure I had a cracked rib or two.

I looked at him and I saw that he was laughing pretty hard and it seemed like the rest of his buddies were laughing at me and it seemed like Jane was shaking her head in disappointment. Well I'm not going to lose that easily. "Demetri you will stop laughing this instant and lie on the ground and don't get up." I said in my new power voice and instantly Demetri fell to the ground and now the group was laughing at him. I soon released him because he was uttering what I think was a lot of Italian cuss words. Instantly he hopped up and grabbed my shoulders in a death grip. He slapped my face a couple times and my face will bruise pretty badly along with my new black eye. During the beating I didn't say a word and Demetri looked pretty shocked that I wasn't crying and begging him to let me go.

"I'm pretty much an expert on having beatings and the number one rule for it is to not beg to be let go and to stop hitting you because that just makes them more vicious." I said breaking the silence. He let me go and stared at me angrily. "Why didn't you obey my orders? You used that seduction voice to make me lose!" he said and I didn't flinch one bit. "You have to expect the unexpected and you never know what can happen." I said and sat down far away from the others but, thankfully I wasn't bleeding. "Everyone stop staring and get to work!" Demetri yelled and it seemed like he wanted to take his humiliation out on me because that whole morning he mocked me and we didn't get a lunch break or any breaks at the moment until the moon rose and we were released from training which I was very thankful for.

I was so exhausted that if I closed my eyes for about five seconds I would fall asleep. I walked up the long stair case to my room and right before I collapsed in my bed I looked in the mirror and gasped. I was covered with bruises head to toes and I had two terrible black eyes. My hair was a mess and I stank with sweat. I quickly took a shower and right before I could rejoice in some really thankful sleep someone opened the door. There stood Jasper staring at my bedraggled body. "What happened Leslie? Oh those Volturi guards are going to pay." He said and growling he started to leave the room when I grabbed his arm hurting my strained legs. "No Jasper it was just training and I bet that Alexander guy can heal the bruises." I said. "It was not just training because it was practically a hitting contest on the new girl. Well they will never do that again." Jasper said.

"Jasper hold on its okay. I'm used to this and just look at me. I'm not bleeding am I?" I asked and he slowly shook his head. "See it was safer than you thought so just let me have some sleep please?" I asked and after one quick kiss he left and I jumped onto my bed. Oh everything ached and I now know what an old grandmother felt like (no offense) well better get some sleep.

I slipped off into sleep and into the world of dreams and nightmares. _I was standing in the castle and I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried. I tried to talk or scream or something but, I couldn't speak. All I could do was watch and it was so horrific. I was staring at this little girl who looked so cute except for the blood running off her chin. She was grinning wildly and her blood red eyes were shining. She was an Immortal Child and she was here to kill. I saw vampires turn and fight her using their powers but, none of them affected her. She just reached out and with one fluid motion she killed then. I watched Jane come at her using the pain skill of hers but, she was killed instantly. I watched as the Cullen's fought her and each time one by one they died until there was only Jasper left in the clearing. He leapt at her and while the girl was grinning at me she killed him but, she made sure he felt immense pain. I tried to move, to scream, to do anything but, I couldn't one bit. Finally when they were all dead the girl turned to me and with a horrible glint in her eyes she reached out caressed my neck. I could barely understand what happened next until I felt excruciating pain and I looked down to see her biting me and I could finally scream so loud it hurt my ears. I heard words go around in my mind and instead of my voice it was my mothers. "This is your fault, all of it because of you so you shall pay." She said and I screamed even louder._

I shot up in bed with my throat aching from all the screaming I was doing and I looked around wildly to see Jasper and practically the whole Volturi guard in there. "Leslie darling calm down and please stop screaming." Jasper said holding my hand and suddenly my voice broke and I fell silent. "What just happened?" asked Aro running into the room. "That Halfling was having a demented nightmare and she just kept on screaming nonstop and we all rushed in here. She just wouldn't stop screaming and she wouldn't wake up. Her eyes were also red like ours." Said Demetri. Aro looked at me and I croaked out "my mother."

I closed my eyes and looked around the bedside table and I didn't even notice Jasper leave the room and then he came back with a glass of water which I gulped down. "What do you mean your mother?" Aro asked suspiciously. I opened my mouth to speak but, no words came out and I slumped back on my mountain of pillows. "It seems like she lost her voice but, I know what happened. Her mother seems to like torturing her in her sleep and gives her terrible nightmares where she can't wake up. I'm sorry for all this." Jasper said and soon the rest of the guards left the room and Demetri said "don't forget that you won't get any special treatment around here and you will be down in the clearing by five."

Jasper leaned over me and brushed his lips on to mine and then he said "you scared me so much because I thought you were dying. The pain in you was so much that I could barely stand it. Please try to control those dreams or should I say nightmares?" Jasper said. I tried speaking again but, all I could utter was a low whisper that said "I love you" Jasper kissed me again before leaving. I looked at the clock on the bed side table and saw that it was one in the morning. I didn't even try to sleep again for fear of the nightmares coming back even though my whole body was exhausted.

At five I groaned and got up to take a quick shower before heading to the clearing. I stood up with the other vampires and my legs actually shook from weakness. "Today we will be doing an obstacle course that I designed myself. You will do it five times and then you come up to me to check your time. Since the Halfling Leslie rudely screamed during the night she will start the course first so follow me." He said and we all followed him into another clearing where my jaw dropped. This course was so huge that I will never finish it. There was the standard climbing wall except it was almost as tall as a sky scraper and there were knives thrown at you at every chance. There were also so many other stuff that I can't describe them all.

I heard a bell ring and I was pushed forward towards the wall and I slowly ran u to it where I grabbed at the rope and started to climb. About a fifth way up my arms was shaking so badly and they ached like mad. Before I could move one more inch my hands slipped and I fell to the ground where I landed in a huge mud puddle and soon I was covered in mud. I could hear their laughter from here but, I didn't move at all as I spat out mud. "Get up Halfling!" Demetri yelled but, I still didn't move until he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the mud. He took one long glance at my muddy body and instantly let go of me. I fell to the ground and hit the mud puddle again. "Everyone ignore the Halfling and keep on going. I need to talk to her lover boy." Demetri said and left.

Laughter surrounded me as each vampire passed me and they all mocked me calling me Mud Girl and all Jane did was give me a sympathetic glance before running on. I heard two pairs of feet stop in front of me and I glanced up to see Jasper and Demetri standing over me. "Leslie what happened?" Jasper asked and pulled me up. I tried to stand but, my legs would help me at all and right before I crashed onto the ground for the third time Jasper grabbed me and held me bridal style. "Well I think it's safe to say that she is unteachable so that means the famous new born vampire killer will train her from now on. And don't go easy on her because she needs to toughen up some." Demetri said and Jasper started to walk away.

He brought me into my bed room and laid me down gently and I didn't object one bit. "So what happened out there?" he asked and I groaned. "Evil wall fell didn't get up. I feel pretty crappy and tired and exhausted." I said and Jasper sighed. "Well try to get some sleep and wake up at nine so you can train with me." He said. "Why did Demetri call you a famous new born vampire killer?" I asked groggy. "Because that's what I am and always will be to them." He said right before I fell asleep.

_I dreamed again and let me tell you this one was terrible because it was about my past. I was walking out in the streets of my old home when suddenly I saw my brother standing there drinking something that smelled funny. My five year old self didn't quite comprehend that my brother hated me with all his heart for "killing" my mother. I ran up to him waving my hands but, then too late I saw that his eyes held that horrid glazed look in them. That's when I noticed that drinking he was drinking was a beer and judging by the bottle beside him he already had one. "Well look here it's the murderer talking to the soon to be murderer of a girl named Leslie the Murderer. Did any one tell you that you're so ugly? I mean that nose makes you look like Rudolph and you are so fat that I don't know where to begin. Maybe I should give you some exercise." He said and grabbed me. Before I could scream he covered my mouth and emptied his whole bottle of beer on my head and threw me to the ground. He kicked me so hard that I hit a fire hydrant and I saw black spots. I saw my brother's foot raise up and it slammed into my head where I fainted. I heard my mother's voice say "this is your entire fault so you shall pay." And I screamed again. This was such a terrific day._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(I am still really sick but, I am still writing this story. Due to a message by redhead09 (P.S you rock!) I am to say that the story will hopefully be ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND WORDS even though I don't know how many chapters. Remember to read and review!)

I screamed once again as I finally woke up from that terrible nightmare to a room bathed in red. I blinked and for a second the red light was gone before coming back again. So my eyes must be red again from my mother. After I realized that I felt something holding me from behind. "Sh calm down Leslie everything is all right." I heard a voice say and then I finally stopped screaming and the red light was gone. I glanced behind me and saw Jasper as he tried to give me some calmness which I gladly took.

"Man I will never sleep again." I groaned and lay back in his arms. "Wait why are you in here?" I asked looking up at him. "Well I came in here to check on you because you were screaming again but, thankfully no one else came in because they are getting used to you screaming. So was your mom controlling your dreams again?" he asked. "Ugh yeah but, I am okay but, I really am considering not sleeping any more and since I'm a half vampire how much sleep can I need?" I asked and he shrugged.

"What time is it?" I asked trying to move from his arms but, he just tightened them. "It's five in the morning so you don't even need to be up for another four hours." He said. "What are you talking about? I need to get to training." I said trying to move but, Jasper looked down at me confused. "You don't remember yesterday after you fell off the wall?" he asked. "What wall? Okay I am really confused." I said and tried to look back on yesterday but, I couldn't remember a thing. "Well when you went off to do some training after screaming from the dream your mom gave you Demetri made an obstacle course where you started to climb but, you fell off from exhaustion. Now I am your trainer." Jasper said happily.

"Okay now I remember though I am glad you are my trainer and everything but, I can't do it Jasper. You heard what Demetri called me, unteachable. Well then you won't be able to train me while I keep thinking that everyone out there is laughing at me for being weak and a wimp. Their laughter would echo through my ears so much that I won't be able to concentrate. I have to accomplish something that I started no matter what and I have to show them that I am strong and not weak. I have to show them I'm not a weak little Halfling but, the strongest and most brave Halfling there ever was (even though there might not have ever been any) and I have to prove my worth. I was told to join the guard and that is what I intend to do no matter what. I will be strong for you and for everyone and I won't stop until my mother is finally dead." I said and Jasper hugged me.

"Is that what you really want?" he asked through my hair and I nodded. "Then hurry on and get down there. But first when was the last time you ate something?" Jasper asked. I looked down and shrugged before saying sheepishly "when we had breakfast that first day." "Then eat en apple or something." Jasper said after throwing me something which turned out to be an apple which I gulped down. "Thank you Jasper for everything." I said and quickly walked out of the room. From now on I am not weak but, a strong Halfling forevermore even if pain and sadness engulf me.

I walked outside and into the training clearing and saw that everyone was already practicing some moves and when they saw me they burst out laughing all except Jane and Demetri. "Well hello little Halfling are you here for another beating? Or are you too weak to walk over here?" Demetri asked and sudden rage filled me. I never felt this kind of rage before only to my mother and father. And then my eyes glowed red as I glared at him. "I will show you and I will show you all what a little Halfling can do." I said and my voice broke off into a growl. A dull ache entered the back of my throat and it only increased as my rage grew.

I let out a battle cry and leaped at Demetri who stood there stock still surprised from my actions. I pinned him down and kicked him so hard in the stomach that I didn't even feel the pain it caused me. I put my teeth onto his arm and bit down and quickly jumped back when Demetri started to struggle and I spit out the piece of skin that was in my mouth. I grinned evilly at him and suddenly I had no control of my mouth. "Is little weak Demetri scared of a weak Halfling? Do you want to snuggle up to your blanket? Well you should be because I am your worst nightmare. I don't care what you do to my daughter but, I want to face her myself and I can't if you won't teach her. I will kill you to prove my point and I don't care if that stupid Leslie is weak or puny but, she will join your guard. You all should be glad that the only thing I control right now is her mouth or you will all be dead. You best be prepared for the future because I will be there with my army. Good bye and good luck because you will need it." I said.

Suddenly it felt like a huge weight lifted from my chest but, the rage didn't leave as I glared and growled at Demetri. "What just happened?" he asked looking confused at his arm. "My mother visited you idiot and I attacked you not her so you will pay for what you have done. You will meet her soon pretty boy so you better be well prepared." I said and spat at his feet. The rage was still there waiting and waiting to burst out of me again. "Why you little brat." He said and rushed at me. Finally I let the rage out but, made sure my mother didn't enter my body.

Even with his super lightning fast speed I dodged him and kicked the back of his legs where he fell over straight into some mud. I landed on top of him and pinned his arms and legs down and reached down to his neck. I bit deep into it and felt Demetri shudder and gasp. "Jane get her off of me." He gasped out and Jane walked up to me. She concentrated and I felt a tickling sensation fill me until the all of the horrible rage left me and I burst out laughing. I rolled off of Demetri and fell onto my side laughing ever so harder as Jane picked Demetri off the ground and finally she stopped using her powers on me and I brushed myself off as I slowly got up.

I looked at the bite on his neck and arm and my eyes widened as they returned to their ordinary and mundane gray color. "I did that? How did I even do that?" I asked and even my voice sounded shocked. "Yes you did that. Man your bite is much more better than your bark because that actually hurt pretty badly. Though you caught me off guard so it won't happen again. So why don't we fight again?" he asked and I was surprised once again. I thought he was going to yell at me and hit me again. "No thank you I don't feel like it." I said and held my breath as I anticipated the punch to the face.

Instead a hand slapped my back and I almost fell to the ground gasping for breath. "Nice job Halfling because most of these vampires can't even get a bite on me. You are now back on the guard and you will begin your training once again. Why don't you try that wall again?" he asked and instead of cringing in fear of the Wall I nodded my head eagerly so I could finally prove myself once again. I ran up to the wall and started climbing so fast I could barely believe it. I actually finished the wall and I climbed down carefully when a knife was thrown right beside me. Instead of squeaking and cowering into the wall I pressed down even faster when I suddenly felt danger hit my chest full force and I pushed my legs off the wall and let go as I jumped off the Wall and a knife passed by me and hit the spot where I just was.

I started falling to the ground and I flicked my wrist where I landed safely on the ground when I just kept on going jumping right on time away from the many knifes and did the rest of the obstacles of courses before I found myself standing in front of Demetri not even panting though my chest was beating pretty hard. "Well nice work Leslie but, you need to do better. Keep doing that Wall until I tell you to stop even if we end up well into the night." He said. Instead of complaining and whining I ran off and did the whole course again and again never once getting tired.

Jasper stood off to the side of where the obstacle course was being held standing safely in the shadows so Leslie couldn't see him. Most of the guards and even Aro was watching Leslie do the course with so much vigor and she was so fast she looked like a regular vampire. None of the vampires here could barely believe that the little Halfling actually hurt Demetri but, Jasper barely concentrated on that because he was worried that Leslie's mother entered her body. Was it perhaps because of her rage which allowed Clair'e to enter her body? Jasper suddenly felt a hand go onto his shoulder and turned to look at Edward who was looking at him.

"I don't know if that is the case Jasper but, you might want to listen to this piece of news. Leslie isn't feeling the least bit tired even though she has been doing that course for over an hour. Also Demetri said when he was close to her her scent didn't smell like a human as much even though it was mouthwatering. I think her vampire skills are finally blooming out of her when she was so mad. The rage triggered it and now she has the strength and speed of a real vampire." Edward said and Jasper nodded. "I am rather worried about her mother entering her body though. What if Leslie gets mad again and her mother controls her mouth so she can make someone bite her?" Jasper asked. "Then make sure she doesn't get mad." Edward said just when Aro came up to them.

"Hello you two isn't Leslie improving nicely? Especially when she fell off that wall and when her mother controlled her body. She looks like a real vampire right now so why don't we let her attack a real vampire? Someone who is trained at fighting new borns and like how she looks right now? S Jasper I hope you know who I'm talking about so go out there and fight her? Make sure she doesn't bleed or we won't be able to control ourselves." Aro said to Jasper and he nodded. Jasper looked at Leslie who was running out in a field and raced towards her as fast as he could.

I felt danger hit me again as I was sprinting as fast as I could across a field and thinking it was another knife I flicked my wrist and I was suddenly up in the air. I looked below and saw Jasper staring at me and I instantly went back to the ground. "Hello Jasper were you watching me?" I asked. "Not now Leslie because Aro said we are to fight so don't go easy on me and I won't go easy on you okay?" he asked and I looked out into the shadows and saw that other vampires stood there watching me. "Okay Jasper let's fight." I said and we took fighting stances. He made the first move at me which was rushing up at me which I quickly dodged but, I didn't fight him. I can't hurt Jasper and I never will but, I must or I might end up getting hurt too and those vampires couldn't stand it.

"_Kill him and enjoy his life flooding from his body." Said a voice. _I glanced around quickly and I soon figured out that the voice was coming from the head and it was actually my mother. No I will never kill Jasper. "_You know you want to so do it. No one will care and all you want is to live through the hunt and relish in the glory." _It said and I shook my head roughly. No I am not doing this for the glory because I am doing this to save everyone's lives from you. "_Give in to the blood lust because you know you want to."_ She said and the dull ache at the back of my throat increased. I stared at Jasper's neck and licked my lips. My eyes glowed red and Jasper looked at me confused. "Are you okay Leslie?" he asked reaching out towards me. Suddenly unimaginable rage filled me and I spoke but, once again the words weren't mine but, my mother's.

"Shut up you piece of scum. You know that you don't even deserve my daughter's love even though she is so pitiful. She doesn't even deserve to live but, neither do you. Instead of killing you like I wanted I will let Leslie do it no matter how much it kills her. So Leslie give in to the blood lust. You know you want to kill him. What does it matter if you think you love him? Let the rage consume you and explode right out of you." I or my mother said. The ache increased and I could barely stand it. "No I will not kill Jasper!" I yelled out loud and then pain raised up inside of me as the ache burned me. "I will kill you Jasper. I need to kill you." I said with such a cold voice that Jasper stood there froe. I didn't think once as I started to leap at him and I was consumed by rage and the blood lust. "Jasper watch out!" Edward yelled but, it was too late.

Before he could leap out of the way I pinned him down and grabbed his throat in my hands. He tried to struggle but, I pinned his arms and legs down so he couldn't move. "You will die Jasper." I said and I put my teeth against his neck. "Go in and attack her!" yelled Aro and the guards started to run at me. "Stop or he will not live. One more step and he will die." I said my voice threatening and it seemed like the guards were still thinking about moving in and killing me. "Leslie you got to stop. This isn't who you are! Your mother is controlling you! Think about those you love." Edward said and against the bloodlust's will I thought about Jasper and how much I loved him.

"I will not kill the one I love. I will never ever hurt Jasper!" I yelled and before the blood lust could control me and bite Jasper which would kill him I bit myself. I instantly recoiled from my blood entering into my mouth but, the damage was done as a powerful breeze hit us and the scent of my blood hit the vampires standing at the edge of the clearing. They were all starting to run towards me but, the vampire's who were actually controlling themselves like the Cullen's, Jane, and Aro were fighting them back. Suddenly a drop of my blood entered Jasper's open mouth and to me everything went still and I didn't hear anything. I stared into Jasper's eyes looking to see if they would turn red and he would jump out at me but, he didn't do anything. He just lay there staring back at me.

Finally he said something and he didn't seem at all like he would kill me. "Your blood tastes just like I thought it would but, it isn't enough for me to kill you over it. So let me up please." He said and I stood shakily up and I was really confused but, happy. "Um Leslie I think you should help wrap up that wound because it seems like everyone is pretty much lusting over it." Jasper said and ripped a part of his shirt to cover up the wound. Once it was securely fastened on to my finger all of the vampires relaxed a little bit and Jasper led me inside the castle place where I sat down on my bed. Right before he could join me I burst out crying feeling overwhelmed by sadness.

"What's wrong darling?" he asked sitting down beside me. "What's wrong? Like you don't even know what's wrong. You were right there and you still don't know. I almost killed you Jasper and I actually wanted to. I didn't feel any guilt or regret or anything else besides the murderous rage. I couldn't live with myself if you were killed or even hurt by me. I felt the burning and the ache in my throat and you act like it was nothing. Well it isn't nothing okay!" I said and sobbed even louder. "I know it isn't nothing Leslie and I know it isn't okay. But now you actually understand what I feel every second that I am around you. You felt the thirst that all of us vampires feel and you beat it. You didn't kill me and you didn't let your mother control you." He said. "Yes but, I ended up hurting myself and I made you drink some of my blood. And that isn't even fair to me or you. Why didn't you freak out and kill me?" I asked.

"Because I know that I wouldn't live with myself even if I killed you. I loved you so much that even when I tasted your blood finally on my lips I didn't lose control and kill you. I held on to the love we hold together and it saved me as it did to you." Jasper said and hugged me tightly. I sniffled again right when a knock hit the door. "Am I allowed to come in?" asked Carlisle's voice and before we could say anything he opened the door and walked over to me. "Now let me see that wound on your finger." He said and unwrapped the bandage. The bite had finally stopped bleeding but, it did require about five stitches and those hurt a lot. I stood up and I felt suddenly very light headed and I landed back on the bed.

"I suggest that because of blood loss and lack of sleep that you eat and go to bed." Carlisle said. "Well I don't really want to go to sleep because of my mom and the nightmares so what do you suggest to keep me up?" I asked. "Well there is coffee but, that is downstairs. The vampires have calmed down from smelling your blood so it's okay to go down there." Carlisle said and I nodded. Jasper following me closely I entered the cafeteria where every vampire stared up at me. Most of them flared their nostrils trying to smell the blood on me but, Carlisle thankfully washed away all of the scent. None of them rushed out at me so I was good.

I grabbed a tray of chicken and what I think was a jug of coffee and I reached the table where the rest of the Cullen's were sitting at. "Nice job out there Leslie except for well you know when you wanted to kill Jasper and stuff. Maybe I should challenge you to an arm wrestle because no one has been able to resist the temptation of losing." Emmett said and I rolled my eyes as Rosalie smacked him. I drank some of my coffee and I almost spat it out because it was so disgusting. "Didn't you put any sugar and milk in it?" Edward asked and I stared blankly at him. "Let me guess you never have once in your life drank coffee before?" he asked and I nodded.

Suddenly I felt the danger hit me again and I turned to see Demetri standing there and it seemed like my bite didn't even give him a scar. "You are to meet with Aro and the rest of them right now and that goes along with you Cullen's." He said and we cautiously followed him into the room with the thrones and such. "Ah there you are and I am glad to see Leslie well and mostly unhurt. Your blood made quite a commotion on the vampires here and it even made me want to drink it but, thankfully some of us here had control. So surprising from you Jasper that you were able to resist her blood even when you tasted it." Aro said and Jasper nodded.

"I was able to control myself sir." He said and Aro nodded. "Well we have in fact proof of Immortal Children that the army made because the newspaper showed a picture of one. It was about five murdered men lying in a clearing and a little boy stood over then with a mouth filled with blood. They were unable to catch the little boy so he ran off still alive." Aro said and suddenly I remembered that horrible dream I had. Fear filled me as I remembered my mother's voice ringing in my head just like it was doing now. _It was your entire fault, your fault, your fault_. I almost groaned aloud as I felt an immense headache build up and I felt guilt fill me even though it was just a dream.

Jasper must have felt my emotions because he put his arm around my waist and gave out some comforting feelings which I gladly took. "We were also able to send a vampire or two to watch the vampires around the area. They did happen across a little trouble along the way and they were unable to resist trying to kill one f the vampires. He was rather stupid and his fighting moves were terrible but, they didn't kill him because they wanted to question him. So here he is in one piece more or less and I want you guys to question him and don't be afraid to hurt him but, don't kill him just yet." Aro said and he motioned to the guards. His words now hung in my head like how he was so stupid and his moves were so wrong and he reminded me so much of a vampire that I hated.

Suddenly the guards moved and there stood Vincent though he was missing a few fingers and he was tied up pretty roughly but, when he saw me he let out a large evil grin that sent shudders up my spine. "Well hello there Leslie I hope you are doing terribly along with your little friends. You have no idea how many times your mother keeps saying how much she wants to um." He said. "Maim, kill, hurt, destroy, and suck the blood out of, maybe all of the above? Well I actually thought you were dead Vincent but, I guess I was wrong." I said my voice mocking. "Well I guess I'm stronger than I look." He said and before I could taunt him about his looks I heard a loud cough. I looked over at Aro who asked "do you two know each other?" "Yes well I am basically Leslie's new daddy." Vincent said and I glared at him. Why is he even here and not dead?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I stared at Vincent while fury started to build up inside of me but, Jasper gave me a wave of calmness which I gladly took because I really don't want to have another visit from my mother. "Correction Vincent you aren't my step father because I'm pretty sure the family members have to agree of the marriage and first of all where was my wedding invitation. Because it would have been so great seeing you and mom kiss and stuff some unfortunate person's neck into each other's mouths. Oh how I wish I was there." I said sarcastically. Vincent growled at me and I turned to Aro.

"You must have seen him in my past thoughts didn't you? Well you can dispose of him now because let's see I pretty much hate him. If this is over with I will be going now for some much deserved rest." I said starting to turn around when a hand gripped my wrist pretty hard and I turned to see instead of Vincent or Demetri holding my wrist but, it was actually Jasper. "I think you should listen to him for at least a moment's time so we can actually learn something about your mother's plan." He said and I nodded slowly. Well at least I can get this over with. I turned back to Vincent who was smiling stupidly which I returned with a glare.

"Look you stupid vampire tell me my mother's plan and then you can die. You don't have any other choice so just do it." I said. "Oh but, hasn't any one ever told you there is always another choice? Well if you come a little bit closer I will tell you." He said and I looked over at Jasper. He shrugged and released my wrist which must have meant that I should do it. I walked slowly over to him and he leaned over to me and put his mouth right over my ear. "My choice is to kill you now." He said and before I could leap away he kicked me right in the gut and snapped my wrist with his hand. I screamed and was flung back into a wall. Well at least I thought it was a wall right before I heard glass shatter into a million pieces and I found myself falling out a window.

"Leslie!" I heard Jasper yell and I looked down. The ground was coming up really close and too bad this castle place was too tall or I would have gone splat all ready. I tried to flick my wrist but, that caused me to scream in pain because Vincent had broken it. I flicked my other wrist but, it seemed like I could only use my right one for the wind. Oh man I'm actually going to die. "Hey catch him!" yelled a voice and I felt the sense of danger come closer and closer to me and suddenly I was pushed. I looked around before I could take another hit and saw that Vincent was falling with me and something was tied against my arm. "Don't worry daughter in law I will make sure you will be um okay so hold on." He said.

I felt the air rushing by me start to slow and I closed my eyes waiting for the impact that never came. I looked around and saw that I was standing up on the ground with Vincent by my side. "See I told you that I would save you and I did." He said and I tried to run but, something tugged me back. I looked down and saw that the piece of rope tied to my arm was still there and Vincent was holding the other end. "Let go!" I yelled and twisted around. "Oh no you don't because you are now my prisoner and I'm going to take you back to your mother where you have no chose but, to give up your empty body to her." Vincent said and I twisted even harder. "No I will never do that. So now please let me go and crawl away in a ditch somewhere and never come back out." I said using the compulsion voice.

"Sorry that won't work cup cake because your mother made me some special ear plugs that block the voice um thing so you can't use it on me. And don't worry about calling for your little vampire friends because I set up a little diversion up there. Oh I set a little fire which will keep them pretty much occupied so don't cry little girl because your father is here." He said and I shuddered. "Okay look you freak never talk like that to me or I will seriously kill you. And by the way my little girl lungs can bust your little ear drums if I choose to scream which I think I will." I said and right before I could I felt something go over my mouth and I'm pretty glad that it wasn't a pair of dirty sweat socks this time. I tried to pull it out but, my broken right hand and an arm with a rope pulling against it can't really help you move.

"I hope you like duct tape because that's all you're going to eat for right now or drink for that matter because this is going to be a pretty long trip. I couldn't afford an air um plane because your mother wouldn't give me any money so I will just have to run the whole way but, since it is night time I think you want to get some sleep and visit your mother for a change. I do hope she will enjoy her talk with you. I will keep watch over you for the whole night so you better not try um something." He said and tied the rope end pretty tightly on a tree branch and now my fingers are numb thanks to him. I managed to talk around the duct tape but, it was pretty muffled as I said "Hey can I go to the bathroom here?" I asked. "Why would I do that? You're my prisoner and I don't think people give prisoners bathroom breaks." He said. "Well if you withhold going to the bathroom for an extended time period it can cause damage to your body and I don't think my mom would want to go into a damaged body now would she?" I asked.

He stifled a groan and quickly untied the rope from my wrist and led me into some trees and stood there watching me. "What are you doing any way? I'm a girl and you're a guy so you shouldn't be looking at me doing my business so go." I said and he didn't manage to stifle his groan and he walked out of sight still gripping the rope. Instead of going to the bathroom like he thought I was doing I looked around trying to find a way to escape. I found a pretty large stick but, the only way I could carry it was with my broken hand and I really don't want to go through that pain. I swung my legs up at a pretty tall tree and I somehow managed to get up there without using my hands. "Hey what's taking you so long?" he asked and I shook my head at his stupidity. He couldn't even notice that the rope was higher than usual. "Oh nothing because I'm a girl and we girl's take a long time going to the bathroom so deal with it!" I said and he left me alone.

Making sure the branch was sturdy enough to hold my weight I waited for Vincent to come back and that guy has little to none patience. He barged to where I used to be in the trees and stood there confused before he started to follow where the rope was up at. Before he could see me crouching there in the branches I took my chance and jumped off the tree and landed on his back. I covered his eyes as he shook with fury. "Let go of me you stupid brat!" he yelled at me. "Sorry but, you got to be better at making up bad names of me because my dad has beaten you plenty of times." I said and he tried to throw me off which made him hit his head on a tree. That only made him angrier and he was starting to shake with rage. "Get off of me!" he roared and shook and flung his body so hard that I immediately was thrown off and flew through the trees.

Vincent sadly flung himself so hard that the rope snapped connecting me to him and he also hit his head and body so hard against a tree that it fell over and he fainted. I flew along through the trees and my leg hit a tree so hard it fell to the ground like Vincent and I think my leg is broken because it hurts really badly right now. Suddenly there was a burst of light and I found myself flying into a clearing with a pretty large hill when I finally landed but, I didn't stop moving. I kept rolling and rolling down the hill until it ended and I hit a rock pretty hard which flung me over to a really dry creek with plenty of sharp rocks. Finally I had stopped moving and I lay there groaning in pain. At least my left arm is finally free from the rope but, when I tugged on it I could barely move it. I saw the reason why when I saw rope lying underneath a huge boulder.

I tried to move at least a little bit but, I couldn't move because I was wedged between two boulders. Okay let's assess the situation with a list of my injuries: possibly broken leg, broken wrist, arm that's trapped, and a pretty deep cut at the top of my forehead. Well this is such a wonderful day isn't it? Suddenly I felt a drop of blood land on my lip and against my will well at least sort of I licked up and it with no offense or anything but, it tasted pretty disgusting. Man I am so glad I don't like the taste of my own blood or maybe it's like this with everyone's blood but, maybe not. I tried crying out for help but, the stupid duct tape wouldn't let me. Well it seems like I'm going to be stuck here for a while and all ready I'm losing hope. Oh Jasper where are you?

Jasper watched his love fall out of the window with Vincent following her and he felt anguish and fury hit him full force and all he wanted to do was rip something to pieces. He had heard Leslie's wrist snap which means she can't use the power of wind to help herself escape and he saw Vincent drop her off on the ground before running away with her. He heard an exploding sound behind him right before he could follow them and suddenly he was surrounded by a ring of fire. It was so hot and close that Jasper actually feared for his life. But he must live to help Leslie and she would without a doubt finally grow the courage to finally kill herself. Jasper leapt up into the air and landed away from the fire when he heard a pain filled screech. He turned t see Jane stuck in the fire and it was biting away at her arms. He could leave her to die and go after Leslie but, Jane had actually shown some kindness to Leslie so he has to help her.

He jumped back into the fire and grabbing Jane by the waist he leapt out again and then he was hit with a large spray of water. "Sorry about that Jasper but, you better get out of the way!" yelled Demetri and Jasper ran out of the way of the water and placed Jane on the ground. "Thank you Jasper I will repay you any way I can. I think I know someone who can help you." She said. "Who do you know?" he asked staring at her. "I can't say it right here with everyone else in here with all this panic so just follow me out." She said and started to walk out when Jasper saw a burn on her arm. "But what about your wound?" he asked grabbing her good arm. "Oh don't worry the people we're going to know a lot about healing so come on." She said and started walking. Without any objection he walked along with her wondering how Leslie was doing.

I lay in that dry creek sobbing my eyes out. No one was going to come for me because no one cares. I'm going to die and no one cares. Overwhelming sadness filled me and all I wanted to do was go into the wall but, I couldn't let my mother control my body no matter what. I heard a shuffling sound in the trees and I turned slightly hoping for someone who could finally save me. Instead of a human or vampire or whatever there was a huge grizzly bear staring and I saw it licking its lips. I guess human and vampire blood smells pretty good for a bear but, I didn't care. "You can kill me if you want because I don't care. Just take my miserable life and get it over with." I said sobbing again and it sobered up to me. It stood on its two back legs and its enormous shadow fell over me and I gulped. I closed my eyes thinking that this was the end and waiting for the claws to hit me but, they never came.

I heard paws shuffling around on the ground and I heard growls and feral snarls and I fearfully opened my eyes thinking that I would see two bears instead of one but, that didn't happen. There fighting that bear was a huge wolf thing with black fur and blue eyes. It seemed very familiar though it wasn't this wolf that I remember seeing. "Oh will you two stop fighting? Just you guys can share me if you want because I don't really care." I said and my voice seemed to stop the bear from fighting because all it did was stare at me and the wolf took its chance and snapped at the bear. The bear seemed to have had enough because it ran away whimpering and I sighed. "Okay we have a winner the wolf thing and your prize is me so you can eat me." I said and it walked up to me. It put its face right in front of me and it stared at me deep into my eyes. I thought I saw this strange emotion it its eyes before it disappeared.

Instead of biting or killing me the wolf put its nose to my own and walked over to the boulder holding that piece of rope and pushed it back away. "Man wolf you are pretty strong aren't you? I mean I think I remember a wolf that was also as strong as you but, I can't really remember so who knows. Hey your fur reminds me of something and do you want a name or something so I can put it in my will when you kill me? I think I will call you Night and you better hurry up and kill me because I don't care if I live. I was abused my whole life and guess what? I'm half human and half vampire. And now look at me talking to a wolf. My father would probably hit me so hard I would be out for a week if he saw me right now. So can you can me now because I really don't want to wait?" I said.

The wolf moved me ever so slightly and I screeched in pain but, the tape covering my mouth pretty much stopped me. The wolf padded off into the woods and before it could come back I saw its shadow and it seemed larger than before and I suddenly fainted. Jasper followed Jane out into the woods trying to sniff out Leslie but, the smoke from the fire was still stuck in his nose. "It's only a little bit farther." Jane called back to him and he hurried his pace. They saw a piece of light and not exactly avoiding it Jane led him into a large clearing with a cozy looking cottage in the middle with an old man sitting down in a chair and he instantly brightened when he saw Jane. "Jane you finally came back!" he yelled and started to slowly get up but, Jane using her vampire speed stopped him. "Jane why did you just do that? And why does this place reek of were wolves?" Jasper asked taking a large whiff of the air and crinkling up his nose.

"Um well I happened across this clearing about a couple years back and a couple of were wolves attacked me but, I fought them back using my powers. Well we talked about what was happening for a bit and then we were somehow friends and they owed me a favor which I will use now. So how are you doing Chief?" Jane asked looking back at the old man. "Oh I'm doing pretty well and Carol is getting along fine and guess what? My son Jake finally turned into a were wolf! It was such a proud moment for me." The old man said. Jane actually squealed and said "Oh I can't believe my practically older brother turned." The old man turned to me and asked "now who is this young man?" "Oh hello sir my name is Jasper Cullen and I come from Forks Washington. I am a vampire who drinks animal blood and my family also made a treaty with a pack of were wolves so I'm well acquainted with them." Jasper said. "Oh well welcome to Italy my friend. So what favor do I owe you?" he asked.

"Oh my well girlfriend who is half vampire and half human was captured by her vampire step father so he could bring her to her vampire mother so she could control an army of vampires and Immortal Children to destroy the whole world. We just need you to track them." Jasper said. The man whistled and said "man that is quite something but, I can't really help you with that. My son can but, he is inside the house right now taking care of some visitor he found. Does your girlfriend have black hair and no offense a rather large nose?" Jasper nodded dumbly too speechless to speak. "Oh well I have seen her so come on in and I want to show you something." He said and Jasper stood there firmly. "I wish to find Leslie and I can't waste any time." He said. "Oh you won't trust me because you will find your answers inside." Chief said and suddenly screams entered the clearing and Jasper recognized the voice straight away. It was Leslie!

_I was dreaming again and this time it was once again unpleasant with my mother inside of it. I was in the city surrounded by burning buildings and the air was clogged with horrible smoke and smog. All around me I could smell death and decay and burning bodies were lying there and I suddenly hear a rather loud cough and turned to see my mother standing there smiling. "See this is what the world will look like when I take over. Dead with bodies and fire all around. An ideal kingdom don't you think? Well come over here because I want to show you something." She said and against my will I found myself being pulled towards a building. I gulped as the smell of death increased even more and my mouth hung open as I stared inside._

_Hanging there on nooses and ropes were everyone I cared about. I saw all of the Cullen's except Jasper and Jane and some other and I also saw an unknown old man hanging there and tears started falling off my cheeks as I stared up at them. I can't believe that they were dead but, where is Jasper and someone that I can't exactly place? "Oh this isn't even the best part so you better save your tears. Follow me please." She said and once again against my will I followed her into a different room and gasped. In a huge cage were Jasper starving with his eyes red and that wolf standing there panting. "Oh go kill each other now!" my mom yelled and they launched at each other. I was forced to watch this horrible and gruesome battle and no matter how hard I tried to close my eyes I just couldn't and tears kept falling and falling from my face. Finally with blood on the ground both were dead and I fell to my knees gasping for breath. "Oh it isn't over yet." My mother said and I looked up. She had a match in her hand freshly lit and before saying anything at all she dropped it on me and I was actually glad as the flames ate away at me and the pain rolled off of me._

_Instead of waking up like I wanted my mind kept replaying my past and each picture was utterly terrible as I watched each beating I had. My father leaving me out in the freezing cold, my brother hitting me, my step mother waking me up in the middle of the night, students from school avoiding me at all costs, my step sisters laughing and mocking me. Each and everyone had no love or happiness in them for me and it just would never end. I felt never ending sadness and despair fill me. Suddenly I saw myself in what was possibly present time lying in that ditch broken and crying. I saw the bear walk up to me and instead of the wolf jumping in and saving me there was no wolf and the bear sauntered up to me. It stood on its two hind legs and swung its massive claws at me. I screamed as they hit me and I started to bleed so much I thought it would never end. I saw myself start to die as the bear ate away at me and I screamed so loud I don't think I can stop._

I still screamed as I opened my eyes and awaited pain to hit me but, instead there was utter bliss. "Wow how did your eyes go that nice red color?" asked a male voice and stifling another screech I tuned my head and saw a boy about my age standing next to me. He had longish black hair and the most brilliant blue eyes I ever saw well except on that wolf and this guy actually reminded me of him. "What are you doing here? Where am I and what happened to that duct tape?" I asked feeling my mouth. "Oh I took it off and I took you to my home." He said. Suddenly I heard two pairs of pounding feet and standing in the door way was Jasper and Jane. "How did you guys get here?" I asked relieved. "I could ask you the same thing Leslie. But your okay and I thought your step father had killed you. Wait who is this guy and can I kill him?" Jasper asked. "Okay I think I should explain myself a little bit. You see I found Leslie here lying in a creek with a bear almost ready to kill her but, I fought it back. And then after that was taken care of I freed her and brought her here. Leslie my name is Jake or you liked to call me Night and I actually like that nick name. I am a were wolf if you didn't know already and I hate and like to say this that I imprinted on you." The guy said and I gaped at him. All at the same time Jane, Jasper, and I half yelled "what?!"

(Dear reviewers I need to ask a question. Should Leslie end up with Jasper or Jake/Night? Please help me with your answers!)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I stared at Jake or Night filled with confusion. Okay what the heck is an imprint and were wolves are real?! Okay I think I'm going to burst with not answered questions. "Why you! Oh I am going to beat you to a pulp you dog!" Jasper yelled at Night and lunged at him. "Jasper please stop." I said trying to sit up but, I fell back with a gasp. Jasper practically stopped in mid air and went to my side giving me comforting emotions. "Oh I'm so sorry Leslie. Does anything hurt at all?" Jasper asked. "Okay okay I'm fine Jasper. My wrist hurts a ton, I have a headache, and this leg is broken so many times I don't think it will ever heal." I said.

Jasper laughed and I turned to face Night whose face showed worry. "Okay what the heck is an imprint and what are you talking about in the first place? Were wolves aren't real. Are you crazy or what?" I asked and his eyes turned shocked. "You guys have never told her about were wolves? Well Leslie my dear were wolves are as real as vampires." He said. "Uh well um vampires aren't uh real I mean how ahem crazy are um you?" I asked stuttering like an idiot trying to make it not sound like a lie which it definitely was.

It didn't really help when Jasper and Jake burst out laughing and I crossed my arms over my chest feeling pretty annoyed. "Okay I know that was a lie but, you guys don't have to laugh about it. So were wolves are actually real? Do you turn into wolves when there's a full moon? And what about silver because I'm pretty sure if Jasper had some right now he would kill you." I said and Night grinned showing all his teeth. "Okay all those rumors about were wolves are so wrong I am basically disgusted by my own kind. I can turn into a were wolf at any time but, mostly when I'm angry. Silver can't kill me and I don't turn half human and half wolf but, just a regular wolf but, about the size of a horse." He said.

"Oh wait a second I think I remember seeing one before. When I was stuck in a bear trap one came near me. Man I still have that scar." I said rubbing my hand a little bit. "Wait you were caught in a bear trap? How many times do you get hurt?" Jake asked me. "Oh um I guess I'm not the most coordinated person in the world." I said looking pointedly at Jasper showing him not to mention to Jake about my father and basically my whole life. He nodded slightly and then I looked over at Jane. "Hey no offense or anything but, why are you here?" I asked and she shrugged. "I knew these guys so I decided to take Jasper here to find you. So I will let Jake here tell you all about the imprint thing in front of Jasper and see him try to kill Jake. I am going to talk to Chief." Jane said and left.

I looked at Night and he looked down sheepishly scratching at the back of his neck. "Um well looking into the eyes of someone while being a were wolf you find something amazing. You feel like you die when the person is gone and you defy all laws of gravity when you meet that person. You find your soul mate, your one true love, your one and everything." Night said and Jasper groaned out loud. "Can you stop that now you dog?" he asked. "Why are you letting him walk all over you? It's like he owns you or something." Night said looking at me. "Hah ha well he is um my hah boyfriend." I said looking down trying not to meet Jake's eyes but, I could practically feel the anger shake off of him as he well started to shake.

"So that means when you have a girlfriend you own them? Like they are a nice piece of candy or maybe a shiny new toy? Or how about a nice warm neck filled with delicious blood that you can't wait to suck down you blood sucker?" Night asked. "Okay what about you dog? You lick any good bones lately? Or how about did you whine and stick your tail between your legs huh?" Jasper asked and I sighed. "Everyone please stop arguing because it is really annoying right now. Now why don't you fight out side because I really need to catch up on some sleep?" I said. Almost immediately the anger evaporated out of both of them and Night stopped shaking. "Okay good night darling." Jasper said and left without a second glance at Night.

Night then looked at me and I couldn't stop staring into his eyes and I could actually place the strange emotion in his eyes that almost knocked me over. It was a love so strong that I could barely believe it. "Good night and remember if you need some help with that blood sucker I'm here for you. I don't have to act like your lover or something but, I can be like your overprotective brother." Jake said and I nodded. It seemed like he was going to kiss me but, he shook his head and left. As soon as that happened I closed my eyes and sank down on the bed. I tried to make sure the tears building up in my eyes didn't pour out but, I just couldn't control them. I sobbed silently and the tears just kept on coming and wouldn't cease.

I whispered so low I hoped no one would be able to hear me but, I didn't pay any attention that the house was filled with were wolves and vampires with super hearing. "I can't believe any of this. All I ever felt in my life was pain and sadness but, now there are finally people who love me. I don't understand any of this! I was perfectly unhappy with my life before any of this stuff happened but, now my life is so complicated. Why can't it stop? I need oh I need I don't know!" I said crying even harder. Jake stood outside the door listening in on Leslie who was crying. He didn't understand at all about what she was talking about it and it caused him pain that she was so sad.

He heard Jasper come up beside him but, he didn't move at all. "What is she crying about? I don't understand how she can be so sad." Night said. "Well I shouldn't say this because she told me not to say it but, she faced a lot of pain her whole life." Jasper said. "But she is only like seventeen." Night protested not believing him. "How much pain and suffering can she get into?" he asked. "Actually Leslie is sixteen and she was um abused her whole life starting from when she was born. Her mother faked her death when Leslie was born and everyone blamed Leslie. Her father and brother abused her every day and when he married some other lady and had two step sisters it just got worse and worse. Then she found out that her mother was alive and a vampire with an army of new born vampires and Immortal Children out to get her." Jasper said.

"I don't believe you. No father should put their child through so much pain every day. And Immortal Children aren't even allowed to be made because of the Volturi." Night said trying to make sure it wasn't true and Jasper was lying. "Oh well it is true and if you don't believe me then ask her. Though probably not right now because she is crying. And she actually joined the Volturi guard just to make sure the Immortal Children and new born vampires didn't kill any one." Jasper said. Before Jake could say anything else a blood curdling scream filled the house and it was coming from Leslie's room. They both didn't pay any attention to when Leslie fell asleep. "Not again." Jasper groaned and Night ran into the room shocked from all the screaming.

_I didn't even realize that I fell asleep until I found myself in the land of dreams or well nightmares until I saw some pretty horrific sights. I was in a beautiful clearing which I vaguely remember and then I remembered it as the place where I was almost killed by that one vampire guy but, then he was killed. Suddenly the sun light streaming in the clearing went dark and it was soon pitch dark. The birds who were singing just mere moments ago were dead silent and I looked up. The moon was blood red and there were no stars at all. The whole clearing was bathed in a red light and it looked like every little thing was dying. I blinked once and suddenly there was a lake in the clearing and the water was also blood red as I peered in._

_I looked at my reflection but, then I gasped when I realized that it wasn't mine at all. It was a dead girl's body twisted and bleeding so terribly. I tried to turn my gaze away from the water but, it was like an unknown force was making my eyes stare into the water. Suddenly images flew in the water so fast that I could barely see them correctly. There was a deer dead with a vampire crouching over it, dead bodies all around, a little girl with blood running down her neck with a bite on it, my mother laughing cruelly, me standing in a clearing with a whole army of vampires and Immortal Children in front of me and I saw an evil glint in my eyes and I knew this wasn't me. Even though it was my body and everything it wasn't me inside of it._

_In this possible vision of the future my mother was possessing my body and my own spirit was stuck wandering the earth alone but, I might go into a broken soul's body. The last vision stayed there for a couple minutes until I was finally able to jerk my gaze away from it but, I immediately regretted it. The lake was filled with dead and drowned bodies and I saw Jasper in the middle of the lake and he had no head and he was so broken I could barely believe it. I saw a wolf near me standing beside me and he looked at me with red eyes filled with hatred. I could barely recognize this wolf but, I knew it was Night but, he didn't even have red eyes. The wolf's mouth opened and actual human words came out. I recognized that voice as my mother._

"_Hello my darling daughter. I see you met that stupid dog. I should have disposed of him when I had the chance. I am actually glad of what you did to my stupid mate and I couldn't be more glad. It was so funny to see him lying there. Though I am going to show you that you shouldn't trust those you think you love. You have to remember that you will always be betrayed by those you love no matter how many times you try to change it." She said and started to walk towards me. "No, no this is just a dream. None of this is real and I could just wake up right now." I said shaking my head. "Oh this is far from a dream my dear. This is your worst nightmare." She said and pushed me into the lake. I sank down into the icy water and as I tried to swim I just couldn't. It was like I was being pushed down deeper and deeper. This lake seems to have no end at all as I went down so deep all I could see was black. I was running out of air and I couldn't use my power to save me. Suddenly something went right in front of me and I screamed. Jasper's head without a body was in front of me and even though the water went into my mouth I couldn't stop screaming as I edged into blackness. The last thing I saw was what looked like three glowing claw marks on my not broken arm before everything went dark._

I was screaming as I woke up and some of it was from actual pain as I clutched my good arm as I looked around the room wildly when I saw that Jasper and Night were in the room. My eyes locked on Night as I squirmed away from him. "Go away! Please don't kill me Clair'e!" I screamed out and then two hands were on my shoulders pushing me back down on the bed. "Calm down Leslie it was just a dream." Jasper said. "No it wasn't just a dream. It was my worst nightmare. Could a dream do this?" I asked shoving my arm towards him. Jake glanced at my arm and immediately turned to this bag and brought out some gauze. On my arm were three long scratches from some animal and they were actually glowing a bright red.

"Are you okay Leslie? Is it bringing any pain to you at all?" Jake asked while putting some medicine on the wound. "Kind of but, why is it glowing like that?" I asked cursing my voice when it wavered a bit. "I don't know but, let's not worry about that shall we? Well I think that just about does it so maybe you should calm down some and I will get you some food." Jake said and left the room. "Are you really okay Leslie?" Jasper asked leaning towards me. "Not really because I am so exhausted. I will never have a full night's sleep will I?" I asked. Before Jasper could say anything else Night came into the room carrying a plate piled high with food. "I can't eat all that." I protested. "No only a little bit is yours while the rest is mine." Night said gulping down food. "Yeah the wolves are huge gluttons eating everything in their path." Jasper said. "Wolves wolf down their food so fast and eat a lot because every meal may as well be their last because they can go without food for days." I said and Jasper and Night looked at me. "I had to do a report on wolves at school." I said and looked away.

After I finished up my pitiful excuse for food compared to Night's I tried to stand up and this time I was successful in doing so. Jane came into the room as I was trying to walk around the room. "Oh good you're up and walking. It's time to stop messing around and go back to Aro and the others because I bet they are wondering where we went and we don't want to keep them waiting." Jane said and Jasper nodded. "Yep time to go and thank you Night for helping us. Good bye now." Jasper said wheeling me out of the door. "Wait you can't just go so quickly. Didn't I tell you that it's like death when you separate imprints? I mean I will practically feel physical pain when she's gone." Night said protesting. "Yeah well you're a strong boy so I bet you can deal with it." Jasper said going out into the hall way.

"Can't you at least let me hug her so I might actually last some time before I go out and howl at the moon?" Jake asked and Jasper sighed letting go of me. Night took me into a big hug but, he did make sure not to squeeze me to hard. He whispered in my ear so low but, I knew Jasper could hear him. "If you ever I mean ever need help with him tell me and I will be there." He said and I nodded. "You know I can hear you right?" Jasper asked. "Yeah that's why I said it. If you ever hurt her even once in your pathetic life I will beat the crap out of you got it?" Night asked and Jasper nodded. "Good bye dog." Jasper said. "Good bye blood sucker." Night said and we left the house after waving at Chief who was really nice.

Jasper gently put me on his back and we took off running and I closed my eyes so I didn't get so dizzy that I threw up. I didn't even realize that we had stopped running until I felt solid ground under my feet and I opened my eyes to see the castle place in front of us. We went inside and Jane dropped off somewhere along the way until we were in the throne room and I saw that the fire caused a lot of damage. Every expensive thing in the room was destroyed or burned. Behind me I heard a cough and I turned to see Jake standing there wearing only shorts. "Hey when did you get here?" I asked and Jasper turned to see him standing there. Night shrugged and said "I turned into a wolf and ran here. Mighty fancy place here except for all the fire and stuff." He said. "I thought I told you to stay away!" Jasper said lunging at Night.

"I told you that you don't own her!" Night yelled and ran at Jasper. I stared at them and I couldn't just stop them or I would get hurt and they would blame each other. So I did the only thing I could do and I flicked my wrist. I tried really hard to ignore the blaring pain from my broken wrist as I used air to push them apart. "Okay booth of you please calm down." I said and gradually they stopped moving and then I heard clapping behind me. We all turned to see that Aro and the rest of the guards were standing there. "Good job there Leslie at calming two beasts. I'm glad to see that you are alive and not s well judging by your injuries. So why did you bring that dog here? You know we might just have to kill him." Aro said. "Oh please don't because he only came here on his own because he was my imprint." I said glancing frantically at Night.

He walked up towards me and stood protectively in front of me glaring at Aro. "I would gladly do anything for Leslie even if it meant killing you." Jake said. "What if I sick my guard on you little pup?" Aro asked amused. "I wouldn't care as long as I was protecting Leslie." Night said and Aro nodded his head slowly. "Okay he seems fit and brave enough to stay here. He's yours but, make sure he's potty trained first. Though we don't have enough rooms to spare that I want to stink like dog so you can either stay in Jasper's room or Leslie's." Aro said and Jasper shook his head angrily. "No way is he staying in Leslie's room or even my room. I guess he can just stay out side where he belongs." Jasper said. "Come on Jasper he won't try anything or I will let you kill him if I don't get my hands on him first. And it's not like I'm going to fall asleep or anything." I said. "Okay fine he can stay but, Edward will be monitoring your thoughts." Jasper said.

"Now that all of that is cleared up why don't you guys go visit Alexander to get your injuries fixed?" Aro asked and left the room. I made sure I stood between Jasper and Night the whole time I got my injuries fixed and there was one really strange part. Alexander couldn't fix those glowing scratches at all and they were still glowing. Finally it was time to go to sleep and after I changed into some pajama's and climbed into bed reading a book Night entered the room and stared at me. "Over protective brother remember?" I asked and he nodded his head. He sat down in one of the very uncomfortable chairs and as hard as he tried he just couldn't fall asleep. "Why don't you just sleep on the bed with me? We can do heads to feet." I said and Night nodded slowly and climbed into the bed calmly but, secretly inside he was practically jumping up and down with happiness.

I could hear Night's loud snoring but, it would help me stay awake all night. I heard Edward laugh out loud and I knew he was reading my thoughts. Somehow in the middle of the night I fell asleep even with Night's loud snoring but, thankfully I didn't dream at all. Night woke up sometime around six in the morning and glanced over at Leslie who was still asleep. She was so beautiful when she was asleep but he shook himself because he was supposed to be the over protective brother no matter how much he doesn't want to be. I woke up at about thirty minutes to seven and I didn't even register that Night was in the same room as me until I glanced at the clock and bolted up right. "What is it?" Night asked. "I'm so late for practice right now." I said and got up and ran into my bathroom. After hurriedly throwing on some clothes I ran out into the training away with Night chasing after me.

I saw that they were already practicing some moves when I arrived and they all stopped when they saw Night standing there. "Oh are we going to fight that piece of dog breath? I haven't eaten dog meat in so long." Said one of the guard members. "Um no you won't kill or eat him thank you very much. But you can fight him if you want but, don't hurt him or your selves too badly." I said and Night nodded. "Sorry no fighting the dog today though he can watch but, only because of Aro's orders. Get back to fighting." Demetri said and turned on me. "Why are you so late? Never mind but, you will suffer from lateness. Try to fight me and don't bite me please." He said and I nodded. I decided to use brute strength on him and ran straight at him. Without any warning I found myself on the ground looking up at him.

I growled and kept fighting him and never once actually hurting him when we reached well into the after noon. "Maybe you should rest for a while." Jake suggested but, I shook my head. "No I will keep fighting until I win." I said and ran at Demetri. I once again landed on the ground and this time Demetri started to taunt me. "Can the little Halfling hurt me? Do you need the big bad wolf to help you? Or what about the stupid vegetarian vampire weakling huh? Come on little Halfling or are you too scared Halfling?" Demetri asked. Anger started to rise so high in me and all I wanted to do is rip his entire face off and eat all of him up. It seemed like Night was having the same problem because he was shaking so hard I thought he was going to explode. Instead suddenly instead of human Night standing there it was a wolf with thankfully bright blue eyes.

He growled so loudly at Demetri that some birds up in a tree a few feet away from us took off flying away. But before Jake could leap at Demetri the anger and rage deep within me exploded and I felt pain on my right hand but, I didn't care one bit. I jumped at Demetri and scratched at his face and I was almost instantly pulled off of him. "What the heck is wrong with your hand?" asked Jane from behind me and I looked first at Demetri's face. It had three claw like scratches that looked just like the one on my arm before I looked at it. Instead of a regular hand I had a golden wolf's paw with abnormally long claws. As shock filled me my hand slowly turned into a human's and I stared at it. "Okay what is going on?" I asked feeling really confused. I heard someone come up behind me and say "I have no idea what just happened to your hand but, I bet Jasper wouldn't want a flaw on his perfect little toy." Night said and I was too shocked to hit him. Why does all this bad stuff have to happen to me?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I stared at my hand as the rest of the guards gathered around me and now they have another reason to hate me. Isn't this my lucky day or what? I heard running feet behind me and I turned to see Jasper standing there gaping at me. "Okay what just happened?" he asked. I shrugged and Night said "she just got angry and then bam there was a paw with claws on her arm." I was slightly amused at Night's choice of words but, they just made Jasper even angrier. "Oh shut up you stupid dog! How old are you any way?" he asked and I sighed knowing this was coming. "I'm sixteen just like Leslie here but, at least I'm not some fifty year old blood sucker. Isn't it against the law to date a younger woman being that age?" Jake asked and this seemed to make Jasper even angrier.

"Oh do you want a death wish huh dog? Well let's do a little one on one and see who wins but, it won't interrupt your precious staring at Leslie time because it will only last a second or two with me winning." Jasper said. "Oh okay but, when you see me on top with a gloating face please don't cry in front of your girlfriend. Also I won't phase into a were wolf so you actually might have a very slim chance at winning so bring it!" Night said and all this fighting talk is making me really angry. "Okay guys stop fighting!" I yelled and they stared at me or mostly my hand which was now a claw. "Yeah see this thing? Well it will be much closer when it claws your eyes out if you keep fighting." I said glaring at the both of them.

They immediately started to get calmer and suddenly I saw a flash of light which temporarily left me blinded. When my eyes finally cleared I looked around see Edward standing there holding an expensive camera. "Carlisle wanted me to take a picture of your claw before it turned back into a regular human hand which is now." Edward said. "Yes well thank you and will you please ask him why this is happening to me?" I asked. "Oh I think it's because of those claw marks on your arm which look just like the ones you left on Demetri's face. By the way I think you may have ruined his face forever so don't forget to celebrate." He said and then ran off. "Hey everyone give her some space at least! Jeez it seems like your all gathering around a bleeding human but, it seems like she is definitely not human and she isn't bleeding so get out of here!" I heard a voice yell and I turned around to see Jane pushing everyone away from us.

"Thank you Jane I owe you one." I said to her but, she just looked plain old confused. "Owe you what?" she asked and I sighed. These people need to learn the teenage ways of speaking or she wouldn't understand any one. "I owe you a favor like what you just did with those guys. By the way I think you should hang out with more teenage girls." I said. "Then why don't we go now? I can race you and talk to you at the same time. You will have to wait a while for this whole thing to blow over so come on. And if you guys even think of coming with us I will give you immense pain." Jane said grabbing me and then racing off. "So what's with those scratches on your arm?' she asked. "In one of those nightmares my mom sends me a were wolf scratched me and when I woke up they were there." I said and suddenly her face brightened up.

"Oh I think I know what happened to you with those claw things. In those old were wolf movies when one bites you, you turn into one. Well the wolf scratched you and only a part of you turned into one. Though that never happens with the real were wolves maybe it's different or something for you because you are a Halfling oh sorry a half vampire and half human or it could be because of that nightmare." She said. "I have no idea and I really don't want to talk about this stuff so why don't we talk girl talk?" I asked. "Sure though I don't know a whole lot of this so called girl talk because no one is my age and a girl but, also they are scared of me." She added softly.

"Well I'm not because all you do to me is tickle me endless and though the only pain I will feel is from my side it isn't all that scary." I said and then she used her power on me which ended up with me rolling on the ground laughing. "Okay so let's begin some good old girl talk. So do you like any one here in the world of pizza? And if it's Demetri I will greatly reconsider you being my friend because all I want to do is kill him." I said almost growling. "It is much definitely not him and if it was I would give you permission to claw my eyes out." She said and I laughed again. If you must know its well don't take this the wrong way or anything but, I actually like Jasper." She said sheepishly. Strangely I didn't feel a surge of jealousy like I should have.

"Oh well we girls always like someone's else's boyfriend but, you must learn to either accept what fate has done or steal the man for yourself. Though I do hope you don't use the second one or I will have to kill you." I said and she nodded. "I wouldn't blame you if I did and even though I feel jealousy now and again I won't take your man." She said. "Then you better not feel love or anything around him or he will feel it." I said. "True but, I am really good at hiding my emotions. So what is with all those slang words that you guys use?" she asked and I started to explain.

We walked for a couple of hours until I heard someone raving up to us and I turned around to see Edward standing there. "It's time for you two to come back and Carlisle has a couple of interesting reasons for what happened to your arm. He also needs to do a DNA test on your arm so hurry." He said and then raced off. I raised an eyebrow at Jane and went back inside the castle place. I went to my room and saw Carlisle, Jasper, and Night standing there passing around a photo. "Hello Leslie look at the photo of your arm and I have a couple of theories for you to listen to." Carlisle said and I sat down looking at the photo.

There was a beautiful golden paw that almost glowed and the only flaw was the pieces of skin attached to the claws. "Wow what kind of paw is this any way?" I asked. "Have you never seen any nature shows at all? Or haven't you looked at one of my paws closely enough? It's so a wolf paw and I would know because I am a were wolf jeez." Night said and I gave him an annoyed look. "That's correct and as you would put it that paw looks just like one's of Jake's except it was gold instead of black. I have a couple theories of how you can change that hand and it involves that dream you had with those scratches." Carlisle said.

"Oh I think I have an idea and if its right please thank Jane not me. In that dream or nightmare that were wolf with the red eyes scratched me and now that arm can turn into a wolf's paw. Possibly because I'm part human and part vampire or maybe because I'm so special. Also maybe my mom didn't want to be a weak little Halfling so she made me be part were wolf." I said and they stared at me. "What Jane is just smart jeez you people are as bad as Demetri. What happened to him any way?" I asked and Jasper said "those scratches will lead to scars that Alexander can't even fix and we checked the were wolf possibility but, when he was so mad at you he didn't turn into a wolf."

"Oh well then my work here is done unless I need to have a DNA test done?" I asked but, Carlisle shook his head. "There is no more that you can do today so I suggest that you get some rest and some food." He said and then suddenly I heard a scream and a warrior cry. I ran to the window but, all that I saw were some guards practicing fighting. "Oh well if you don't mind I would like to go to sleep if you will." I said and they stepped out except for Night. "I'm going to the cafeteria so you can go to sleep." He said and then left. I jumped onto my bed and instantly fell asleep.

_I was sitting on a rock next to the open sea. Beside me was a huge bonfire with green flames that were so beautiful. In front of me I saw the black wolf with red eyes staring at me and I instantly cowered back. "Stop hiding pathetic little girl I am not to do you any harm tonight. I am giving an actual dream but, it will cause a lot of confusion in your love life. I do hope you enjoy my gift and that paw was just a little something for my soon to be body. Good bye and I do hope you suffer." My mother said and disappeared. I was trying to make sense of her words when I was thrashing around in the sea going deeper and deeper under water. I thought she said this wasn't a nightmare._

_Then out of nowhere I felt warm arms wrap around me and I felt solid ground under me and I opened my eyes to see a soaking wet Night leaning over me to help me breathe. When he saw that my eyes were open and that I was breathing all right he didn't stop leaning towards me until I felt his warm lips upon mine. I couldn't even speak until he finally let me go and helped me onto a log and wrapped his arms around me. "I thought we were supposed to be practically brother and sister." I said. "Well I want to be so much more Leslie and you are a part of my heart and soul and if I lose you I would lose a part of myself." He said and put my head on his shoulder. "This is all a dream. This is all a dream." I repeated over and over. "Do you really want this to be just a dream?" he asked and right before I could answer I woke up._

I bolted up in bed and looked around wildly until I saw that no one was there and I breathed out in relief. That dream just was so confusing and I can't even remember what my answer was going to be. Suddenly the door to my room slammed open and I saw Jasper run into my room. "Where is that dog?" he growled out. "What are you talking about? And if Edward read my mind while I was sleeping it wasn't my fault because my mother gave me that dream and he had better stop reading my mind." I said. "What are you talking about?" he asked looking at me. "Nothing it's absolutely nothing at all." I said and Jasper shook his head.

"No the guards said that they saw a were wolf attacking a couple of citizens here and he said the wolf was black and it seems like that dog is now missing. We have to find him before he attacks any one else." Jasper said. "Why would Night do something like that? No wait he would never do that. Did the wolf have red eyes?" I asked. "I don't know but, once we find and kill Jake I will tell you." Jasper said and then ran out of the room. I stood up pacing around the room. Jake would never ever do that unless he was forced to like with my mother's mind control. Also it could be that stupid wolf from my nightmares that looks just like Night. If it can hurt me in real life I bet it would show up right here. "Hey Jasper!" I yelled well tried to yell before I suddenly found myself lying on the ground.

On top of me was a black wolf with blue eyes that was just like Night but, it couldn't be the fake Night because it had blue eyes. "What are you doing Jake? Get off of me please." I said squirming over his heavy weight. I heard a loud laughing sound and it vibrated my whole body. Suddenly the blue eyes turned into the red ones and the wolf grinned at me. "So I see you fell for my new disguise just like those stupid guards out there. They will fall for and I give you some praise for giving those scratches on Demetri. I didn't like him at all and that was much delightful to see him scarred." My mother's voice said.

"Okay then nice to know so can you please get off of me." I said and she laughed again. "Oh I will get off of you when I start to drag you out of this wretched place so I can enter your body." She said. "I can just scream and now I just ruined my chances of doing that by telling you that." I said and then I felt something cover my mouth. "I hope you love the taste of duct tape because that's the last thing you will ever taste." She said and then I closed my eyes as I was tugged off with super human speed. I felt us stop and I opened my eyes to see a rather steep ditch in front of me. "This is a hidden place which will block your scent from those vampires. I hope you enjoy your fall." I said and then I was pushed down the ditch gaining what I think was another broken leg. I groaned as I reached the bottom and something slumped down next to me. "We will have to wait for Vincent so I need to leave. You won't be able to leave as I will now break your wrist." She said and did just that. Pain filled me as I closed my eyes and yelled in my mind "_Night please save me!"_

Jake sat down beside the lake near the castle and already the pain of being away from Leslie was affecting him. He wanted so much to not be an overprotective brother of Leslie and be what Jasper was to her. He had such a great dream last night and he kept replaying it over and over in his mind. _Night was sitting on a blanket next to a cliff that projected over the sea and he felt something leaning against his shoulder and he turned to see Leslie sitting next to him. "Leslie what are you doing?" he asked even though he so wanted her to stay that way forever. "Shh Night I just want to tell you one thing. I love you and I always will." She said and before he could get shocked words out of his lips she leaned forward and kissed him right on the lips. Right then before he could kiss her back he woke up in Leslie's room._

Jake just wanted that dream to be real when he heard running feet charging towards him and he turned to see about all of the guard surrounding him. "What are you guys doing? I thought Leslie told you guys not to hurt me." Night said glancing at them and suddenly he felt murderous rage hit him full blast. Jake looked around and saw Jasper glaring at him and he kept clenching and unclenching his hands like he was trying not to grip his throat. "What are we doing? What are you doing dog? First you attack an innocent citizen and then you deny it. When are you going to learn?" Jasper asked.

"Look blood sucker I have no idea what you're talking about. I've been here since this morning." Night said confused. "There's no denying it dog because the guards here saw a black were wolf who was obviously you. Now Aro is going to throw you into the dungeon so we can all decide what we are supposed to do to you so come on or do we have to force you?" Jasper asked and feeling that the argument was already over Night followed them back into the castle place and went down a couple series of stairs until they reached the dungeons that smelled like death and decay. Night was then pushed in one of those jail cell things and Jasper grinned at him evilly. "I hope you enjoy your stay here and I hope you fed well on that poor girl because you won't eat until you die." Jasper said. Suddenly in his mind Jasper heard a voice that sounded like Leslie's yell "_Night please save me!" "_Jasper wait Leslie's in trouble!" he yelled at him and he actually felt the pain that Leslie was probably feeling right now. "Leslie is safely in her room and I will check on her right now." Jasper said and left. Jake slumped to the ground sighing. No one will ever believe him.

Jasper ran up the stairs still maddened by Night and he was also very worried about Leslie because of his comment and he actually felt pain coming from Night even though he wasn't hurt. Jasper finally reached Leslie's room and looked in to see that no one was there and there was no evidence about where Leslie had gone. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw something red on the ground and beside that something gray and shiny. He bent down closer to look at it and gasped. On the ground was a drop or two of Leslie's blood and some duct tape. What happened in here and how did Jake know? He must have kidnapped her that bastard! Jasper raced back down the steps and went right up to Night's jail cell.

Night jumped up and leaned on the bars saying "see I told you that Leslie needed help but, you wouldn't listen." Jasper grabbed at Night's shirt and pushed his face against the bars. "What did you do to her you dog?" Jasper asked glaring at her. "I didn't do anything to her I swear! I just heard in my mind her calling me for help. It must be from that imprint thing." Night said. "Oh no I bet you kidnapped her. Wait until I tell Aro this." Jasper said and ran off.

Night shook his head wondering how this got off so wrong. Maybe he shouldn't have met Leslie in the first place but, then she would have died and he wouldn't have met his imprint. Okay what about that were wolf the guards claimed to see. Maybe that wolf from Leslie's dream that her mother controlled was actually real and framed Night. Then her mother probably kidnapped Leslie! Oh now Night has to escape to save Leslie! He looked around but, saw no ways of escape. Sighing Night turned into a were wolf and paced around the bars. Okay he only has one chance at hitting the bars before they hear him.

Gathering all his strength Night stepped back and charged at the bars throwing all his weight against them. His head hit the bars painfully but, he was able to dent them and he hit them one more time before they finally gave and Night ran out of the castle as fast as he could not caring who saw him. Night heard someone yell "the were wolf is escaping!" before he was off running into the forest. He scented Leslie and something else on the wind and started to follow it. It seemed like Leslie's mother had disguised her and her daughter's scent from the vampires so they couldn't smell them but, she didn't count on a were wolf finding the scent. "Oh Leslie I hope you are all right." Jake panted out before running even faster.

I opened my eyes after a terrible sleep and focused at my surroundings. The walls were so steep that even if I didn't have a broken wrist or leg I couldn't get up there. I saw my mother in the were wolf's body pacing up at the top of the ditch when I felt a pull somewhere inside my stomach. I looked up and saw suddenly two wolves standing up there. I couldn't see their eyes closely enough but, then one pushed the other into the ditch and I glimpsed that both of them had blue eyes. That means my mother has concealed her identity from me again. I ripped off the tape with my one good hand and leaned on the wall while standing shakily up.

"Stop fighting!" I yelled and I looked to see that they both stared up at me pulling apart. I stared at both of them trying to figure out who was Night and who was my mother. "Okay who is Night and who is my mother?" I asked and they both whined at the same time. "Oh I'm getting a head ache. Um oh I don't know." I said frustrated. I stared into the one at left's eyes and I felt a pull to my right and I looked over at the right wolf. "This one is definitely Night." I said and he grinned. The other one took off her disguise and I saw red eyes glaring at Night. "You are going to pay you stupid brat!" my mother yelled and leapt at Night.

Night tried to move out of the way but, my mother used her power to pin him down and she loomed closer and closer to his neck. "Say good bye to your lovely imprint." She said and stared to take the killing bite. Infinite rage filled me and the wind swirled madly around the trees as I yelled "NO!" and I rushed at my mother seeing my hand turn into a wolf's paw. I clawed at her side but, she moved at the wrong moment and clawed out her throat. "You should be glad this isn't my real body. I will possess your body soon girl and you better expect it." She said and the wolf stopped moving and the black fur dropped off it to reveal a brown and black dog with black eyes lying on the ground. Its throat was strangely not ripped out but, its side was bleeding.

"Oh are you all right Night?" I asked going up to his side. He nodded slightly and directed his gaze to the dog and I went up to it. "Oh you poor puppy well don't worry Alexander will fix you up if he wants to or not." I said stroking its side and it whimpered. I looked behind me to see Night standing behind me with some shorts on. "Come on Jake and carry the poor dog." I said and he picked her up while and started to follow me walking clumsy around the ditch. "Okay I can't get out of here with a broken leg and wrist." I said sitting down. "Oh you don't need to because I will help you out of there once I take care of this freak." I heard a voice say and I looked up to see Vincent standing there.

"Oh not you again." I said groaning which he responded to by smiling. "Oh well your mother sent for me and it seems like you took care of her so I will take care of you." He said and started to leap down the ditch when a blur ran into him pulling him to the ground. "Thank you Jasper." I said as he battled Vincent. My voice caused him t be distracted and that was a perfect opportunity for Vincent to escape. "Oh I'm so sorry Jasper." I said. "No worries as long as you are safe." He said and hugged me and then I looked over at Night who had a pained look on his face and I was reminded of my dream. Jasper helped me out of the ditch and Night got out petting the dog. "Okay now let's explain to everyone that Night is not the killer and he didn't kidnap you." Jasper said. "Agreed but, first look at my new pet. Her name is now Ghost and she will be my new pet." I said and Jasper nodded smiling as we made our way to the castle.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

As we were walking or in my case hobbling I glanced at Night and he was gazing at me with this strange emotion in his eyes and I shook off the feeling of fear. "Hey dog can you stop feeling like that please?" Jasper asked glaring at Night. I sighed and shook my head and glared at both of them. "Stop fighting!" I said and almost growled. My hand twitched and I saw that it turned into a claw. "See you don't want to make me angry when I have this waving at your face." I said and grinned. "Well I can't really help it you know. And what did you do with that Vincent guy? Who is he any way?" Night asked "he is my supposed father and let me tell you the short version. My mom was turned into a vampire by Vincent when she was pregnant with me. But I didn't die or anything so my mom faked her death and now she wants to use my body for something." I said.

"Anything else happen after her faked death?" he asked. "No not at all." I said feeling really guilty at lying to him. I heard a loud sigh and looked over at him when he said "I know about the abuse." I sucked in a breath and looked down feeling ashamed of myself. "Yeah I'm sorry I didn't tell it was just kind of something you don't say randomly and you know it's kind of personal." I said shuffling my feet. "Oh I understand perfectly and I completely understand about how you didn't tell me. So I have no idea about what to talk about right now." He said and I nodded. "Have you ever been quiet because I bet you never have?" Jasper asked and I swatted his arm. "Okay everyone behave and be quiet so I won't have to hit both of you." I said and they both shut up.

I expanded my hearing and listened to the birds chirping and far off to the distance I heard water rushing through a stream. There weren't any animals out right now but, then I heard a loud thump. I lifted my head up and listened even harder but, there was nothing. I sighed quietly but, then I heard thump-thump. "Hey do you guys hear that?" I asked and they glanced at me. "Hear what?" Night asked and I said "like a thumping sound when someone is walking." I said and they shook their heads. Without warning I heard "thump, thump!" really close. "Okay did you hear that?" I asked. "Are you hearing anything inside your head? Because we both didn't hear anything and you know we don't agree." Jasper said.

"I'm not hearing things!" I said and walked forward a little bit hobbling and tried to ignore the pain in my leg and wrist. "Thump-thump, thump-thump, THUMP, THUMP!" I heard and I jumped letting out a little screech. I heard running feet and then Night and Jasper were standing beside me gazing fearfully at me. "What just happened?" they both asked at the same time. "I-I just heard the thumping sound like right next to me." I said and they shook their heads. "I didn't hear a thing." Night said and Jasper nodded his head in agreement. Maybe I'm going crazy and I'm hearing things that aren't here. The thumping was practically inside my head and it started to speed up just like my heart faster and faster. I was getting pretty dizzy and my walking was slowing down. "Get out of my head!" I screamed out and fell to my knees not paying attention to the pain from my leg. "Leslie!" they both yelled and looked down at me. Blackness thudded against my vision and the last thing I noticed before I fainted was that the thumping was actually my heart.

"Leslie!" Jasper yelled and knelt down beside her crouched form and opened her eyes to see that she had fainted. "Oh man what happened to her?" Night asked Jasper shook his head. "I don't have an idea because it was like she shut down from panic or something. If only Carlisle was here!" he said and started to pick Leslie up. "But what about that thumping she heard? What if it was a threat that only she could hear?" Night asked. "First that is the stupidest idea I ever heard and secondly shut up! We have to get her back to the castle to get treatment but, I can't carry her hurt like this. She might wake up while I'm running and I don't know fall out of my arms." Jasper said. "Oh I don't think you have any authority over me blood sucker. We have to get along for Leslie's sake." Jake said but, Jasper shook his head.

"Why don't you just go back to the castle dog? It's not like I need you here and we were both perfectly fine without you here. You don't need to stick around with that stupid dog you know. You both are alike with the stupidness and the licking the toilet thing." Jasper said. "Without me Leslie would have died and I'm pretty sure you don't want her dead now do you lover boy? Also this dog here is Leslie's new pet and hopefully a better friend than you. And her name is Ghost by the way." Night said and Jasper huffed. "How about we just keep out distance from each other and walk to the castle. Also no talking to each other under any circumstances." Jasper said and Jake nodded. They started walking as Leslie moved her face into Jasper's shoulder.

_I was once again in the land of dreams or should I say nightmares gazing into red eyes that basically peered into my soul. "Hello daughter dear I do hope you are faring terribly with the fainting and stuff. I did that to you, you know and I am so glad I did so I can scare the heck out of you. Do you want to know a secret? I am actually going to show you what would have happened if I never turned into a vampire." I heard my mother's voice said and the red eyes started to show a vision that even if I tried I couldn't take my eyes away from it. I saw my old house and inside a four year old me was inside my room but, it wasn't the attic room but, a real room with actually toys. I saw my father playing with me and he actually had no scent of beer on him and he didn't have blood shot eyes. He was actually never hurting me and I saw my brother paying with me. _

_Suddenly there was a new person in the room and I gasped. My mother stood there beautiful and no vampire at all inside of her and tears filled my eyes and I choked back a sob. A couple years passed and I was suddenly fifteen and I was in the house I had now in Forks and my father was still married to my alive mother. We were so happy and finally I was at my first day at the new high school and I saw that I was actually making friends and no one was shying away from me and I didn't have any bruises. I slowly walked into the lunch room sitting in a room filled with people smiling and waving at me. I made my way past the Cullen's table with Jasper the closest to me and unexpectedly a gust of wind came and blew my scent towards Jasper and I saw his eyes go so black and hunger fill them. "Jasper no!" Edward yelled trying to keep back Jasper but, he leapt away from him and stood next to me._

"_Hello there I think Leslie do you want to come out in the hall way with me for a second?" he asked and not sensing the danger I nodded my head dumbly. "Sure I just have t get something from my purse." I said and started to dig through it when something sharp connected with my finger. "Ow!" I said and pulled out my finger peering at it and gasped. There was a spot or two of blood on my finger and the same gust of wind blew and in went the scent of my fresh blood into Jasper's nose and he inhaled deeply. He could finally not take it any more and he let out an inhuman snarl and leapt out at me and I crashed right through the wall not caring who saw him. "Jasper stop!" the Cullen's protested but, Jasper took no heed. "You are mine." Jasper snarled out and moved towards my neck. I was frozen with fear and I didn't protest at all as I felt his lips touch my neck. Without any warning his teeth sunk deep into my skin and I screamed so loud as the pain consumed me. I kept getting weaker and weaker from blood loss as Jasper drank heavily from me and even when I breathed my last breath I never did stop screaming._

Leslie started screaming so loud as Jasper and Night were making some good progress at walking and they both groaned. A flock of birds took off as Jasper laid Leslie down on the ground and tried to stop the screaming. "We can use this duct tape I found." Night said pulling out a wad of duct tape from his pocket. "You just violated the no talking to each other rule." Jasper said. "Yeah well you just did too and this isn't normal circumstances. So are we using the duct tape or not?" Jake asked but, Jasper shook his head. "We are so not doing that to Leslie. And look at Leslie I think she is quieting down." Jasper said and looked down at Leslie. She suddenly stopped screaming and clutched at her neck. The screaming started again and Night groaned.

He slowly peeled her hand off of her neck and looked down as Jasper gasped. On her neck were bite marks from a vampire which went deep into her skin but, didn't produce any blood. "Oh man you know I really hate her dreams right now." Jake said and Jasper nodded. "Why isn't she bleeding at all?" he asked and Jasper shook his head. "I don't know because I smell her blood inside of her so she isn't missing any. Why don't we just keep on moving?" Jasper said and Night nodded. He picked up Leslie and resumed walking as Leslie kept endlessly screaming. "Okay I really want to use that duct tape right now." Night said right when Leslie stopped screaming. "Well that fixed itself up. Why don't we just stop at this stream so we can give Leslie some water?" Jasper asked and without waiting for an answer he went towards the stream and set Leslie down next to a tree. "Okay you get some water while I go hunt for some food. Also if you can start a fire." Jasper said and ran off.

_I was in a new dream and I had thankfully stopped screaming as I looked around at my surroundings. I was all alone sitting down next to a tree right next to a tree. I got up shakily and when I put some weight on my leg I couldn't even keep it down even if I didn't feel any pain. I looked at my left wrist and I had a vague feeling that it was supposed to be hurt to so I decided to test that theory. I hit it against the tree trunk but, I didn't feel any pain. Shrugging I went forward to the stream to take a sip. _Unknowingly in real life Leslie got up sleep walking with her eyes closed and she felt immense pain when she stepped down with her broken leg and hit her left wrist even if she couldn't feel it in her dreams. She hobbled over to the stream and bent down to get a drink.

_I was getting a sip of water when I looked up to see Night at the edge of the clearing staring at me and I smiled and waved at him. _In real life Night entered the clearing with a bunch of fire wood and then he saw Leslie crouching down next to the water and suddenly she glanced up at him and he saw that her eyes were closed as she smiled and waved at him. "Hey Night I got a buck and hey what's with Leslie?" Jasper asked looking at her as he entered the clearing. "I don't know but her eyes are closed like she's asleep." Night said and they heard a loud cawing sound and looked up to see a large crow gazing at them. It had blood red eyes and they were fixed straight on Leslie. The bird cawed loudly and it sounded vaguely like the word die. Suddenly the bird raised its wings and started to fly straight towards Leslie.

_In the dream Jasper joined Night in the clearing and I smiled at him. Suddenly against my will I looked up and into the blood red eyes of the bird possessed by my mother. The bird cawed pretty loudly and I understood it perfectly as it said "you will die Halfling." Then the bird started to rush towards me and before my dream Jasper and Night could save me the bird hit me full on the chest and I sank deeper and deeper into the water. I couldn't swim because of my supposedly broken leg and wrist and I was starting to lose air but, then suddenly I felt immense pain fill me and my mouth opened to scream but, water filled my lungs and I started to choke on all the water._

Jasper stood by the creek shocked when he saw the monstrous crow push Leslie into the water and then it started to peck at their eyes. "Ah what is with this bird?" Night asked. "I don't know but, ignore it we have to save Leslie." Jasper said and was just about to jump into the water when something hard and warm slammed into him so hard that he crashed into a tree. Jasper opened his eyes to see Jake standing over him with an evil glint in his red eyes. Wait a second the red eyes meant that he was being possessed by Clair'e! "Time to die blood sucker." Night said in a woman's voice and was getting ready to kick him when Jasper suddenly had an idea. "Wait Night this isn't you at all. Sure you want to kill me but, you want to do it in a more creative way don't you? Also you don't really want Leslie to die do you? You love her and she's your imprint so you can't just let Leslie's mother kill her. So get her out of you." Jasper said.

Night shook himself and suddenly there was some blue in his eyes before it changed back into the strange red color. "No use using those silly tricks because I have complete control over here and nothing will save your little Leslie blood sucker." Night said and laughed. "Uh what about a little dog named Ghost?" Jasper asked and Night looked confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked and Jasper pointed towards the creek. He turned and saw Ghost the dog wobble to his feet and jump into the water swimming towards Leslie's descending body. "No you stupid dog!" Night yelled and got off of Jasper which gave Jasper the perfect opportunity to escape. Jasper ran at Night and hit him against the tree which immediately fell. Jasper put his hand back about to make Night unconscious when the eyes glowed with such clarity that Jasper blinked his eyes rapidly. "He's all yours." Night said and left Night's body.

Jasper had no control about his arm as it swung out and knocked the regular Night unconscious. "Well you can't say I didn't want that." Jasper said dusting off his hands and went to stand by the creek and peered in. He didn't see anything at all and Jasper instantly feared that Leslie was dead but, then there she was at the surface coughing and sputtering and Jasper sighed in relief. Ghost got out of the water and shook herself so now Jasper was soaking wet. "Remind me when ever I'm dreaming and screaming or whatever is to just dunk me in water and I'll wake up. Also what happened and how did I get here? This is strangely like a dream I just had." I said looking at him. "Oh um it seems like you can sleep walk and this bird thing controlled by your mother pushed you into the water and Ghost here saved your life. Also then your mother controlled Night which resulted in that happening." Jasper said.

"Wait a second I thought my mother could only control weak souls." I said feeling confused. "Maybe the love for you weakened him." Jasper said shrugging his shoulders and I turned to Ghost. "Oh who's a good dog to save your friend? You are little Ghost." I said patting her on the head which she responded to naturally. Suddenly Jasper and I heard running feet that could only belong to vampires and I looked up to see the Volturi guard storming into the clearing. "You caught the stupid dog! We were following your scent Leslie until we lost it half way through but, then we heard your screaming so we followed it to here. Where did you get the dog?" Jane asked. "First we must kill that were wolf before he hurts any one else and then you can chat about your new dog." Demetri said stepping towards Night.

"Wait stop you guys! Night didn't do anything wrong at all and he was just framed. My mother controlled the dog next to me who is by the way my new pet Ghost and made her look like Night except for a pair of red eyes like you. So then the dog hurt those guys and then kidnapped me using some duct tape which I now hate but, then Night saved me and so did Jasper. I fainted somehow along the walk back to the castle once again thanks to my mother and I started screaming so they brought me to this clearing. Then this bird controlled by my mother pushed me into the water and then my mother controlled Night to hurt Jasper as Ghost here saved my life while Jasper took care of Night as you can see." I said all in one breath.

"Well I don't believe you and neither do any of us here so we better take you back to Aro to look at your past thoughts. Also is any one injured and of course that is always you Leslie." Demetri said and brought Alexander forward. He healed my broken leg and wrist but, then he glanced down at my throat. "Hey how did that happen?" he asked peering at it. "What are you talking about?" I asked and touched my throat to feel two deep bite marks on the skin without any blood on them. "I think I got them from this dream I had." I said thinking back about it. Alexander concentrated for a second but, then deflated and got back up. "Sorry but, I can't heal those bite marks." He said and went back to Demetri. "Well that's over with so let's go." I said and we all started walking towards the forest.

"Wait what about Jake?" I asked pointing at him still lying unconscious on the ground. "Fine then that means Jasper has to carry that Ghost dog of yours." Demetri grumbled out and picked Night roughly up. "I can run by myself Jasper even though I'm probably the slowest out of all of you I think I can make it back to the castle." I said and Jasper smiled at me. "I will wait for you." He said and started to run off with the others. I was just about to run when something controlled my legs and I blinked once and glanced around. Somehow I was in front of the castle and I don't even feel the least bit tired. I sat down on the ground and started to wait for the rest of them to show up which took about ten minutes. Jasper stood there shocked staring at me as I sat there on the ground. "How did you get here before us?" he asked. "Oh maybe it's another of my magical powers." I said not really caring about what happened.

We all walked into the castle and I didn't bother following the rest of them into the throne room as Ghost and I walked into my room and I sat down on my bed sighing heavily. At least today's events are almost over and hopefully tomorrow will be better. I heard a loud thump and I turned with my heart in my throat only to see Ghost sitting next to me. "Oh thank goodness it's only you Ghost because I thought it was my mother again." I said and looked into her eyes. I saw my reflection in them but, they weren't my eyes but, were red. "Oh I am always here." Said a ghostly voice and I leapt back from Ghost and turned t the window which proved to be a big mistake. I saw my reflection with red eyes and I heard my mother say "I am always here. I am always here." It kept repeating over and over again and I closed my eyes relieved to see that my reflection was finally gone. But then red eyes appeared in the middle of the sea of black and I heard it louder than before which practically screeched into my ears "I am always here!" I opened my mouth and screamed as loud as I could.

Night shook his head groggily and opened his eyes wincing at the pain from his head and looked around. He was in the throne room place the Volturi guard stared at him while Jasper glared at him even though he knew he was innocent of attacking those citizens. "What's happening and how did I get here?" Night asked feeling thoroughly confused. "Oh you are here so I can listen to your thoughts to see if you really didn't hurt those poor innocent people." Aro said walking into the room and placed a hand over Night's. It seemed like Aro was disappointed but, he opened his mouth and said "what Jasper said was true. Jake here didn't do a single thing to whoever that was and it was Leslie's mother. You can all go back to training." Aro said and they all dispersed out of the room and Night gave out a great sigh of relief. "Oh it's not over yet dog because you still have to pay for breaking one of the cells. So now you are Leslie's partner in training in the guard which can also be Jasper's punishment. You can all go now." Aro said and Jasper and Night walked out. All Night wanted to do was scarf down some food and sleep to noon but, screaming stopped his plans abruptly. "Oh not again." Night said and started to climb up the stairs when he heard a voice say "I am always here." Okay who is always here? Why can't all of this craziness stop for once? Jasper seemed to hear the voice too and glanced over at Night looking shocked. "I think that was Leslie's mother." He said and Night shrugged. "Well as long as she is always here we can always put up a good fight and it seems like fate doesn't want the insanity of our lives to go away yet." Night said and Jasper nodded while running up the stairs.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(Sorry this took so long but, I got terrible spring fever and my lap top broke. Once again I am sick but, I am still writing a chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!)

I just hate my life so much that I don't think anything good will happen to me and the next day definitely proved my thoughts right. I was out on the training filed with Jane who was chatting about something that I didn't even care about and I don't think I will start now. "Okay everyone after that disaster from yesterday thanks to Leslie's mother and you can happily blame her daughter it seems like we're ready for a job. I was told by Aro that a family of pathetic humans learned about the existence of vampires from the coven of vampires themselves and now they are too chicken to kill them. So now we have to go over there and kill them. I am bringing along Jane, Alexander, Alec, and because I'm being forced to Leslie. We are leaving for England in two hours. Report back here and we will leave. Carry only about two days worth of clothes but, since Leslie is coming and she always brings those disturbances with her pack about a week." Demetri said.

"Hey I don't do all that! Oh wait a second I do so just forget what I just said." I said and he thankfully ignored me. He waved us off and I turned to Jane as we walked into the castle. "What did he mean about killing that family?" I asked. "Oh we have a rule that if a family learns of a vampire's existence they are immediately killed. It's the rules and we aren't allowed to change them. If you do you will be killed so even though your half human don't keep them alive." She said and I gulped. I nodded slightly but, in my head I was trying to think up s plan about how to save the family but, I couldn't come up with anything. But no matter what I am going to save them or at least one of them.

I ran up to my room and started to pack up some of my stuff when Night came into the room carrying some food for me and a whole tray stacked with his food. "How do you eat all that?" I asked looking at it feeling disgusted. "One of the fabulous things about being a were wolf. Hey what are you doing with all those clothes?" he asked looking at the suit case. "I am being forced to go to England to kill this one family who knows about vampires and this is just a wonderful day for me." I said grumbling under my breath. "What?!" he practically yelled.

"Didn't you just hear me? I'm going to England to do the kings dirty work." I said in a mocking voice. "But I can come too right?" he asked looking at me with a pleading look in his eyes. "I don't know but, I think you should ask Demetri which I bet he's listening on this conversation right now." I said. "Yeah that's right! And dog you will never be allowed to go with us." I heard Demetri's voice yell. "Well that fixes that." I said biting down on some food. "But I can't just let you go to England. That imprinting thing will kill me if you leave." Jake said and I looked down feeling guilty. "Well I think you just have to face the facts. And don't worry I will be fine. You can actually try to be friends with Jasper for once." I said hopefulness in my voice.

"Sorry Leslie but, that will never, ever happen." Jasper said coming into the room. "Yeah well I was just about to say that." Night said. "Yeah well I said it first so get it over with. So you're going to England Leslie? I'll stay here and make sure the dog here doesn't kill himself from misery." Jasper said. "Hey I won't kill myself! And by the way Leslie when are you leaving?" Night asked. I looked at the cock and nearly choked on my food. "Oh great I have to leave right now. Okay bye Jasper and Night. Tell the Cullen's I will miss them even though they will probably be hearing me right now." I said and ran down the stairs hauling my suit case which mostly consisted of clothes I never knew I had thanks to Alice.

I went into the clearing and saw a jet right in the middle of it. "We have our own private jet?" I asked and Jane came up next to me. "Yeah it's from us being so old and we have like a ton of money. Have you ever been on a plane before?" she asked. "Never have because my father claimed it was too good for me and then he would-"I clamed up before I could say beat me. "He would do what?" she asked. "Oh look shiny." I said running up to the jet before she could ask me any more questions. "Come on everybody. We have to get moving." Demetri said and I got in the plane and gasped out loud. "Oh my god this is just amazing." I said staring at the jet with my mouth wide open.

"Yes well hurry up you're causing a line." Demetri said and I went in and sat down on one of the very comfortable seats and sighed inside. I looked around not caring who saw my stare. I can't even describe what it looks like but, trust me it is so perfect. "Okay we will be landing in a few hours so be ready." Demetri said and sat down in front of me. Without a second thought I instantly fell asleep and obviously regretted it. Night was sitting on Leslie's bed inhaling her scent which filled the room and it already felt like Leslie took a part of his heart and he could barely stand it especially when he heard the jet fly off. It was almost like he could hear her terror filled scream from when she had her nightmares. Oh please Leslie be okay.

_I was in the city of beauty also known as England and let me tell you this place is amazing. Even though I knew it was a dream soon to be transformed into a nightmare I was enjoying the sights. I suddenly heard a coughing sound and I turned to see instead of a beautiful city I saw fire and decomposing bodies every where. This time my mouth was hanging open in horror not shock. "Yes well this is what will happen when I rule this earth in your body." I heard a voice said and I saw my mother in her regular body not the wolf. "Yes well I couldn't use that idiotic wolf body after what you had done to it so I decided to use my own. I hope you enjoy the scene before you." She said and I looked around._

"_Oh there is someone I want you to meet who really wants to know what you taste like." My mom said and with a flash of light a young boy with blood red eyes stood in front of me. He smiled to show me blood covered teeth and he inhaled deeply and I felt a sickening feeling inside of me. "He is an Immortal Child which will meet you soon enough Leslie. Now I want to talk to you privately." She said and then instantly the boy disappeared and my mother turned to look at me. "I own every shape except yours so you better watch your surroundings. Mostly those real vampires with the red eyes because you can't really tell. Look at this shape and tell me if you know it." She said and before my eyes she turned into my father._

"_Yes well he is one of the first choices I would have picked to torture you with and he will do well for right now." My mother said and she lurched forward and slapped me so hard I tasted blood and I spat it out to stare at her. Suddenly instead of thinking that it was just a dream I thought it was real and that it was my father and not my mother. "Yes I am your father you selfish brat. You killed your mother so I shall kill you." My father said and kicked my leg so I fell to my knees. He kept kicking at me and one caught me full on the face and I closed my swelling eye. "Yes die you bastard child!" he yelled but, didn't go at me again. I looked up but, instead of my father standing there it was my brother who grinned evilly at me._

"_Hello sister how is the little freak doing? I see that dad did some work on you so I will do the rest. You deserve to die and you should never have lived. You killed mom so you practically killed yourself. So now you will pay." He said and punched me straight on the gut. My breath came out and I gasped for breath and he grinned again. I screamed as I remembered all the times of my abuse and of the pain I felt in the present._ Jane covered her ears as the plane kept on moving along. She stared at Leslie who was asleep and screaming. "Can that girl ever be quiet?" asked Demetri grumbling. "Wait Demetri look at Leslie." Jane said and pointed.

On Leslie's face you could actually see bruises start to form on her face out of nowhere. Her eye started to swell as she continued on screaming. "Her dreams are so real. Maybe we should wake her up." Jane said and gently shook Leslie. "Good luck with that. She is harder to wake up than well anything." Demetri said and continued looking out the window. "Come on Leslie wake up." Jane said and Leslie stopped screaming. "Get off of me! No please go away! GET OFF!!!" Leslie yelled so loud in her sleep it felt like the plane moved in the air. But then suddenly Jane realized the plane was tumbling back and forth.

"What are you doing?" Demetri yelled at the pilot. "It seems like the wind is putting up quite a fight so just stay calm and hope in ends soon." The pilot said and Jane looked outside. She could practically see the wind attacking the plane as it shook even harder. "I think Leslie is using her powers in her sleep." Jane said worriedly. "Then you better wake her up before the plane comes down." Demetri said and Jane looked at one of the jet's wings and gulped. "Um it seems like it's going to break pretty soon. The wings are starting to break off." Jane said and shook Leslie even harder.

Suddenly in my dreams everything came to a halt and blackness took a hold of me as I bolted up and opened my eye avoiding the swollen one. It felt like I was being kicked and pushed all over again but, this time it wasn't a dream. "Leslie about time you woke up. Now stop using your powers!" Demetri yelled and I looked confused at him until he pointed out the window. I turned to look and gasped. The wing of the plane was almost completely torn off by the wind that I was controlling. Instantly without thinking I flicked my wrist and we were all jerked to a sudden stop. I looked outside and could feel the wind holding up the plane. "Well that was fun." Jane said and I nodded.

"Well what do we do now? We can't keep flying this plane with a broken wing? Also how much longer until we get to England?" I asked and both Jane and Demetri looked at me. "Uh I don't think my power over the wind can do that but, I guess I have to try." I said and during the rest of the flight I had to constantly flick my wrist so the plane could continue on moving. Finally we landed in a secluded field and we all piled out while Alexander fixed up the bruises I had from my dream. "Okay everyone we are going to run to the town where the family is and we will take them out before the vampires here hide them away. Alec, Jane, Alexander, and I will get rid of the family while you Leslie can watch and think up an excuse about how they are dead." Demetri said.

I sighed and all ready my stomach hurt from the thought of killing someone or at least knowing that someone was being killed. I could already imagine them feasting off the poor family's blood and I fought back nausea. We all started running and like last time I blinked and suddenly I was right next to a nice town and had to wait a couple of minutes for the rest of the team to arrive. "Okay come on." Demetri said and I followed him to a large house that you could call a mansion. "There are four family members. The wife, husband, the woman's sister, and a five year old girl are inside right now. I will get the husband while Alec get the wife, Jane get the aunt, and you Alexander get the girl. I know how you like to play with your food but, don't take too long." Demetri said and they all starting sneaking into the house. I couldn't just stand there waiting for them to come out with blood coming off their chins so I followed Alexander so I could stop him from killing the girl.

I felt a strange tugging on my head and it felt like my spirit was being pulled from my body. I kept following Alex trying to ignore the growing pain of my head when I turned a corner and saw that he was sneaking up on a young girl playing in her back yard. The girl somehow turned around like she knew danger was lurking near and I latched my eyes upon her. Finally my spirit ripped free from my body and I fell into her head and I knew I was finally using my mother's last power. I was possessing the little girl's body and now I knew her name was Abigail. I flitted through her memories not knowing how I could do this and I knew this girl was abused just like me. Her father and mother never wanted Abigail so they started abusing her. Her aunt always knew about it but, she just passed by and ignored the screams.

Then I was sucked into this one special memory and I couldn't tear my eyes from it. The girl was just pushed out through the front door after being abused by her parents and was told to come home in the morning. So little four year old Abigail walked along the streets bleeding from various spots when she reached the end of a nearly empty street and saw a house even larger than her own. She stared in wonder at it when she turned and saw a woman walking up to her. She had blood red eyes and Abigail could sense even from her but, she ignored it. "Hello." She said and the woman stared at her. The woman flared her nostrils and drank in the scent of the girl's blood until she shook her head. She will not kill a poor little girl just for her blood.

"Oh hello little girl. What are you doing wandering down these streets bleeding?" she asked and the girl looked scared a bit. "I was told not to um say this but, I will no matter what daddy says. Mommy and daddy hit me while auntie just stares not doing anything. Daddy threw me out and I just don't know what to do." Abigail said and tears ran down her face leaving wet trails. "Oh don't cry little girl it's all right I will take care of you but, only for tonight. My name is Elizabeth and what's yours?" she asked. "Abby." She said and the woman picked her up and brought her into the house. Her coven stared at the girl wondering if she was their next meal. Elizabeth shook her head and they actually looked disappointed. "Abby this is my family and family this is Abby and sorry to say this but, we already had dinner so we won't be having you with us." She said and glared at her coven. Abby nodded and then the coven started to loosen up enough to give Abby the best day of her life. I kept going through more and more memories until I came upon the last one.

Abby was playing at Elizabeth's house when she decided to finally tell Abby the truth no matter what the consequences were. Abby looked up as Elizabeth knelt down beside her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Abby I have to tell you something important that concerns my whole family and I. We are vampires who suck the blood of innocent humans. But I have been trying to quit because you are here with us." Elizabeth said and Abby didn't look the least bit scared. "As long as you are with me and not mommy and daddy I am happy." Abby said and grinned at her and she smiled. She thought Abby would forget what she said but, Abby would forever remember what Elizabeth said to her.

Finally the memories flooding towards me ended and I opened my eyes to see that they weren't my eyes but, Abigail's. I looked up and saw Alexander leap at me and I jumped up and ran out of his path. Alexander didn't expect me to move and he turned to stare at me. His eyes widened and I chanced a glance behind me to see my body crumple to the ground. "That stupid Halfling is so weak." Alexander and I bit back a growl but, I couldn't contain my words. "Oh shut up Alex and jeez I am not weak. Call me Halfling one more time and I will kill you." I said and this time I did growl at him. Alex stared at me and I realized my mistake.

"What are you talking about human? You sound just like that Halfling and how do you know my name?" he asked and I gulped. "Oh please let me go back to my body! Suddenly I felt my spirit jerk and I fell out of Abby's body as she crumbled to the ground and I entered my own body. The first thing I felt was an ear slitting head ache as I stood up. "Alex stop right there." I said in my mind controlling voice and he instantly stopped. "Okay now walk back to the front of the house and wait for the rest of the others to get down. Tell them that you killed the girl and you will not remember what just happened." I said and he nodded before turning and walking away. I looked over at Abigail and I picked her up. The only thing I could do now was take her to Elizabeth though I could save her parents. After all they don't know about vampires but, then again they do deserve to die.

I walked around the streets until I finally found the coven's house and I knocked on the door to see Elizabeth open the door and she stared at me holding Abby. "Hi I'm here to drop off Abby because there was a problem going on." I said and before she could say anything I went into the house and laid Abby down on the couch before turning to look at Elizabeth. "Okay who are you and why do you have Abby?" she asked furiously. "Don't worry Elizabeth I am a friend and I saved Abby's life from some of my friends well two aren't. Okay the Volturi learned about Abby knowing about vampires but, they thought her family knew about it too. So they sent the Volturi guard which includes me to take care of them. But I saved her life and brought her here." I said all in one breath and she stared at me.

"Your part of the Volturi guard? But you are only a little human." She said and I looked around to see the rest of the coven standing there. "Okay I am a Halfling which means I'm part human and vampire with a bit of were wolf mixed in but, you don't want to know how that happened. I joined the guard to stop a war and they wanted me because I have powers which are seduction, power over the wind, and the ability to go into someone else's body which I never did until today. I was somehow sucked into Abby's body and saw some of her memories and trust me I can understand the abuse of her life. So then I came into my own body and saved Abby from a vampire." I said once again all in one breath.

"Let me get this straight. You are a half vampire and half human. How do we know if you're telling us the truth?" asked some guy from the coven. "I can prove the were wolf bit." I said and started to get angry at my dad and mom and pretty soon my hand turned into a claw. "Okay that's all for the were wolf but, I can also do some strength bits and controlling the wind bits but, I don't have that much time. The guards are probably waiting for me and you definitely don't want to keep Demetri waiting for one thing. I think that you should change up her appearance a bit and then give her to an adoption agency or something because you can't exactly keep her. You can stay connected to her by saying you're her aunt or something but, you don't have enough money to keep her. Well I have to go now so I can't answer any more questions." I said and started towards the door. "Wait a second girl. I just want to say thank you." Elizabeth said and I nodded to her before going back to Abby's old home.

Jane, Alexander, Alec, and Demetri were all waiting for me to come back and they glared at me. "Um I went for a walk to think up of a lie about how they died. How about a fire in the house?" I asked. "I will buy that excuse for now but, that idea is pretty good except for the fact that we can't find the girl's body and Alex doesn't know where it is." Demetri said. "Maybe an animal or something got it but, how about we just go back home?" I asked and he nodded and we all walked towards the plane after setting the house on fire. I had to control the plane again but, I thankfully didn't fall asleep and possibly kill us all as we landed. I came out of the plane and was wrapped around with warm, strong arms. "Down Night down." I said squirming and he finally let me go. "I missed you so much that I could barely bare it." Night said and Jasper came up behind him. "Yeah and all he could feel was so depressing and Edward said he even thought about killing himself. So what happened?" Jasper asked. I said completely lying through my teeth "nothing." And walked into the castle.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I was lying in my bed shielding my thoughts from Edward and started to think about Abigail and the abuse she went through. It made the painful memories of my youth spring up and no matter what I did they wouldn't go away. I felt like the pain was still there and it slowly burned away at me. I burst out crying imagining how the abuse would have been if Jasper hadn't shown up. I heard a door open and someone sit down on the bed but, I didn't open my eyes even when big, warm arms wrapped around me. I leaned my head on the person's chest and cried my eyes out. I don't care who saw as long as I had someone to comfort me as the memories kept coming and coming.

Jasper was pacing around in his room trying to understand why Leslie had lied to him about that trip to England and was trying to figure out what had actually happened to her during it. She had gone to her room silently and he could feel her sadness but, also gratitude and the feeling of helping someone. Suddenly Jasper felt a huge wave of sadness and pain hit him and he instantly stopped pacing. The only one who could possess this much emotion bottled up inside was Leslie but, why was she so sad? "Jasper Leslie is blocking her thoughts from me but, Jake's is pretty happy but, I'm warning you to not get upset when you go storming off into her room." Edward called.

"Okay thanks." Jasper said and opened the door heading off to Leslie's room. What ever was happening in her room wasn't hopefully that bad as long as that dog isn't in there. Why is he so happy if Leslie was so sad? As Jasper came closer to her room he heard loud crying and sniffling which made the Volturi guard to stay away from Leslie's room because they felt annoyed at her but, some actually felt sympathy to her. Jasper stopped right in front of Leslie's door and listened to what was happening inside. He could hear two heartbeats inside and he also smelled that dog inside. Oh if he is the one who is making Leslie sad then he will pay. Jasper peered inside and if his heart was working it surely would have stopped as his heart felt like it was broken. Inside Leslie was curled up in a ball leaning against Night as she cried her eyes out while Jake held her close to his chest. Jasper couldn't believe his eyes as he walked away feeling great sadness that could even surpass Leslie's.

He walked into his room and wasn't all that surprised to see Edward sitting down on his bed with Alice by his side. "Well I'm sure you all know what happened so I'm just going to ignore you." Jasper said and turned away from them. "But it wasn't Leslie's fault!" Alice burst out before Edward could stop her. "What do you mean by it wasn't her fault?" Jasper asked feeling confused. "I mean that Edward listened in on her thoughts when the shield in her mind went down but, he only got a small fragment of it. Leslie was so sad that she didn't even notice who was holding her." Alice explained. "Yes if that may be true but, I still don't forgive her. I mean she could have told me and I would have come." Jasper said and sat down on a chair. Alice and Edward both knew when they weren't needed and left the room quietly.

The next day I woke up feeling refreshed from not having any nightmares from my mother and I let out all those sad feeling about the abuse from both me and Abigail. I sat up and the memory of the visitor who held me came flashing back and I closed my eyes trying to remember who held me. But I couldn't resurface who it really was even though the name seemed to be at the tip of my tongue. Dismissing the memory away I got up and changed. I heard a loud yell and heard "all vampires to the throne room!" Well I am part vampire so I guess that means I'm allowed to go.

I entered the throne room and heard complete silence as the vampires grouped together and just stood there. I found Jasper standing off to the side and I went over to stand beside him. "Hi Jasper do you know what this is all about?" I asked. "No." Jasper said shortly and I looked over at him. "What's wrong with you?" I asked. "Nothing." He said and I glared at him. "Okay stop with the one word answers and tell me what's wrong." I said and with a sigh he turned towards me. "What did you do last night?" he asked and I looked up surprised at him. "Nothing why?" I asked. "Stop lying! I know something happened but, you choose not to tell me. Also they said that only vampires could come so why don't you leave to hang out with that dog of yours?" Jasper asked and I gaped at him. "Fine then maybe I will." I said and stalked off but, as soon as I left the room I cried.

Jasper felt really awful after he said that to Leslie especially when he felt her hurt hit him hard. Even right now he could hear her crying and apparently everyone could because they turned to him like they blamed him. "They are right to blame you Jasper. I can't believe what you just said to her." Alice said and stormed away from him. "Why did you say that to her? You should hear her thoughts right now. She feels betrayed and she has every right to be." Edward said and walked off. Suddenly Aro and the rest came into the room and Aro looked confused at them all. "What is with the accusing stares? Also where is Leslie? The news is meant for her too." Aro asked.

I sat down against the door to the throne room trying to listen in when I heard a loud shout say "Leslie get in here!" With a sigh I came in and immediately my eyes met Jasper's and I turned my eyes down in shame. I moved as far away as I could from him in the room and I listened to Aro. "Everyone I think it's time for you all to go to Forks to fight against the vampire army. We will be leaving today so let's head out right now." Aro said and without a word I followed him out trying to forget about Jasper. I got on the private jet and sat down in the far back and when Jasper got on and saw me he sat way up front. Night sat down beside me because apparently he couldn't face the pain of leaving me again but, he knew I was upset so he let me be.

I didn't say or do anything the whole entire plane ride except for looking out the window and trying my hardest to look away from Jasper even though every few minutes my eyes looked towards him. Jasper looked away from the window feeling Leslie's eyes on him once again. He was feeling so guilty that he was going to apologize to Leslie when he saw Night sitting next to her which just fueled his anger again. Everyone was avoiding him but, it was the without meeting his gaze from his family hurt Jasper the most. But he didn't care as he stared out the window trying to ignore Leslie's upset feelings.

We landed in Forks and I stretched outside when we reached the Cullen house and I went inside silently to my room. It was actually surprising to see Rosalie come into the room and sit down beside me on the bed. "If you wanted to know we are going to school tomorrow even though it's been two weeks and we have been going to school for years." She said. "It's been two weeks? I could have sworn it was much longer or maybe it's just me." I said and she shrugged. "Okay well bye and just ignore Jasper it seems like he has a lot of problems which I will beat out of him." Rosalie said and left the room. That was actually the sweetest thing she ever said to me and I smiled.

At school the next day I was happy enough to know that apparently everyone had forgot about that incident that happened before I left but, they sadly didn't forget about me because they avoided me like the plague. One good thing is that Night was allowed to go to school as a foreign exchange student for one day. As lunch came around I could still see that Jasper was still avoiding me so I sat at a different table when Night sat down beside me devouring his mountain of food. Suddenly Stephanie and Melanie were coming up towards me and I gasped. "Well it seemed like the runt has finally come back. Well good for you that we are here to put you in your place. So it seems like Jasper dumped you like we all knew he would. I mean just look at you and no wonder he dumped you. Also I bet you just had to trick this foreign dude into liking you." Stephanie said and I could feel Night shaking.

"Oops. Oh by the way daddy is still alive thanks to you." Melanie said tipping my chocolate shake over and it splashed all over my shirt as they walked away. "I am going to kill them." Night said shaking even harder and there was true venom in his voice. I put my hand on his arm and almost instantly he stopped shaking. "Calm down they always do that so it's nothing new. Though I did think my dad was dead." I said and glanced over at the Cullen table. Jasper was glaring at me and I shied my eyes away from him as I went into the bathroom to clean up my shirt.

Jasper was glaring at Night's arm with Leslie's hand on it but, he was surprised to figure out that Leslie was feeling hurt again and not from her step sisters. "That's because she thought you were glaring at her." Edward said and he glared at Jasper. "But I wasn't. How could she think that?" Jasper asked. "Well let's see. You have been avoiding her, you yelled at her, and you were glaring in her general direction." Alice said and Jasper sighed. He was going to have to clear this up soon or it will end up terribly. He looked at the door to the bathroom but, Leslie never did come out and he got worried.

I wandered the streets after climbing out the bathroom window and tried to think about what had happened to Jasper. Suddenly during one day he was yelling and glaring at me and I didn't understand why. I passed by this one old building and I felt a tugging inside my body like my spirit was starting to come out of it when I realized my power was working. "No I don't want to go." I said and tried to keep my spirit inside my body but, it wasn't working. I barely had enough time to throw myself against a wall to hide my body before I left it and into another's tortured body.

I was inside a woman's body and I felt this terrible hunger deep within my throat and it hurt so much. I felt a memory coming and I couldn't do anything to stop it. _I was walking around aimlessly as I tried to keep warm in my rags for clothes. I had just lost my job again after eating some of the food I was supposed to be serving but, it wasn't my fault that I was starving. I walked up to my box which served as my home and sat down inside it. Almost instantly heavy rain started to pour and I sighed. I had the worst luck ever but, little did I know that it was just about to get even worse. I heard voices out in the rain and I listened in. "Junior I'm so hungry. Why can't we just go find a human somewhere to eat?" asked a girl's voice and I silently gasped. "One is that you have to stop calling me Junior because I'm older than you. Second is that there aren't any humans here at all." Said Junior and I shivered when I heard his voice._

"_Wait do you hear that? It sounds like a human's heart beat and I think it's coming from that box." The girl said and I heard foot steps heading towards me. "Yeah I think your right. Who's there?" Junior called out. "My n-name is um L-Lucy." I said quietly as my voice stuttered. "Why don't you come out?" the girl asked and I hesitantly came out and stood there shaking looking at them. They both had terrible red eyes as they glared at me. "Well I guess it's time to eat. Jenny pin her down." Junior said and I was flattened down to the ground. I trembled even harder as he licked his lips and put them against my neck. A terrible pain filled me as he sunk his teeth into me and I screamed. But he stopped right before my heart stopped and a burning sensation filled me as I screamed again. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew was that I was a vampire._

Another memory came and I couldn't stop it from coming. _I was standing outside this one building when I felt a tug and saw the girl Jenny tugging me in and I gulped when I saw the hundreds of vampires and the couple of children vampires standing there and a woman went up to me. "Hello there. My name is Clair'e and let me just say something to Jenny and Charles. Why did you change her?! I thought I told you no more changing humans! You are just supposed to feed and kill them." She said and I cringed from her voice. "I'm sorry but, I thought it was the right choice." Junior said in a small voice._

"_Fine you're off the hook for now so girl I will tell you what you are supposed to do. Emily over here can see into the future and she saw that the Volturi which are good vampires were coming to kill us but, of course we won't let them. So we will trick them by leading all of them including the stupid Cullen's to one of these abandoned warehouses so when they are in here we can either decide to have a little fun and fight them or we could just set fire to the building where they will immediately die. So we won't have a decided plan and the future teller on their side won't know what we will do. Now come out and why don't you go hunt. We don't care if you get some important human just don't get seen." My mother said. Suddenly the vision ended and I was back in the vampire's body._

As I looked around in her eyes I saw my body lying on the ground and I moved towards it and then I smelled my own body's blood and it smelled delicious and I inhaled deeply. Lucy's vampire senses were consuming me and I crouched down beside her. Oh no I really hope I don't kill myself. Jasper was getting worried about Leslie when she didn't get out of the bathroom for the rest of the lunch period and it seemed like Night was too because he was feeling really restless and he was practically shaking. During class Alice suddenly had a vision and she gasped out loud so everyone in class turned to stare at her. "Oh sorry I just knocked my foot against my chair. May I please go to the bathroom?" she asked and then she was gone. Suddenly Jasper heard a whispering sound so low that a human couldn't hear it and Jasper recognized that it was Edward. "Alice had a vision that Leslie had collapsed it the middle of an alley and a hungry vampire from her mother's army is going to feed on her. You have to go now." Edward said.

With super human speed Jasper ran out of the room and to the human's he just suddenly vanished and he hoped that Edward could make up a reasonable excuse. Jasper immediately regretted his shunning of Leslie and her feelings. I was still in Lucy's body and I was crouching down next to her neck inhaling deeply when I was suddenly pulled off. I growled as I was slammed into a wall and my head left an imprint on the wall which actually brought me back to my senses. I looked around until the stars finally faded and I looked to see Jasper and Night as a wolf standing over me. Oh great I'm going to die well I think Lucy will die but, I will still go to my own body but, I don't want her to die when I saw her past.

"Wait stop Jasper, Night! Don't kill me!" I yelled and they turned to stare at me. "How do you know our names? Unless Clair'e told you our names and in that case I will kill you. So what have you done to Leslie?" Jasper asked. "Nothing I swear." I said and then Jake couldn't hold in his anger any longer and pounced on me. "Get off of me!" I yelled as he scratched my arm deeply and I actually felt the pain. I glanced over at my body and I saw a scratch appear on my arm. "Wait Jasper look at my arm." I said. "So? You just have a scratch that you deserve for almost killing my Leslie." Jasper said and I gasped.

"You called me yours Jasper. I mean I thought you hated me and now I'm so glad." I said as tears sprang up in my eyes. "What do you mean? You're not Leslie and why do you think I hate Leslie because I love her?" Jasper said and I gasped before smiling widely. "Aw thank you Jasper because that means a lot to me." I said and Jasper looked really confused. "Hey Night I think we hurt her head too much so you can just kill her already while I check up on her." Jasper said and I felt a tightening on my throat to see Night's paw on it. It seemed like my spirit actually affected my body so right now my body was choking and needed air. "Stop please." I begged and Night didn't let up at all. I lost all my air but, it didn't seem to matter to the vampire's body but, my body was slowly dying and I was actually going to die once again.

"Wait Night stop!" I heard a voice yell and the weight on my throat lessened enough so I could take a deep breath before the weight was back on. I looked up and saw Edward standing in the alley lifting Night up and I was finally free. Night growled at Edward before turning back to me. "Stop Night that's Leslie!" Edward said and Jake looked at me confused. "Yeah hi Night it's me Leslie. I had that body switch thing and I went into her body so please get off of me because you're killing my own body." I said and Night got off of me and Edward helped me up. "Okay so now why don't you go back into your own body?" he asked. "Sorry but, I don't really know how to." I said and he groaned.

"Well let's just go back to the house so we can figure out a way to get you back." Edward said and I took a step right when I inhaled a delicious scent and I looked over at my real body's neck and I had to bite back a growl. "Um can you please make sure I don't smell my blood please? I can finally understand what you vampires feel like around my blood." I grumbled as we got out of the alley. "Yeah well it's worse for me because you are my singer." Jasper said and we went into an uncomfortable silence until we reached the house and we went inside.

"What is this disgusting vampire doing in here? I thought you guys were so against the blood suckers." Said Demetri and I looked down at Lucy's body and had to suppress a groan when I saw that I was still wearing the dirty and tattered clothes from the vision and it seemed like Lucy really needed a shower. "Oh shut up Demetri because I think that is why we all hate you. So now you can be quiet and we can explain it." I said and Demetri glared at me. "Okay who are you and how dare you speak to me in that way?! The only one who talks to me like that is Leslie and she fainted and wait a second." Demetri said and I bit back a grin. "I guess you aren't as stupid as I thought." I said and brushed past him to sit down on the couch. I saw the rest of the Volturi stare at the strange vampire and I knew that it was about to explain everything and even about Abigail.

"Okay hello everyone I am Leslie inside this vampire Lucy's body." I said and they stared at me even longer. "Fine if you don't believe me look at my body and see this scratch right where hers is." I said and they did just that and then they stared at me again. "Okay my mom has the ability to possess the bodies of weak souls and it seems like I inherited her power too. It started in England with um the girl Abigail. You see she had a weak soul because of the abuse she got like me from her parents so those vampires decided to help her." I said. "Wait you were abused?" Jane asked. "Oh yeah I forgot to say that I was abused as a child but, that's not important." I said and took a deep breath.

"So I um got back in my body right before Alexander could kill Abby and I kind of made him forget about not killing Abby and I took Abby to the vampire's house to tell them and then she was brought back to an adoption center." I said and Demetri groaned. "I knew you wouldn't be strong enough to just sit back and let someone be killed. So just tell us how you got to be in that body." He said and I told them about how I got to be in Lucy's body and about my mother's plan. "Okay this is confusing but, how can you get back in your own body?" Aro asked and I shrugged. "I have an idea." Demetri said and thumped the back of my head. "Maybe that will get some sense into you." He said and I felt my spirit leap and then I was back in my body.

"Ow my head hurts." I said clutching it and I glanced down to see my drink covered shirt and smiled. "Hey I'm back in my own body. Thank you Demetri." I said we all dispersed to our own plans and I went into my own room to change out of my clothes into some new ones. After that I sat back down on my bed and glanced up to see Jasper enter the room and sit down beside me. "Hi Leslie." He said. "Hi Jasper what are you doing in here? I thought you hated me and then loved me and now I don't know." I said and shook my head in frustration. "Leslie I never hated you and I was just jealous of Night because I saw him holding you when you were crying." Jasper said. "So that was who was holding me. I was so out of it that I didn't realize." I said.

"Well I'm also sorry for yelling and avoiding you but, I guess jealously over ruled me. When I saw your step sister pour your drink on you I had to fight back to come over to you." Jasper said. "Then why didn't you come?" I asked in a whisper which I hoped he wouldn't hear but, of course he did. "I saw your hand on Night's arm and I got jealous again and I didn't think that you were holding back his anger. When I saw that you never came back I was really worried about you and then when I saw you collapsed in an alley with a hungry vampire standing over you I just wanted to rip her throat out just to save you because I love you with all my heart and nothing will ever change that." Jasper said and I smiled. "I love you too Jasper." I said and we kissed and I was so happy that I didn't care if Night saw that we kissed which he actually did. I really don't want to know what will happen tomorrow.


End file.
